Myths and LegendsA Bella Swan Story
by pegasus5406
Summary: Can Bella stand up to her heritage? Can she save a tribe with the help of her friends? Even though she has done so much for others can she carry on and be what she was born to be? This is a Bella Swan story, but Jake and the pack will be a big part of it. Pairing: Bella/Jake rated M for sexual content and Language. enjoy...huggs.
1. Chapter 1

**Myths and Legends: A Bella Swan Story.**

**Summary:** Can Bella stand up to her heritage? Can she save a tribe with the help of her friends? Even though she has done so much for others can she carry on and be what she was born to be? This is a Bella Swan story, but Jake and the pack will be a big part of it.

**Disclaimer**: All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The legends of the Quileute belong to them. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This disclaimer applies to all discussions posted for this story.

**Author**: Peggy McDaniel McCombs

**Pairing**: Bella/Jake

**Beta**: The amazing Maria Vilson

**Genre**: The Twilight Universe/Fantasy

**Rate**: M for its sexual content and language.

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Marie Swan Van Helsing.**

* * *

I sat on the hill side looking out over the horizon. It was beautiful here, even with the darkness that enveloped the small town below, the lights glowing softly from the street lamps and the windows of the small houses. It was just enough to make shadows to hide evidence of those who might go knocking in the night. The light flickering through the trees making it look like stars twinkling against the backdrop of the midnight sky.

I love this time of night, it's so quiet. The only sounds are crickets rubbing their hind legs together giving off a chirping vibration. Somehow I find it calming. I close my eyes and smile as I take in a deep breath, smelling the freshness of the pine trees after the mist of rain that fell not long ago and of wildflowers that I can't see but know are close nearby.

I feel so at peace until I open my eyes and look down at myself, sighing, at the state of my dress. I can see that the black leather jumpsuit that fits tight against my body is covered in mud and muck, along with the knee high steeled-toed strapped boots presenting at least an inch of mud on their soles.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, realizing how tired I am, thinking back on how long it had been since I laid my head down on a nice soft pillow and completed a night's rest.

Where was I again? I wondered. After jumping from town to town, they all started to look the same. I had traveled all over the World from one reservation to the next, helping them with whatever they needed.

I was a missionary of sorts without god being part of my service. God never helped any of these people and it showed with their poverty, and the state of their lands.

"I found myself back at the motel, letting myself in after fighting with the lock. After closing the door I leaned against it, I sighed as I spied my surroundings. The room held only a double bed, a desk, and a television that didn't work.

I walked to my bag that sat at the end of the bed on a luggage rack, rummaging through it until I found a change of clothes and made my way to the shower. After disrobing myself of my soiled clothing, pulling the tie from my hair, releasing it from its high ponytail, shaking it free, letting it cascade down my back. I stepped into the shower, regulating the temperature to as hot as my body could stand.

After ridding myself of the filth, I wrapped the dingy white towel around me and walked to the sink. Picking up my toothbrush I scrubbed my teeth.

I stare at myself in the mirror, wondering what happen to that "sort of" pretty face that used to be there. Now as I look, I only see a tanned face that was in dire need of lotion and a scar that traveled down one side of my face barely missing my eye, puckered in places from the way it had healed.

"God, what has become of me?" I asked myself, as I rubbed my hands across my tired dry face. I looked middle aged and I was still only twenty four years old.

I moisturized my face and body before slipping on the worn out tee-shirt I wore to bed and have since I left Forks years before. It belonged to my so-called friend who ran me off after a confrontation with him that broke my heart yet again.

I slowly walked to the bed and dropped onto the semi-soft sheets, lying back, as I stared at the ceiling thinking back to the days when life was easy, or easier than they were now.

I remembered moving to Forks with Charlie, going to school and graduating. I remember meeting a beautiful creature and finding out later what he truly was. I remember him leaving me out in the woods broken, as he left taking his beloved family with him never to be seen or heard from again.

I remembered Jake putting me back together, vying for my love; only to chase me off later, telling me if I come back I would be hurt; breaking my heart yet again.

I learned later why he did it and understood it, but still couldn't get over the heartache he left me with. I went off to college in the East studying Native American history, graduating at the top of my class. I ended up teaching on a reservation up in Northern Michigan. Loved being there, loved the people, loved the land, but man was it cold in the winter months.

While there one day, a man came to see me. He was tall. His hair was shiny and black. It was so long that he kept it pulled back and tied; his eyes were chocolate brown. He was built like a warrior and for a moment I thought he might be like Jake and his friends, but learned much later that he was something completely different.

He told me a story of how he met a young woman while he was in the upper Northwest Peninsula some twenty five years ago. He told me that he fell in love with her the minute he laid eyes on her. He said they talked until early the next morning. He said he met her again later that same week and they spent a night of pure bliss.

He wanted to live his life with this woman, but later found out she was married and she wouldn't leave her husband for him or anyone else. She left him a broken man.

He continued telling me that he found out later that this woman had a child nine months to the day of them being together. He met with her asking if the child was his. She told him that it wasn't and even if it was she would never admit that it was so.

He told me that he watched this child grow from a distance, and when this child grew into a beautiful woman he watched her get involved with a creature that he knew well. He said he approached the creature's leader, he told him that he knew what he was and then proceeded to tell him what he, himself was and that he would let his coven live if they left and never returned.

He also told me that he found out that this leader was also a doctor. He found this hard to believe, but in his state of wanting to know if this child he had followed all her life was his or not he let this creature take a blood sample to finally end his tormented desire to know the truth.

He also knew from watching said girl that she was on the more clumsy side, he knew that this supposed-doctor would have a sample of her blood to match with his and before this coven left he found out that indeed this girl was his child.

He told me that I was this child and that he and Renee had an affair while she was with Charlie. Of course I called him a liar, but down deep in my heart I knew it was true.

I asked him how he made the Cullen's leave with the threat of death, I asked him, who or what he was that he could make a family of vampires run for their lives? He smiled and told me to go to my mother and ask her about my Father, if I didn't believe what he said was true.

As for what he was…he told me he would meet with me to explain that part as well, but only if I believed that he was my true father. He left me there confused and upset. I wondered who he was or better yet what he was.

I had knowledge of the supernatural world; I always wondered why I was thrown into this world. I was nothing more than mere human, why was it so important that I be involved in all this death with creatures making themselves known to me?

On our Christmas break I did go to my mother and confronted her about the affair with this man. At first she denied it; but, when she finally realized that the man confronted me on it, she gave in and admitted she had an affair with this man.

However she swore I belonged to Charlie. When I told her that he compared blood samples and he found out that I belonged to him, she hung her head in shame. She admitted that she really hadn't known for sure; and, that through the years she made herself believe I was Charlie's and never thought of it again.

I left there knowing that this man was my father. I always wondered why I never really felt close to Charlie when I was living with Renee.

I knew or thought he was my father, but I didn't feel for him the way normal kids feel for their dads. I mean I just thought it was because I never saw that much of him throughout the years. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie, he was the only dad I knew at the time, even if I didn't see much of him. But now I realized why I wasn't that close to him. He wasn't my biological father.

Shortly after my return, the man came back to me. He asked me if Renee told me the truth, and I told him she had. He apologized, telling me he didn't want to hurt me by any means. He told me if he had proof before all this happened he would have been there for me and he would have loved and taken care of me the way he should have been allowed too from the beginning.

My father's name was Abraham Van Helsing, but I called him Adam. Yes, he was the direct descendant of the Van Helsing's from the book written by Bram Stoker; but of course Mr. Stoker fabricated the way vampires really were in real life.

I guess he thought it would be boring if a vampire could only be killed by dismemberment and fire, or maybe he did know and it was his way of covering it up. If only they really knew.

Adam said it was rumored that Bram Stoker was really a vampire or even a slayer, but it was so long ago no one really knew for sure. He continued telling me that only the Native American's believed the stories of vampires. They had been written about in their folk-lore for many years; and, to protect themselves became shifters, such as wolves. There were many different kind of shifters, depending on the tribe and what they found sacred.

He began to explain what I was and the strength I had. He wanted to train me to be who I was meant to be. I declined at first, but he told me that because of who and what I was the threat would always be there and is one of the reasons I was always thrown in the midst of danger.

It was my destiny to be a slayer. So I gave my two-week notice and left with my father to train.

That was a little over a year ago. God it seemed like a life time ago. In one of our battles we fought against a gifted vampire, one who was much like Alec of the Volturi who could blind us from all our sense's, and did so with my father Adam.

He killed my father faster than I could swing my sword. After burning the vampire to ash, I knelt down next to my father, as he whispered with his last breath how sorry he was for not being there while I grew up, he told me he loved me and would be watching over me from the spirit world. He told me to remember all he taught me, and to always watch my back.

He told me he knew I suffered much on the reservation at La Push, but that I needed to swallow my pride and return there. That it was like the heart of where evil was drawn, and one of the reasons I was there to begin with. He told me they were in danger even with the wolves being as strong as they were, and would meet their doom if I didn't return and fight next to them in the end.

He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled at me before telling me he was proud to call me daughter. His hand dropped as he closed his eyes, leaving me alone to face the fight that was my destiny.

I buried my father on that reservation in New Mexico that day. As the tribe danced and celebrated their freedom from the evil that was killing their people, I lay next to my father's grave and cried for my loss and for my fear of what was to come.

I had grown to love him in that short year I was with him. We lived together, had good times together, laughed and cried together, as well as fought together. I picked up my knife that was sheaved into the holster from the night stand, as I looked it over turning it slowly in my hand with thoughts of him.

He gave me this sword, that when looked at, was nothing more than a buoy knife that I wore on my belt. It was connected and worked with my emotions. If I wanted to merely pick my fingernail with it, it was just that, a knife, but if I pulled it out of its holster to fight, it grew into a long sword rimmed with a blue, white fire.

With one swipe of this blade across a vampire's body, would open him up like slicing a hot knife through butter, the fire would ignite the vampire's venom and burn them to ash before they even knew they had been cut.

I found out a lot about myself that year training with my father. I had the power to block most vampires' gifts, which is why Edward couldn't read my mind. I was also fast.

I knew I could run fast, from previous experience. I was always running away from something or another while I was young. I was fast back then, but I'm faster now, I am no more than a blur to a shifter or vampire's eyes, and a human wouldn't be able to see me move at all.

Once I gave into the belief of what I was, a force struck and ran throughout my body. It changed my body physically and internally. I found the strength that I needed as a slayer. My body became firmer, stronger. I was able to take on more than in my human state.

I had to learn, to teach myself not to destroy my surroundings. I once picked up my cell phone only to crush it with little civility. I learned to concentrate in my everyday way of doing things and soon found it easier to maneuver in an everyday manner with little effort. My newfound strength became a part of me and I became what I am today.

With the last words of my father, I began working myself back to Washington, going to other tribes when called along the way. That's why I'm here today. I took care of the problem here on this reservation.

A group of vampires tried to set up housekeeping so to speak, near the reservation, feeding on the tribe's people. I silently climbed into the trees and watched as they descended on a group of teens out for a late night swim near the Rez. I dropped from my perch as they made their way to the kids, intercepting them before they even got close enough to do any harm. With a swipe of my sword I took out the first two, flying around the other four before they even knew I was even there, taking out them all before they could be surprised at my presence, burning them all to ash.

I did a swoop of the area, to make sure there wasn't more hiding in the shadows before settling in on the edge of the hill looking over the town below.

I lay here remembering my time as a child and times with my newly found father, finding it strange that I missed him so much when it has only been a little over a year since I met him, but I do. The tears still find my eyes as I think of him and wish he was here to share my life. I blame my mother for not sharing him with me, missing an entire life time with my true father. I still to this day refuse to speak to her.

Of course, I love Charlie. After all he was the only man I knew as a father growing up. It wasn't his fault Renee cheated on him and had a child by another man with the ruse of him being the father. He still to this day believes I am his child.

I know I should tell him. It isn't fair to him to keep this a secret. I know he would still love me whether I was his or not. All the summers I spent with him as a child, as well as the two years I lived with him before graduation.

I've kept in contact with him even when I was with my true father. Of course I would wait until Adam went into town or was at a meeting with one of the chiefs, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and I'm sure he would have understood, but I never did it in front of him. I felt as though I would be rubbing his face in it or something.

I finally found sleep, dosing off thinking of all that had happened during my life, even if it was only a few hours, it was more than I usually got.

When I woke up I threw my feet over the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom to relieve myself and washed my face. I dressed quickly in my street clothes; this time a pair of holey jeans and tee-shirt, along with my three inch heel knee dress boots. I through on my hoodie and packed my bag, loading it in my jeep. I walked to the office to check out before driving to the reservation to meet with the chief to tell him his troubles were over, as far as having to deal with vampires.

After leaving the reservation I stop by the ATM to draw out some money for my continued journey. As I punched in the information I thought back to the email I received from Alice just after they left. She told me how sorry she was that they had to leave, that it was for my best interest, as everyone always did back then.

It was always for my best interest. No one ever let me decide what was best for me, not even my own mother, as she kept my true father from me. But Alice proceeded to tell me how bad Carlisle felt for dragging me into their world and said he set-up a savings account for me. I guess he felt giving me money would ease his conscience. She told me where to find the account book and everything I would need would be with it.

I took myself to the Cullen's house and sure enough I found the contents she told me of. There was a book showing its balance, which was more than I could spend in a life time; and, a name of a man who would be making investments in my name, which paid off in the end.

At first I thought of throwing it away, but as I thought about it, why not keep it after the way they left me. They treated me as if I was nothing more than a pet. They owed me, so I kept it. I also found out that they paid for my college education as well.

So here I am a very wealthy woman. With what the Cullen's left me and what I received after my father death I am able to continue my father's fight that he had fought for years and live comfortably in the process. I shook myself out of my musing, grabbed the money from the ATM, gassed up my Jeep, and headed northwest, towards the Peninsula, towards Forks, towards home.

* * *

In the next few chapter you'll find out why Bella calls Abraham "Adam" …thanks for reading…huggs


	2. Chapter 2

Beta/ Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson.

A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

Coming home

* * *

As I traveled through Washington, approaching the town of Forks, nervousness took over me. It had been years since I had been here and no one knew I was coming.

I had changed quite a bit since anyone had seen me. I looked like a warrior and had the scars to prove it. It was for sure I couldn't tell Charlie what I was for he knew nothing of the supernatural world or hadn't the last time I saw him. I knew I would have to tell him about Adam, but as far as everything else, that was something that needed to be left unsaid.

As I past the Welcome to Forks sign I noticed that nothing had changed. One thing about this small town it really doesn't do change well. The old Newton Outfitters store, looked as though it had been painted, but other than that it looked the same as it did when I worked there.

I wondered how many students from my school were still living here in this small town. I remembered how Mike used to hit on me almost every day trying to get me to go out with him. I chuckled at the memory. I bet if he saw me now he would run for the hills just to get away from me.

I thought of Lauren, the slut of the town and Jessica, the girl that followed Lauren around all the time. She could have made something of herself if it wasn't for her obsession with Lauren and how many men she had. I remembered how she had a crush on Mike, working him as he did me for a date. It made me wonder if she ever succeeded in her quest.

Oh and Angela, I wondered how she was. I remembered she was a nice girl, always helping out others. She was dating Ben back then; I wondered if they ever married and started a family.

I never had time for a man in my life. With my studies at school, I turned away from dating finding myself married to my goals in life and now to the destiny put before me. Nothing has changed in that aspect of my life, I sure as hell didn't want to bring another person into this life style.

I had seen too many die due to the creatures that roamed this earth. For me to bring another human being into it would be heartless and selfish, and that wasn't me. I was content with my life the way it was.

I passed the diner, remembering how Charlie would take me there for dinner on the nights he felt I needed a change from cooking for him. I would order a veggie burger as Charlie would order his usual steak and fries, which I hated and one of the reasons I cooked for him so often.

It was the diner where he took me after graduation, with Jake in tow. I remember after dinner Charlie made me go with Jake back to the reservation and hang out with the guys.

He and Billy, Jake's dad was constantly trying to throw Jake and me together. I think if Jake hadn't shifted into a giant wolf we may have had a relationship together given time. I was growing to love Jake in my own way, until he ran me off, trying as everyone did back then to protect me.

I sighed, remembering that day and how he crushed me. I did love Jacob Black, if he would have just trusted me… I thought as I let the memory fade.

I pulled up in the driveway of my part-time childhood home. I looked at the old house and it too had not changed at all. The patrol car wasn't in the driveway so I opened my car door and stepped out, leaving my bag in the car. I walked up to the house, climbing the steps and reached under the mat to retrieve the key that everyone and his brother knew was there.

I unlocked the door and stepped in as the smell of Old spice and cedar brought back memories long lost but not forgot hit me in the face, reminding me of my childhood. I softly closed the door and looked around. The furniture was still the same after all these years, the same old furniture that was starting to wear from use.

I walked over to the fireplace and looked at the pictures that sat on the mantle there. A picture of Jake and I on the beach, both of our faces were blue around our mouths from eating blueberries Billy had packed as a snack for us. Jake had his arm thrown over my shoulder, as his beautiful smile dawned on his face.

The other picture was of Billy, Charlie, Jake and I sitting out back of their house after a cookout that day. Jake wearing that same beautiful smile as we both snuggled next to our dads. I smiled at the memories.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" a voice came from behind me. I turned to find a beautiful Native American woman standing there with a frightened look on her face.

She was tall; her long dark hair hung down her back tied in an elastic band. Her dark eyes took on an expression of fear, but stood her ground. She was wearing jeans and a top that hung to her thigh tied at the waist with a belt of color.

"I've called my husband, he's on his way. He just happens to be chief of police here in Forks, so if I was you I'd leave before he gets here and carts you off to jail," she claimed trying to be brave with an air of fear. I walked over to her slowly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter," I told her as her mouth flew open in shock.

"Oh, my, gosh, honey, I'm so sorry. We weren't expecting you," she said, as she walked towards me. "I'm Sue, Charlie's wife," she explained, as I took her hand and gave it a soft shake.

"I didn't know Charlie married again," I managed to sputter at her with an expression of shock of my own. I wondered how he could marry without telling me. I knew he wasn't my real dad, but he didn't - how dare he marry without telling me - I thought to myself.

"Please, come to the kitchen! I've made some tea, you can join me until you dad gets here," she offered, leading me to the kitchen. I sat down as she brought another cup and poured the liquid into it pushing the sugar, cream and a plate with lemon close to me to help myself.

"We're selling the house. Charlie has decided to move to the Reservation to my house I have there. I'm here just tidying up before the real estate woman begins to show it," she explained.

"Oh, I see…I guess I can get a room in town while I'm here. It was on the spur of the moment that I decided to come home, to visit. I didn't mean to upset any of your plans. I just don't understand why Charlie didn't tell me he was marrying again," I told her.

"Oh honey, he tried to contact you, but he couldn't get through to your home phone. He called the school where you taught and they told him you didn't teach there any longer," she replied.

I scrunched my brows together trying to remember what I told Charlie. I guess I didn't tell him about leaving the school. What was I going to tell him, I'm hanging out with my real dad? I don't think that would have gone over very well.

Besides, I wanted to tell him face to face. I wanted to let him know that I still loved him no matter what the circumstances. I had called him, but I guess he never thought of writing down my cell phone number.

"Oh, well, I've been traveling a bit. I guess I thought Charlie would have written down my cell phone number," I told her.

"Your dad isn't one for thinking about things like that. I'm sorry sweetheart, if I'd known I would have written it down for him, but we haven't heard from you since we decided to marry. Of course you're more than welcome to stay at the house with us and my children," she told me.

"Children?" Is all I said, which caused her to chuckle.

"Well they're not really children any more. Leah and Seth are grown, but they still live at the house," she said. Why did those names sound so familiar to me? I thought trying to remember, as I heard the front door close.

"Sue! Are you here? Are you alright?" he called, as he made his way into the kitchen after Sue called to him letting him know we were in here.

"We? We who?" he asked as he walked through the door. I stood up and looked at my…father with hurt in my eyes as I knew he wasn't my true father and hated that my mother had done this to him, even if he didn't know it yet. I pushed the hurt away and forced a smile to take its place.

"Hi Dad," I said as I pushed my fingers into the back pocket of my jeans nervously. I was always nervous around my dad for some reason. I guess it was in fear that he would find out something I had hidden from him.

I had so many secrets to hide and with him being a cop it was easy for him to see that I was keeping something from him.

"Bella? Is that really you?" he asked coming over to me, pulling me to him, as he looked at my face and I could swear he had tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly. "God, Bella, where have you been? I've called everyone I could think of hunting for you," he said as he finally released me. "What happened to you face sweetheart?" he asked, as I put my hand up to shield him from seeing my scar.

"Oh, it was a car accident, but I'm fine now," I told him, knowing that I got to close to a vampire when I first started slaying, and he took a swipe at me landing on my right side of my face. Adam cared for it as well as he could, but it left a nasty scar.

"Oh my god Bella, why didn't you call and let me know?" he asked worried.

"It's not as bad as it looks Dad, I mean the accident wasn't that bad, I just didn't want to worry you," I told him.

"Bells…I'm your father, I need to know these things," he said. "You look awful are you getting enough sleep?" he asked, as I rolled my eyes.

"Dad stop, look I'm getting a room while I'm here, Sue says your selling the house, so I think it's best if I just get a room and…" is all I got out before he chimed in.

"No you're not! You'll be staying with us at the house in La Push," he demanded.

"Dad really, I think it will best for all concerned if I get a room," I told him, as I started to leave the room.

"No…you're staying with us and that's final, I don't want to hear another word about it," he said as I closed my eyes and sighed. It would probably be best considering I had business with the Chief, which I knew to be Billy Black. So I conceded to Charlie's will.

I followed them to the reservation and pulled up in front of a huge house. It was unusual to find a house this size on a reservation. But there it stood. I climbed out of my jeep and grabbed my bag and followed Sue and Charlie into the house.

It was nice. A stairway leading up one side of the hall, and to the right was a living room. Following the hall led to a sizable kitchen. Sue took me upstairs to a room and showed me where to put my things. It was good size as well.

She told me it was her daughter's room, but she wouldn't mind sharing with me. I hoped rather than believed that was true. It had two half sized beds one on each side of the room. She opened one of the draws next to the bed I was to sleep in and cleared it out laying the contents on the other bed.

Yeah…she's going to love this, I thought.

I emptied my bag into the drawers leaving the box that I kept that was Adams in the bottom of the bag and placed it at the foot of the bed.

I lay back on the bed taking in a deep breath wondering how I was going to handle the daughter once she got here and had to deal with me. A vampire I can deal with, a jealous step sister not wanting to share…that's something else.

I made my way down stairs to find Charlie had taken off again, because he hadn't finished at work. I told Sue I was going to visit with Billy and I would be back soon. She told me that it was fine and she would see me later.

I went out and climbed into my jeep, as I was backing out of the driveway, I saw a girl come around the side of the house, she looked at me and I could tell she was wondering who I was. She was tall with very short hair and built like a weight lifter.

I was glad I was leaving for two reasons. The first one being if this was Sue's daughter, I really didn't want to deal with her just yet. The second one was I had a feeling she was one of the wolves, as I drove away.

After a few minutes, I pulled up in front of the little red house I remember so well. It looked the same as it always did only it could use some paint, but it always looked that way.

Jake's make-shift garage looked like it had some work done to it. It looked as though he built it into a business with a sign that read Black Auto Repair to confirm my suspicions.

I hoped that Jake wasn't here. I really didn't want to face him yet. I needed to talk to the Chief before I dealt with the wolves. I took in a deep breath, climbed out of the car, went to the front door, and knocked.

I could hear the squeaking of Billy's wheelchair as he made his way to the door. The door opened and Billy looked me in the face.

"Bella? Oh my god Bella it is you, come in, come in…it's so good to see you honey, please sit down and tell me what you've been doing with yourself…does Charlie know you're here?" he asked all in one breath. I giggled at his giddiness.

"Hey Billy and yes Charlie knows I'm here, I'm staying with them at Sue's and for what I've been up to…well…that's partly why I'm here. I need to talk to you about tribal business Billy. I know of the wolves and I need to tell you a few things that I'm sure you're not privy too," I told him.

"Bella…how do you know of the wolves?" he asked softly.

"I know a lot of things Billy. I know of many shifters throughout the world and have helped them take out their main enemy…vampires, I'm a slayer," I told him. He sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Bella…honey…Slayers inherit that gene and as far as I know, Renee or Charlie neither one are Slayers," he said. I nodded agreeing with him.

"I know…" I said taking in another deep breath. "Charlie isn't my father, Billy," I told him.

"Oh hell Bella, you know?" he asked surprised rubbing his face with his hands.

"What do you mean, you know?" I asked him questionably.

"Bella, your mom called here a while back…she told Charlie that he wasn't your father…Charlie was heartbroken. He came to me telling me of Renee's indiscretion and her admittance about him not being your father, but made me swear not to tell you if ever you showed up. He said it didn't matter to him, that you were his daughter no matter what anyone said," he explained.

I nodded again.

"Yeah, I knew he would feel that way…but the fact is I know. My real father trained me, we fought together and one day we met this gifted vampire that took away his senses. If he had known I was there he would have done the same to me, or at least tried, but he didn't see me. Before I could get to him he killed Adam. Of course I killed the vampire, but Adam died in my arms," I told him sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella, really I am. That must have been terribly hard for you," he said before continuing. "But from what I know of Slayers they go where they're needed…what brings you here, besides seeing Charlie?" he asked.

"It seems this is the hell mouth of the vampire world. My father told me to come here, work with the wolves and be of service to this tribe. He said that something is about to go down on this reservation and I needed to be here to help the wolves, it was absolutely necessary for the safety of this tribe," I told him.

Billy sighed.

"Well Bella…I understand and I'm glad you're here to help, but why are you telling me all this?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"Because…I always meet with the chief once I come on their land, Billy."

"I see…well sweetie, I guess you wouldn't know this, but I'm not the Chief any longer," he stated. I closed my eyes hoping he wasn't going to tell me what I knew down deep inside he was going to tell me.

"Jacob is Chief now honey, he took over when he turned 18 and also became Alpha of the wolves," he said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I know how hard it's going to be to talk to him, but please realize that back when Jake sent you away, he was ordered to do so. You weren't an imprint and only imprints are allowed to know about the wolves," he told me.

"Yeah, I realized that later. Once I was at school I started remembering all those stories you used to tell us when we were young. I put two and two together and finally figured it out, but it still didn't stop the hurt I felt with the way he did it. So I stayed away from him. Tell me… has he imprinted?" I asked sadly.

He shook his head.

"No…he hasn't sweetie, but you have to talk to him about this, it's too important to let go," he replied. I nodded, understanding what he said was true.

"Is he around, I mean… is he close? Where I can at least talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's around, he should be here any minute actually," he said looking towards the front door, which began to opened at that very moment, revealing a huge completely filled-out definitely grown up Jacob Black.

* * *

Stay with me guys...there's still a lot of twist and turns and a few new character still to join...let me know what you think so far...thanks huggs.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta/ Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson.

I do not own Twilight, I only love playing around in Stephanie's Universe.

Chapter 3

Reasons and Encounters.

(Jake's P.O.V.)

I was in my garage working on the 2009 Ford Ram truck entrusted to me by Principal Carver of the tribal high school. I was changing the oil and filters as well as changing out the belts that were in dire need of replacing. I wondered how they hadn't broken before now, when my mind drifted in thought to Bella Swan.

I sighed, as I thought of how much I missed her. I reprimanded myself for being the cause of her sudden disappearance. The way I talked to her that day almost seven years ago caused her to run away from the Reservation and off to school, leaving our friendship in turmoil. I take full responsibility for her leaving so abruptly.

Charlie took the brunt of the hurt I laid upon us, for he misses her just as much as I do. I deserve to see how hurt he is with losing the everyday appearance of his daughter. Oh I'm sure she would have gone off to school to get her education, but she would have at least come home to visit from time to time. With the way I left things, I was sure she wasn't coming home in fear of having to face me and there lays the epitome of my destruction.

I was so torn at the time, I mean, really. Bella and I were finally growing close. Not just as friends, but close as in boyfriend and girlfriend. She was finally showing me more than the usual holding hands and the occasional kiss on the forehead.

I could see she was feeling more after I had helped her come back from what that leech had done to her. I even took her out on a date the night before I phased.

We laughed and she even allowed me to kiss her on the lips when I took her home for the night. I remember the softness of her lips and how she grabbed onto my hair at the base of my neck. I had never felt so in-tune with someone in my life.

As I drove home I should have been happier than I had ever been in my life, and I was at first; but, then this growing aggravation took over and all I wanted to do was rip my Rabbit, V.W. to pieces. I didn't understand it. I began to sweat profusely. I was in such a rage when I reached the house. I jumped from my car, slamming the door behind me and stormed into the house.

Dad asked me if I was okay, but all I did was growl at him. I actually growled at my dad! I went to my bedroom, slammed the door, and proceeded to tear the room apart. Next thing I know I've got fucking Sam Uley in my face, pulling me out of my house and into the woods, joined by Embry Call. He had stopped hanging out with Quil and I, which made me even more upset and I'm sure I told him about himself between growls.

Paul Lahote was grinning from ear to ear about who knows what. I remember thinking the guy was off in his head. He was always bitching about something or another and starting fights, but now that I think about it, he had stopped fighting once he joined Sam's gang. And then there was Jared Cameron, he was always the quiet type, as he was then. He stood next to Sam watching the whole thing go down.

The next thing I know I'm sprouting fur, standing in the middle of the woods on four paws, as big as a horse, and I can hear all their thoughts in my head. I look around to find the four guys that had once stood before me had sprouted fur as well, and I could hear them using our minds to communicate…what the fuck?!

Sam explained what had happened, told me the legends were true, and I was one of the protectors of the tribe. He explained it all to me, and it was then I realized that Bella had been dating a vampire. Our sworn enemy! Surely she didn't know, did she? I asked myself. I soon came to the conclusion that Bella was smart and she definitely had to have known what they were, which totally pissed me off.

How could she do that? They were the walking dead. He had to be cold and hard to the touch. The thought of him touching Bella made my skin crawl. I was beyond pissed. It was then that Sam ordered me to stay away from Bella, telling me that I was a danger to her until I got myself under control.

At first I was mad as hell, who was he to order me to stay away from my one true love? I mean, she was a bloodsucker's girlfriend at one time; if he hadn't killed her I sure as hell wasn't going to. Hell, Paul even gave her the title "Leech lover".

After many more knock-down, drag-outs between Sam and me, I conceded to my Alpha's orders and began hiding from Bella. She called many times during a twenty-four hour period and continued for a while thereafter. Dad answered one time and told her that I was sick with mono and couldn't come to the phone. She sent note after note with Charlie, giving them to Dad to give to me. But, I just ignored them.

Did I miss Bella? Yes, very much, but I just couldn't get over the fact that she let that bloodsucker touch her. Plus, there was the fact that I had my own adjustments to attend to. I mean I just shifted into a huge wolf for Christ's sake.

I hated it and not only that, there was some great force out there telling me who I could fall in love with! Fuck that…Who were they to say who I could or couldn't fall in love with? I may be mad at Bella, but if I couldn't have her, then I didn't want anyone else. I never stopped to think that it might be her I could imprint on. I just hated the thought of some great spirit taking away my choices in the way of becoming a protector of our tribe or in a manner of love.

I remembered the day Bella showed up at the house to confront me on why I hadn't called or been around. They guys stood back some, as I approached her. She was sad and hurt that I hadn't tried to contact her, and when she saw I was with the guys who I had complained to her about not two weeks before she began to worry. I could see it in her eyes on top of the fact that as soon as our eyes met, my whole world shifted.

I knew then that I had imprinted on Bella, but that same hurt stupid feeling I had about her and the Cullen boy set me off into a stubborn hateful rage, and I said things to Bella that I couldn't take back. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she told me she hated me and ran to her truck and angrily sped home.

I hated myself at that moment, not only for my words to Bella, but for the fact she wasn't there by my side with me. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest. My knees hit the ground as my hands fisted my own hair trying my best to rip it out by the roots. I heard Sam send the guys away as he came up beside me.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"You ordered me to stay away from her," was my only excuse. I knew I was using his order to stay away from Bella, but he never told me to do it the way I did. Sam shook his head.

"You imprinted on her Jacob, that was all you and you know it," he said, confused with my actions. "Handle it Black," he said, as he took off to join the others. I couldn't believe how immature I was back then, but then again, I was only seventeen.

I spent the entire night thinking about what I did to Bella. I finally realized that Bella had come to her senses when it came to Cullen, and she had spent the entire summer at my side. Granted it was so I could help her get back on her feet after the leech left her alone in the woods, but she was with me now.

It also dawned on me that I had imprinted on her which meant that she would be with me the rest of our lives, that is if she ever forgave me for being an idiot. I had said some very harsh words to her and I hoped she could forgive me.

The next morning I got out of bed, showered, dressed and headed for the woods. I dropped my shorts and tied them to my leg and burst into fur and ran to Forks, to Bella. As I came up behind her house I phased back and slipped my shorts on and ran to the front door.

I knocked, and after a few minutes Charlie answered the door. He gave me a disapproving look and asked what I wanted. After I told him that Bella and I had a fight and I wanted to talk to her to apologize, Charlie sighed and proceeded to tell me that she was gone.

Shock wasn't even close to what I felt at that moment. After finding out that she went away to school, I felt a little better, but not much. My chest still felt as though someone was reaching in and twisting, wringing out the blood it held, making it stutter every now and then.

The pack helped me get through the rougher times, and with time it got easier. I still felt the loss and missed her so much that there were some nights, and I swear I'd deny it to my dying days, but I did cry myself to sleep. Yes, the big bad Alpha cries okay… But yeah, I missed her a lot.

While Bella was gone a lot of things happened. I had become Alpha and Dad relinquished his Chief position to me. I had taken on the two most responsible positions in the tribe. I still think it was their way of keeping me busy as to not think about Bella, like that was going to happen.

Years crept by, and Charlie started seeing Sue Clearwater and before long they married. That was a big to do on the Rez. Emily offered to cater the event, which Sue happily accepted. Emily is a great cook, not as good as my Bella, but great none the less. I got the guys to build a platform so Charlie and Sue could have their first dance and we set up the tables and chairs.

Seth and Leah decorated the beach. It really did look awesome. I was really happy for the two of them. If any two people deserved to be happy it was them, and they were. I could see it in their faces. I couldn't help thinking of Bella as the ceremony went on.

My chest ached more on the day of Charlie and Sue's wedding, but I grinned and bore it. After all, it was my own fault as to why I was going through this. If I hadn't been so damn stubborn, she would probably be right here next to me watching her dad get married. I sighed.

It was then I felt a pat to my shoulder. I looked next to me and saw Sam with a sad smile on his face. He knew how I was feeling. I just shook my head, turning to watch Sue give herself to Charlie in wedlock. Dad was at his side as his best man and Leah was her mother's bridesmaid. They were all very handsome standing up there, and I had to admit Charlie and Sue couldn't have looked happier.

It wasn't six months later that Charlie decided to sell his house in Forks and move into the Clearwater house. Sue went to do some last minute details to the house in Forks.

We had had a lot of vampire activity lately on the Reservation and I was worried about letting Sue go to Forks unattended. She said she didn't see why she would need a chaperone just to go to Forks, but I wasn't convinced, so I sent Embry to Forks to stay hidden in the woods unless she needed his help.

It wasn't long when I heard the call of the wolf howling in the woods, not far from the house. I ran out of the garage heading for the woods, slipped off my shorts and phased.

"What's going on?" I asked, as Sam answered in wolf form.

_"Embry just checked in. Bella's at the house in Forks,"_ I froze where I stood. _"Jake…did you hear what I said?"_ He asked.

_"Yeah, I heard, Embry, stay there I'm on my way,"_ I ordered, and took off in a flash. As I met up with Embry, he told me that Bella had left with Charlie and Sue and was headed for La Push. I sighed, and told him to head home and I followed him to the Reservation. Once there, he went his way and I went towards Sue and Charlie's. I phased and walked up to the door and knocked.

Leah answered the door with a smirk on her face. Yeah, that's what I needed…Leah's smart ass mouth to start with me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's gone, she left as I was coming around the house," she told me. I sighed, turning around to leave not wanting to get into a stupid round about conversation with Leah.

"She's at your house, she wanted to see Billy," she said with a smirk. I gave her a disapproving look, and ran in human form headed to my own house, thinking if I had just stayed there I would have seen her much sooner.

As I walked up on the porch, I could hear her beautiful voice as she talked to Dad. I opened the door, unable to wait any longer to see her. I stepped into the house and there she was. My heart was doing flip-flops. My imprint was home. I could almost cry seeing her sitting there talking with Dad.

She turned to me and my heart did a nose dive as I stared at the scar that traveled down the right side of her face. Not because she was ugly, far from it, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes on; but someone had hurt her and I wanted to rip them to shreds for hurting my angel.

I smiled at her and called her name as I made my way to her. I pulled her from the sofa and swung her around, holding her tight in my arms as I breathed in her scent, God how I missed her. I sat her on her feet and stared into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Oh, Bells, what have you've gotten yourself into this time?" I asked as my finger trailed down the scar on her face. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not very alluring is it?" she asked softly. I smiled at her as I pulled her into a crushing hug.

"You'll always be beautiful to me Bells," I whispered into her ear, as I stroked her long soft hair. I pulled her away slightly and looked down at her again. "So, what is it this time Bells? Do you have a vampire on your tail or a few of them this time?" I asked.

I knew she wouldn't understand, but Sam filled me in on how she was constantly in the eyes of vampires. He said they had to protect her on a few occasions, before she left. It didn't matter if she didn't know of the wolves which I was sure she did, as I said, Bella was smart. I figured she worked that out after she left and if not; she was my imprint and would find out anyway.

But it looked as though she had met one on her own, which scared the life out of me. I wasn't there to protect her. I shoved that thought out of my head, not wanting to think about what could have happened while she was on her own.

It was then that Dad told me about Bella being a Slayer. Of course I didn't believe it, because you have to born into something like that, much like us. You have to carry the gene, but I was really thrown for a loop to hear that Charlie wasn't her father. And that Charlie knew it as well, but he didn't know that Bella knew about it already. She was making plans to explain it all to him seeing that he knew of the wolves now.

I didn't listen to too much of what she had to say at the moment. I was too busy concentrating on the fact she was here, with me; but, I did hear that something or someone was on their way here and it was big. I wanted to hear more and we were having a pack meeting that evening, so I asked Bella to join us and explain all that had happened to her and to tell me about what's coming. She agreed and left telling me she would see me later.

It was hard letting her leave, even if it was just to go down the road a ways. I haven't felt this much at peace since she left. I walked her to her car and gave her another hug and kissed her forehead. I felt the energy pass between the two of us and I couldn't be happier. My imprint was home, Slayer or not. I wouldn't be letting her leave again…ever.

* * *

The next update will be Bella and Jake's first meeting in Bella's P.O.V. enjoy...huggs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta:** Maria Vilson, who is amazing.

**A/N:** I don't not own Twilight or anything Twilight related, that honor belongs to S.M. alone. I just play around with them and make them do my bidding.

** Chapter 4**

**Chief Jacob**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

Jake stood in the doorway of his father's house staring down at me. He had grown…hell, grown was an understatement…he was huge…his bulging muscles sprouted from everywhere. He had cut his hair short, and he had completely grown up most handsomely.

He walked over to me, pulled me to my feet and swung me around in a tight hug before standing me on my feet, and stood in front of me. He towered over me looking down with sad eyes. He placed his hands on the sides of my face, staring into my eyes.

"Oh, Bells, what have you've gotten yourself into this time?" he asked as his finger trailed down the scar on my face. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not very alluring is it?" I asked softly, stating more as a fact than a question. He smiled at me as he pulled me into a crushing hug.

"You'll always be beautiful to me Bells," he said stroking my hair. He pulled me away slightly and looked down at me again. "So, what is it this time Bells? Do you have a vampire on your tail or a few of them this time?" he asked.

I didn't understand what he was talking about, Jake had just phased when he sent me away, why was he asking me these things. Unless Sam… and that's when it dawned on me… Sam, he was the one who found me in the woods after Edward left me.

Of course Jake would know, especially since Sam was probably one of the wolves that went after Laurent that time in the open field destroying him. Jake was probably pissed when he found out what Edward was, which was probably another reason he wanted nothing to do with me. Billy's voice snapped me out of my memories.

"Jake…she's a Slayer." Jake looked at his dad with a questionable, but shocked look on his face.

"What? How is that even possible? I thought the gene was passed down like it is with us?" he asked confused.

"That is true son," Billy continued.

"Well, I know Charlie's not a Slayer, what are you telling me, that Renee is?" he asked.

"No Jake she isn't a Slayer either," I told him. Jake looked back at me, sighing while shaking his head.

"Bella, you're not a Slayer, I don't know how you came up with the idea that you are one, but you have to be born to it honey and you are in no way born to it," he said while looking over my body and then finally settling on my face. He softly stroked the scar on my face once again with worry in his eyes.

"Gawd… look at yourself Bells, it's a wonder you weren't killed sweetheart," he said clearly frightened for me. I tightened my grip on his hands after I grabbed them and pushed them away from my face.

"Charlie isn't my father Jake," I told him. He looked at me with a furrowed brow.

"What the fuck are you saying Bella?" he asked derisively. "Of course he's your father," he chided. I pushed away from Jake, walked back to the sofa and sat down. I placed my elbows on my legs and clasped my hands together before I began.

"In every sense of the word…yes, you're right, he is my father. He has always been there for me as I grew into an adult so… yes, he is my father, but not my biological father.

I met my real father a little over a year ago. He came to me telling me a story of how he met the woman of his dreams, how he spent time with this woman and she became pregnant. She wouldn't leave her husband and told him that the child she carried wasn't his. He followed this woman, and after the child was born he watched over the child as she grew.

He told of how this girl got herself involved with a creature that he went to and told to leave with his family, and if they did not do as he said they would all die." I explained, as Jacob walked over to me and sat by my side to listen to the rest of my story. I looked over at him sighing, as I continued.

"Before they left he made the father figure of this coven, who was also a doctor of medicine, do a blood test to find out if the child he had been following all those years was actually his. You see the coven had a file on this girl. It seemed she was somewhat of a klutz who needed the good doctor's attention more often than not. So, they had her blood type and D.N.A. on file," I sighed once again then continued on.

"They took his blood to see if their blood type matched…and of course it did. The family left the girl alone and shattered. The man still didn't make his self known. It seemed she was in the best of care with the wolves, he thought she was better off at the time and left her in there.

After that the girl went off to college. He found out what she was studying, and although he was surprised, he left her to her studies of Native American History," I told them, as I once again looked down at my hands as if they were the most important thing at the time. I hoped that if the pack needed this information that Jake would be the one to tell it because I sure as hell didn't want to go through this again…I continued on with my explanation.

"He thought that it was ideal, that she would need all the information she can learn about that subject, seeing she would need it in the future… so, he waited once again for this girl to graduate from college. After graduation the girl found a job up in the northern part of Michigan working with the Ojibwa people on their reservation as a teacher. Shortly after she was working there was when he made contact with that girl."

I looked back to Jake keeping a serious expression. "Jake that girl was me. Mom admitted it and Billy says that she called and told Charlie when I found out about him. Evidently Charlie doesn't know I know and wishes for me never to find out," I told him. Jake put his arm around me and brought me into one of his crushing hugs stroking my hair with the other hand as he moved me closer to him.

"Oh hell, I'm sorry Bells… Well, actually that explains a lot, you were always drawn to danger. I couldn't believe all the supernatural crap that used to find you, that used to follow you around like you were some kind of magnet. There just had to be a reason for it," he said pulling me away a little looking down into my eyes. If Charlie isn't your father who is this guy who followed you around exactly? It's obvious that he's a slayer, but what's his name?" he asked curiously.

Jake… now's not a good time for that," Billy told his son.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jake, my father was Abraham Van Helsing; he was killed while we were fighting a gifted vampire. His gift was that he could make all your senses stop working. You couldn't see, taste, or feel, nothing. The vampire didn't see me in time and I killed him, but not before he killed my father," I told him. Jake grimaced and then let out a long sigh.

"I see, I'm so sorry honey," he said once again. "Van Helsing, huh, been around a long time, he chuckled, trying to make light out of a bad situation.

"He was named after his great-grandfather Jake," I told him.

"Yeah, I figured, sorry bad joke," he said. He took my small hands in his large ones and pulled them into his lap. "I've missed you Bells," he said, as he played with my fingers.

"There's a lot I need to tell you honey and I think there's a lot you need to tell me. I guess Dad told you about me being chief now," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, he did, I also know about the wolves," I told him.

"Yeah, I thought you'd figure that out, probably long before you found out what you were," he commented and I nodded. "So, is that what happened to your face? Did a bloodsucker do that to you?" he asked.

I nodded once again, as I lowered my face hating for Jake to look on this disfigurement. He placed his finger under my chin and raised my face to look at him.

"Don't ever hide your face from me Bells, I already told you. You will always be beautiful to me," he said, pulling me once again in to a tight hug. "Listen were having a pack meeting here tonight around eight o'clock, why don't you join us, you can tell us what brings you here, unless it's me which I'd gladly accept as a good enough reason," he said with a wide grin sporting his perfect white teeth, before continuing," and we can explain to the pack what you are and what you're capable of," he requested. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be here. I've got to get back to Charlie and Sue's. Charlie's probably home by now," I told them, as I stood up and Jake stood up behind me placing his warm hands on my hips, swinging me around to face him.

"You're staying at the Clearwater's?" he asked worriedly. "Don't let Leah get to you…she can be a handful when she wants to be," he warned.

"Clearwater! That's where I've heard that name before," I said as it became clear to me.

"What? What are you talking about Bells?" Jake asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that when I heard Sue mention Leah and Seth's name, I knew I'd heard it before. It just dawned on me where I had heard it. It was you…you told me of Leah and Sam," I explained. Jake laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I probably did mention it to you back then," he said. I started to leave and Jake walked up to me, grabbed my arm and turned me to face him once again. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tonight honey," he said. I smiled and walked over to Billy, kissed him on the cheek and left for the Clearwater's house.

As I drove back to where I was staying, I couldn't help but think about how much Jake had changed. I guess he had… not only had he phased into a wolf, but it had been a few years since I had seen him. Everyone changes, hell, I was proof of that. I'm nowhere near the same person I was back then.

I also noticed that Jake couldn't keep his hands off me. He was constantly touching me; whether it was hugging me, kissing me, or just plan holding my hand he was in constant contact with me. I also noticed the first time he touched me I felt a tingling run through me.

I know things work differently on different reservations, including the imprinting process. I've seen how it works, the effect it has on certain people, which made me wonder if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. I don't think it happened today either, so if that's true, that would mean that he imprinted before I left the first time.

Could that be possible? How did he handle not being near me if that was how it was? Why didn't he tell me instead of pushing me away? I know that Billy said he was ordered to stay away from me, but I know from experience that if someone imprints that no one not even the Alpha, can't stop a shifter from seeing his imprint. I had a lot of questions for Chief Black and I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say for himself.

I pulled into the driveway at the Clearwater's. I guess it would still be called the Clearwater's wouldn't it…and made my way into the house. I got as far as the hall when I heard Charlie call to me.

"Bella, come in here for a minute," he called. I walked into the living room to find the woman I had seen when I was leaving and a guy almost as big as Jake standing there with Charlie. "Bells, these are Sue's kids, Leah and Seth, guys this is my daughter Bella," he introduced. I nodded to them.

"It's nice to meet you," I told them.

"Yeah, same here," Leah said nonchalantly like I was wasting her time.

"Hey Bella, welcome home," Seth said with a huge welcoming smile.

"Thanks, Um…I need to go clean up, if you'll excuse me," I told them, as I turned to go upstairs to wash up and find something to wear to the pack meeting. As I entered the room, I found my things that I had put in the drawer laying on my bed.

"Figures," I said out loud, as I grabbed my bag that I had placed at the end of the bed and began put my things back into it, after finding what I was wearing for the night. I had heard her come into the room, but chose to ignore her.

"This is my room and nobody and I mean nobody, takes what belongs to me," Leah said plopping down on her bed.

"Look, it wasn't my idea, I didn't even want to be here, Charlie made me come here and Sue cleared out one of your drawers not me! It's fine, I can keep my things in my bag," I told her.

"I know about you Swan and I don't like you. I know what you did to Jake, so stay away from me you understand?" she demanded.

"Fine with me!" I told her between my grinding teeth, as I reached to get my clothes to clean up. Leah grabbed my arm and twirled me around. At the same time I grabbed my knife and released it from its holster, the sword transformed from its knife form into a sword as the flames licked its sharp edges. I flung it up and took my usual stance.

"Whoa!" Leah yelled jumping back putting her hands up in surrender.

"Don't you ever touch me again! I understand that you're hurting and have an attitude towards everyone and that's fine, but don't you ever think just because you're a wolf that you can demand anything from me! I've dealt with a lot worse than you honey and they aren't walking this earth to tell anyone about it… and you know nothing about what happened between Jake and me. 'So you' stay away from me…Is that understood?" I demanded using her words she just spat at me on her. She nodded, backing away. I let the sword transform into its previous form and holstered it once again.

"Look I'm sorry, I could feel your anger when you touched me and I reacted. I know we're supposed to be step-sisters now… I guess. So, let's at least try to get along for our parents sake, okay?" I asked. She nodded once again.

"What are you?" she asked in wonderment.

"I guess you'll find that out at the meeting tonight."

"You're going to be there?" she asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, I talked to Jake just before I came back." She nodded again and left the room. After cleaning myself up, I made my way down stairs. Charlie told me that Leah had left.

He told me not to put too much stock into what Leah says or does, He tried to explain what happened to Leah, but little did he know that I already knew the jist of it. I told him I've seen girls like Leah before and not to worry, I knew how to handle them and went to help Sue with dinner.

After we ate and I helped clean up, I told Charlie I had to meet up with Jake to talk about a few things. The smile that crossed his face was priceless. I shook my head thinking that he and Billy had been trying to get Jake and me together since birth and left.

I drove back to Jake's house and parked out front. I got out, making my way to the front porch as Jake came out. He pulled me into one of his signature hugs once again.

"Bells, you came," he chimed, happy to see me.

"Yeah, I told you I would."

"Yeah, but I didn't know for sure… Oh, never mind, you're here and that's all that matters, come on in." I followed him in the house to find a group of over-sized men and Leah sitting around the room. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair between the kitchen and the living room.

I was surprised that this little house could hold them all, for they were giants. They were all smiling at me, as I made my way across the room and took one of the chairs Jake motioned to.

"Alright guys, settle down. I'm sure you all know or at least have heard of Bella Swan," Jake said turning to me, giving me a wink.

"Hey Bella," Embry and Quil said simultaneously.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you both again," I told them.

"Hey, can we see your sword," they asked, as I turned to look at Leah, who turned her head and looked the other way.

"Not right now guys, besides it doesn't work like that," I told them.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"It works with my emotions, I have to be pissed or wanting to kill something for it to make itself known," I explained. They all looked at me in shock and then to Leah and let out a howl of a laughter.

"What did you do Leah, to make her want to kill you?" they asked between breaths as they laughed. Leah rolled her eyes ignoring them. Jake squeezed his eyebrows together looking at Leah.

"Alright guys settle down," Jake repeated, still concentrating on what Leah was up too.

"What's the leech lover doing here anyway Jake? If you think we're going to protect her sorry ass again you've got another thing coming…let her fend for herself this time," Paul complained, as Jake turned his attention to Paul and his comment.

"Paul, shut your mouth! Once again you let your mouth over load you ass…Bella isn't here for help, she is here to help us," Jake told him.

"How in the hell is she going to help us, she's nothing, but a little girl. A leech lover," Paul continued.

"Paul, have you heard nothing these guys have said? Did you listen when Leah told you about her sword?" Jake asked Paul.

"So she's got a sword. A little pig sticker isn't going to hurt any bloodsucker," he chuckled.

Why did I listen when Adam told me to come here, I should have known better. I was getting more pissed off by the minute, as I sat here listening to Paul chastising me about one thing and on to another.

He then got up and traipsed himself across the room and got into my face telling me to take my sorry ass somewhere other than on the Reservation, that I wasn't welcome here. It was then that I lost it. I stood up, drawing my knife, watching as it transformed itself into a sword as the fire sprung out from its edge. I placed it under Paul's chin. I knew the flames were burning his neck, but I couldn't care less.

"Don't mess with this little girl Paul, she bites back," I told him between clinched teeth. Jake walked up to us slowly.

"Bells honey, put the sword away. Paul, she's a Slayer, she's able to take your sorry ass out without thinking twice about it, so I suggest you apologize and then sit your ass down and shut your fucking mouth!" Jake told him. Paul stood there for a few seconds before saying anything.

"I'm sorry Bella," Paul said, as I drew my blade back and to its holster. Paul stood there looking at me before turning and taking his seat again.

"That was cool as fuck," Quil chanted, as Jake took control of the room once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Beta/ Advisor/Proof reader: The amazing Maria Vilson.

A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I just play around in her world.

**Chapter 5**

**The meeting of the Pack**

* * *

After the room calmed down once again, Jake looked at Paul and Leah. "I don't know what's up with the two of you, but I want it to end now! We are a pack, we're supposed to work together, to help the people on this reservation, not provoke them and bring more havoc among the people," Jake chided.

"She's not our people Jake, she's a paleface that has done nothing but bring us trouble and heartache," Leah complained.

"You know nothing Leah!" Jake said before being interrupted by Paul.

"No, she's right, Jake, the leech lover took up with one of our enemies, when she was here the last time, brought nothing, but trouble with her! Now she's back and you welcome her with open arms!? What will she bring this time if you allow her to stay among our people?" Paul spouted.

"Listen to me, all of you…Bella didn't bring nothing with her, it was here to begin with. The Cullen's were here long before Bella even came to Forks! The danger was here before Bella came here, so, how is that even her fault? She made mistakes as a teenager, but who of us hasn't? The trouble we had while the Cullen's were here was of their doing not Bella's. They knew the cost of bringing a human into their world, they put Bella in danger by associating with her, but they ignored it. They put Bella in the midst of all the supernatural crap at a young age. But it was also her destiny as well. I didn't know it at the time, as she didn't understand it either. But it is true, it was her destiny.

"Was it her destiny to be left in the woods alone and broken?" Sam asked, remembering that day with sadness. I looked over at Sam and scowled at the memory.

"As much as I would love to blame the Cullen's for that and I guess in a way it is their fault for bringing me into their world, but it wasn't their decision to leave. My father approached them and threatened to kill them all if they didn't leave and never return," I told them.

The pack snorted out a chuckle with my comment. "Charlie threatened them and they listened? I find that hard to believe," Leah chortled.

"Charlie isn't my father!" I sneered, as the pack heads all snapped up to look at me in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Swan? Of course he's your father!" Leah chided.

"Haven't you guys been paying attention at all? Hell, no wonder we're a piss poor pack! From here on out we're going to start training hard, you'll all become the pack this reservation can be proud of or so help me god, I rip you apart myself!" Jake reprimand. "Bella is here to help us. Evidently we're in for one hell of a battle. She was sent here to help us get ready to face what is coming. Bella isn't a normal human guys, she is what is called a Slayer… She kills vampires, just as we do," Jake continued.

"Well, that's a change from loving one of them, hu Swan?" Paul snickered.

"Van Helsing," I corrected. As the pack, once again, snapped their heads around, to look at me.

"As in Dracula's Van Helsing?" Jared asked with his own snicker. I nodded.

"He was my father, he was named after his great-grandfather," I continued.

"You're telling us that he was real, that he told you he killed vampires and you believed that Swan?" Paul asked with a chuckle.

"Are wolves real Paul? Vampires?" I asked, he stopped smiling and looked at me with a wrinkled brow.

"My father was Abraham Van Helsing and he was as real as you are sitting there. Stoker wrote a book about vampires calling his character Dracula. It was obvious, he knew they existed, but to keep himself safe by changing the way they lived and how they could be killed. My father told me that there was a myth that Stoker himself was a vampire or maybe even a Slayer, but that died with him. No one could prove it and as I said it was only a rumor. But the name Van Helsing is very much real. The vampires know of this name and are threatened by it. It is well known among them. Adam trained me well, before his death.

"Adam? If his name was Abraham, why did you call him Adam?" Quil asked. I smiled at the memory of Adam explaining it to me.

"My father hated that his name was famous. He loved his family, but hated that he was named after the famous Van Helsing. So he had his friends call him Adam, I just followed suit, it was hard for me to call him father at first after believing all my life that Charlie was my dad. So I called him Adam as his friends did."

"Did a leech do that to your face Bella?" Embry asked. I lowered my head and nodded.

"It happened when I was new at Slaying, Adam and I came across a group of vamps that was terrorizing a small town near Belgium. There were about six of them, Adam told me to stay close to him, but I ventured off to help this little boy who was scared out of his wits, just as I went to swing my sword at the leech his claw skimmed across my face. I killed it, but he left his mark on me before he died. Adam killed the rest, burned them all and carried me away from the town and took care of my wounds. He did the best he could for me with what we had and the area wasn't best known for their medical treatments. So I was left with this," I explained pointing to my scar.

"What happened to your dad Bella?" Seth asked. I looked at him in sadness.

"That's enough guys, we need to get on with the reason of this meeting," Jake said.

"No Jake, it's alright, they need to know all of it, if they're going to accept me," I told him. Jake nodded and sat down next to me.

"We were in North Dakota when one of the reservations from New Mexico called Adam asking for help. They didn't have shifters on that particular reservation and were being harassed by a group of vampires down there. You must understand reservations all over the world called us for help all the time and we went to whoever needed us to rid them of vampires. It's what we did, or I do now.

Anyway, we got there and met with the chief of the tribe he explained his dilemma and we set out to get rid of said vampires, come to find out there was only the one. He was gifted, which we didn't know at the time. We were hiding in one of the trees, I didn't think anything of it at the time and when Adam jumped from the tree surprising the vamp. I saw Adam freeze. He put out his hands in front of himself as if he was blind. He was swinging his sword missing his target, which never happened and I knew right then that the vamp had blocked his senses.

The vamp didn't know I was there and when I jumped from my perch to kill him he brought his hand down and swiped his claws across Adams chest. He about cut him in half with that one swipe. As I hit the ground the vamp turned surprised to see me, as you can imagine and I brought my sword across his own chest, opening him up and setting him on fire. I was so pissed that I cut him a few more times. Needless to say he burnt quickly into ash. I ran to Adam and before he died, he told me to come here, that you would need my assistance soon. He explained that your reservation was sitting on a hell mouth so to speak and you will soon be swarmed with vampires. He knew of the shifters here, but said you will still need my help. So I buried my father and made my way back here," I explained, as I looked around the room, they all sat with their mouths hanging open after hearing my explanation. Jake placed his hand over mine to comfort me.

"Bella…are you telling us that there are other shifters in this world?" Billy asked. I looked at him and smiled as I nodded to him.

"Yes Billy, they aren't all wolves, but yeah there are a lot of shifters out there," I told him. Billy sat there thinking about what I told him as a smile started to creep across his face and ended in a large grin.

"Bella, I'm sorry about your father, but can I ask you something?" Quil asked.

"Of course Quil, you can ask me anything," I replied.

"What is a Slayer?" he asked. I laughed at his question, I would have thought it was obvious telling him what Adam and I had done the year or so we were together.

"She Buffy you moron," Embry said swiping his hand across the back of his head, as the room erupted into a hail of laughter.

"It broke the tensions in the room didn't it," Quil said rubbing the back of his head.

"Bella, does Charlie know he isn't your father?" Leah asked being more subdued. I looked at her and nodded once again.

"Yes, he does, though he doesn't know I know. Evidently he doesn't want me to find out," I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"So…What's coming Bella or do you know yet?" Sam asked. I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head.

"I'm not sure Sam. I don't think Adam knew either. He just knew something was going to happen. He didn't say when, only that it was coming. He also told me that it was one of the reasons I was put here to begin with," I explained.

"Well it must be something big if a Slayer says that a shifter can't handle it alone. It also explains why danger always found you in some way or another and if this reservation is what he says it is and if things would have worked out differently and you were raised by Adam you both would have probably based yourself here in Forks," Sam said as his mind wondered off in thought.

"I don't know Sam and you're probably right; we probably would have based ourselves in Forks. I replied.

"Okay enough. Now you know what Bella is and why she has come back to us. We need to start training. I've been thinking about this for awhile and I think it's time. We'll hit it hard and we'll do it daily until we start looking like the pack we're supposed to portray. You're going to be tired and every muscle in your body will ache, but I won't listen to anyone's belly aches. Is that understood?" Jake proclaimed fiercely.

Most of the pack just nodded where Paul yelled "Yes, finally some action," he said excited about the training. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"We'll start first thing in the morning, be here by six a.m. breakfast is on me," Jake ordered. "Bells, can you stick around for a few minutes after the meeting? I need to ask you something," he asked. I nodded. "Dad, can you hit the books for us? If Adam knew something was coming, there might be something in our records or legends about it. Unless Adam was a seer and I don't think that was the case, hu Bells?" I shook my head.

"Not that I'm aware of Jake, although we do get creepy feelings some times," I told him. Jake smiled at me and then turned to his dad.

"So Dad can you do that for me?"

"Sure son, I'll get right on that," Billy agreed.

"Bells, did Adam keep any records or scripts anything like that?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, actually he did, It's in a box in my duffle bag at Leah's, I haven't had the heart to look at it yet," I told him and I didn't, the thought of going through Adams things gave me panic attacks. It was hard watching him die. I kept thinking of all he told me when we first met and how Renee kept him out of my life knowing he was my father. He had followed me all my life keeping me safe from harm, when Jake and the pack wasn't looking out for me and although I only knew him a short time, I did in fact love him as a father, just as much as I loved Charlie.

"Can you bring that with you in the morning honey?" He asked. His sweet words of endearment surprised me. I nodded once again in agreement.

"Sure, sure Jake, I'll bring them," I told him, taking in a deep breath knowing I would have to suck it up as I thought to myself, if feeling a little uncomfortable looking at Adams things will help this tribe then so be it.

"Thanks Bells…Okay, you guys get out of here and get some rest," Jake continued as the pack rose and slowly filtered out.

Jake looked at me and smiled. "Bells, I know that you're this all mighty fighter now, but do you think you can… maybe come over early in the morning and fix these sorry excuses for wolves' breakfast, we've missed you cooking honey. You don't have too, but I sure hope you say yes," he asked with a hopeful face, with his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Damn, Jake, I could never refuse you anything, ass hat," I said as Jake chuckled and pulled me into one of his famous wolfie hugs. I patted his back as he released me and stood in front of me staring down at me with his twinkling eyes.

"I've missed you Bells, I really have. I'm glad you're home honey," he said softly.

"I've missed you too Jake and if I'm cooking in the morning I better get out of here and do some shopping, for I know there's not a damn thing in that kitchen to fix," I told him slyly. Jake smiled and then shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Bells, I'll give you some money to cover it," he promised.

"No you won't, I've got it. Adam taught me to fight and swing a sword. He taught me how to be strong and out maneuver my enemy and he also left me his fortune Jake. I have more than enough to feed this hungry group. So no more arguing over who will buy what," I told him.

"Yes ma'am," he said pulling me into another hug.

"Maybe I can talk Leah in going shopping with me," I told him.

"Yeah, right…good luck with that," he barked and I laughed as I walked to the door.

"See you in a little while Jake," I told him as I walked out the door.

* * *

Let me know what you think...please...Review...huggs.


	6. Chapter 6

Beta/ Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson.

A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related, that honor belongs to S.M. I just play around in her Universe.

Chapter 6

What the Hell is a Slayer?

* * *

After getting back to the Clearwater place, I found Leah in the kitchen talking with her mother. She was evidently telling her mom what I was, as Sue sat and listened enthusiastically. When Leah saw me enter the room she lowered her head clearly worried she was giving away secrets. I shook my head, as I sat down across from Leah.

I understood that Sue was perfectly aware of the wolves as one of the elders that she took on after the death of her husband and Leah's father. So, I knew she would sooner or later find out about me anyway. I was also aware that probably more than likely, Charlie knew of the wolves as well and as soon as I sat him down and explained I knew he wasn't my real or biological father, he too would find out about my supernatural tendencies.

"It's okay Leah, I don't mind if your mom knows what I am. I just ask that you don't breathe a word to Charlie before I have a chance to sit down and talk with him," I pleaded. Sue reached across the table and laid her hand on top of mine as it rested on the table.

"Oh honey, I would never break a confidence like that without your permission," she replied with a sad but honest smile. I nodded and gave her a relieved smile. There was no need to finish what Leah had explained to her mother for she had pretty much told her the whole story. I stood up from the table and looked over at Leah.

"I've got to run to the store and pick up some things for the packs breakfast in the morning. Would you like to come with me Leah? Maybe we can talk or I can answer any questions you might have that you're not quite sure about, when it comes to slaying," I asked her. Leah's eyebrows perked up and a smile came across her face as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Sure, Bella, I'd love to go with you," she said as she jumped to her feet and headed for the door. I looked at Sue and watched as she smiled at her daughter's readiness of sharing time with me. I told her we would see her soon as I turned and followed Leah to my car.

As we drove to town, we stayed quiet most of the way, I knew that Leah was getting her thoughts together before she began her question for me and about half way there Leah cleared her throat to get my attention before she began.

"So…Slayer hu?" she said with a smile. I looked over at her and returned her smile and nodded.

"Yep, slayer," I replied.

"It's kind of confusing to me," she said. "I mean…your human, but you are able to kill leeches. I mean…their really strong, even as a wolf were given strength enough to handle them. How does a small girl…err…women like yourself handle their strength, what if they bite you or get their arms around you? It looks like to me they could crush you easily," she claimed with the look of horror on her face. I smiled at her seeing she clearly didn't understand the workings of a slayer.

"Leah, don't always believe what you see…the whole idea of the leeches looking at me and only seeing that I am a small human girl throws them off. Their confidence is an important defense for me…they don't look at someone like me as a powerful force and by the time they figure it out…well…it's too late," I explained to her.

"So what exactly are you saying that you're stronger than you look?" she asked confused at what I just told her. I nodded.

"I'm much stronger than I look," I told her with a chuckle. She looked at me with a furrowed brow and I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Okay…tell me what makes up a slayer…just how dangerous are you?" she asked really wanting to know. I looked at her and chuckled once again.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes, I really want to know."

"Okay…ummm…" I started putting all I wanted to say in place. "I am strong, very strong and I am very fast…I can move faster than they can, when I move at that speed they only see a blur as only you can. A human wouldn't be able to see me move at all," I told her as she gasped at my explanation. "If it ever came down to one of the leeches taking a bite out of me… that alone would kill them within minutes…you see my blood drawls them to me…hence Edward calling me his singer…but the fact is that all vampires are drawn to me due to my blood," I told her.

"I don't understand, you told Jake, that back when that bloodsucker James kidnapped you and bit you that Edward sucked out the venom. Why didn't he die?" she asked. I looked at her shocked. I had just explained that to Jake early this afternoon when he had seen the scar on my wrist. He must have phased and thought about it for Leah to know of it already.

"You know about that?" I asked as she nodded. "Well, I talked to Adam about that very thing and the only thing we could come up with is that I hadn't trained yet…it's much like you wolves, you carry the gene in your bodies, but it lies dormant in your system until activated. Mine only activated when Adam began training me," I explained. With the explanation she stared out the window thinking about it and then nodded like she understood.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," she replied satisfied with my answer. "Okay…you said that your blood kills them once they take any of it, how does that work and once they grab you to start sucking your blood how do you get away from them?" she asked and I sighed trying to figure out the best way to answer her once again.

"Well…I'm stronger than they are to beginning with so I can get away from them. I usually get a little torn up from dislodging myself from their teeth, but I can get away easily. As for your other question…Uh…My blood is poisonous to them, much like their blood is to you wolves, but more so. I know that their venom can kill you wolves too, but you can be saved if taken care of right away. There's no saving them from my blood, it's like acid to their system. Once digested they are finished," I told her. Her jaw dropped as she looked at me in complete awe. I chuckled at the face she now wore.

"You're fucking kidding me!" she replied finally, after composing herself.

"I'm being completely honest with you Leah," I told her with a chuckle.

"That's fucking awesome Bella! Wow…I wouldn't have never believed that if someone else had told me that…but you being the one who can do that…I have to believe it and can't wait to see it happen," she replied excitedly, as she stared out the window trying to visualize it happening while her mouth still hung open.

"Well, let hope it doesn't happen too soon, that shit hurts when a vamp bites into you," I told her with a cringe remembering the feeling and I wasn't exaggerating.

"Oh I'd imagine it would hurt…sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," she said apologetically.

"Yeah, I know Leah, don't worry about it, I know what you mean…I guess it would take a lot of people by surprise if they knew what my blood did to vamps," I told her still chuckling.

"So what else makes up a slayer?" she asked, still wanting more knowledge.

"Well, let me see… I'm not used to explaining what I'm capable of, but I guess I would have to say that I can shield…I can tell when something is about to happen, the closer confrontation gets the more powerful the feeling… Oh and I can sort of tell what others are feeling when they touch me, it kind of an empathy thing, but it's not that strong or at least not as strong as Jasper's, I mean he can force emotions on another where I can't, I only feel what they are feeling at the moment…uh…I'm also very acrobatic with the speed, it gives me more supernatural agility to move in compromising positions. I can also generate heat, it's not much, but it's enough to force the vamps away so I can get a better chance at attacking again. But that about covers it," I told her.

"Wow, you act like it not much, but you can actually do lot," she said. I nodded with a shrug. I could do more, but I didn't want to get into all of it tonight. I wanted to talk to Jake about most of it first.

"Yeah, I guess…I'm just used to doing it, so it doesn't seem like much when you're constantly doing your job," I told her.

"I guess," she said. "That shield thing what is that all about?" she asked.

"The shield is to protect me from gifted vampires. Only a few of us have that. It blocks any gift that a vampire tries to throw at us and one of the reasons none of the Cullen's gifts ever worked on me," I told her.

"I take it that your father didn't have that gift," she asked sorrowfully. I looked away from her, shaking my head.

"No…he did not," I whispered sadly.

"What's the story with the sword? How does that work?" she asked.

"The sword, my father gave me after I trained. He told me it wouldn't work until my body accepted the slayer that lied deep within me. Once that kicked in it became a part of me. If I become upset or in the throes of battle and once drawn, it turns into a sword and flames engulf it, it works with my emotions. I can also use it as a regular knife, you know to cutting up an apple or gut a fish, which I've had to do from time to time especially if we were away from civilization, the holster has a flint on it, see!" I said pointing down to the side of the holster where the flint was imbedded into the side of it in its own little pocket. She nodded and gave me an excited smile.

"It's so cool…did your father have one as well?" she asked. I sighed, nodding.

"Yes, he did, but once the slayer that carries it dies, it disintegrates," I told her.

"Oh, I see…sorry Bella," she said.

"No…it's okay Leah…really," I told her.

The rest of the trip into town was quiet, I think Leah, pretty much understood what I was and after bringing up my father she stayed quiet absorbing all I told her and leaving me to my thoughts. Once at the store we got all that was needed for breakfast and a few more things I wanted to do for the Black's I knew they always had a hard time with food and such with the small income that Jake brought in and what Billy made on his disability check. I wanted to take an afternoon and cook up a bunch of dinners to freeze so all they had to do is pop it in the oven and heat it up for a nourishing evening meal, plus I got enough staples to hold them over for awhile.

Once back at the Black's Leah and Jake helped me unload the car. "Damn Bells what ya do buy out the store?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nah…just stuff for breakfast and a few other things to hold you and your dad over for awhile," I told him.

"You didn't have to do that Bells…you know that," he said quietly and I could tell he was feeling bad accepting hand outs. I walked up to Jake and put my hand on his chest.

"You're family Jake, I'm in the position to help and besides, I'll probably be here a lot eating, so I'm only doing my share," I told him. He looked down and smiled at me.

"I'll hold you to that Bells," he said with his signature smile. I walked back to the kitchen and started putting things away as Leah started on a rampage of telling Jake all I was capable of doing as a slayer. Jake looked at her and smiled just nodded his head at all she was telling him. She looked like a kid in a candy store telling Jake all she had to say as he listened patiently while helping me store the food in the refrigerator and cabinets.

"Well I guess we had better get going if I'm going to get up early enough to cook all you over grown wolves' breakfast," I said as I looked over at Leah. "You ready Leah?" I asked as she nodded.

"Sure, sure…goodnight Jake, see you bright and early," she said running out the door without waiting on me. I chuckled at how differently she was acting from earlier in the day.

"Wow…what the hell did you do to Leah? I've never seen her act that way ever," he said with a chuckle. I looked at him shrugging my shoulders.

"I didn't do anything, other than tell her about what a slayer is capable of," I told him.

"Can you do all that she was telling me?" he asked surprised. I shrugged as I nodded my head to his answer.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would have that effect on Leah though…maybe she just excited that she's not the only girl now," I told him. He nodded as he thought of what I just said.

"That's right she was the only girl, maybe that's all it is…oh well, I'm just glad she not being her usual bitchy self," he said with a chuckle as he grabbed me and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. He looked down at me and kissed me on my forehead and then looked me in the eyes. "Thanks Bells for all this stuff," he said as he waved his hand around the kitchen. "We need to talk soon as well Bella, we need to set things straight between the two of us," he said in finishing.

"Yes…we do…and as far as the food, that's not a problem, I told you, I'll probably be around a lot eating with you all, so no thanks necessary," I told him as I kissed his chest just above his heart and pulled away following Leah to the car. "Goodnight Jake, see you bright and early," I told him as I walked through the door.

"Goodnight Bells," he said as the door shut and I climbed into my car as Leah and I found our way home for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Beta/ Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson.

A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related, including its characters, that honor belongs to S.M. I just change the plot and make the characters do my bidding. Mwaaahaaaaha.

Chapter 7

Breakfast and the Letter

* * *

As the sun came up, the annoying sound of the alarm clock buzzed in my ear so loud that I almost came straight out of the bed. Rubbing my eyes once I had realized what the sound was and where I was, along with being annoyed and still very tired, I wanted to throw the annoying object through a window. Instead I reached over and hit the off button, taking notice of the time being five a.m. I lay back on the bed and groaned. I had actually gotten six hours sleep…something my body was nowhere near used to.

I opened my eyes once again, and took in a deep breath, scanning the room to find Leah standing in front of the mirror brushing her short spiked hair.

"Good morning," she replied as I shook my head trying to lose the cloudiness that swirled inside my skull.

"Good morning Leah," I returned. I think I got too much sleep. Not being used to sleeping so much, it almost felt as though I hadn't slept at all, if that made any sense.

"We should be getting to Jake's soon, so you better hurry up," she reminded me, as I groaned once again. I had forgotten I had promised to make the pack breakfast this morning. I threw my legs off of the bed and grabbed a change of clothes, a pair of blue jeans and white tank top with a button down blue blouse. I also grabbed a matching set of undergarments, the blue lacy bra and panties I was not used to wearing.

I was used to comfort, not constriction, or daintiness in this case; and, I am in no way dainty any longer. I sure as hell am not prissy. Leah had graciously given up two of her drawers after our talk last night, and I deposited what little clothing I brought or even had into the two and placed my duffle at the end of the bed once again.

I made my way to the bathroom and took a hot shower. I dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, pulled it up into a high pony tail to keep it out of my way, slipped on my boots, and fastened my weapon to my belt for I never go anywhere without it. I slipped on my black duster and grabbed a smaller bag that I kept inside my duffle that I usually keep my underwear in.

I dug to the bottom of my duffle and brought out Adam's box. I sat and stared at it for a few minutes softly rubbing my fingers across it; I thought of it being the only thing of importance that he had and that I took as I left him buried in New Mexico. I wiped away the single tear that found itself streaking down my cheek, and took a deep breath as I shoved the box into the smaller bag and headed downstairs where Leah and Seth were waiting on me.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" Seth asked.

"Good morning Seth, I slept fine thanks," I replied, as we made our way to my car. I threw my bag in the back with Seth as Leah climbed in the passenger seat. I jumped behind the wheel and within minutes arrived in front of Jake's house.

After climbing out of the car, Jake barreled out his front door and grabbed me into his signature hug, swinging me around. How can anyone be this cheerful this early in the morning? But then again it's Jake we're talking about. I smiled at his giddiness.

"Bells you're here," he chimed, before lowering me to the ground on my own two feet.

"Of course I am Jake, I told you I would be here," I replied, as Seth handed me my bag. I thanked him and followed Jake into his house and into his kitchen followed by Seth and Leah.

Jake, Leah and Seth helped pull the food from the refrigerator and began helping me start breakfast. Seth pulled out the electric flat skillet and started putting the two pounds of bacon on the griddle to cook. Leah grabbed one of the skillets and began to fry the sausage, and Jake pulled out the four dozen eggs and began cracking them into a bowl he pulled out of the cabinet above my head. I began to collect the bacon grease and started making a gallon of gravy while Billy made the coffee and placed the biscuits on the baking sheets.

In no time at all the table was set and the food was being laid out as the pack started filtering in. They were noisy and happy to see me cooking in the kitchen, for it had been so long since I had cooked for them. Some had never eaten my food as the others filled them in on the treat they were about to receive. I felt odd as they praised my cooking. I knew I could cook, but I didn't think I deserved their praise as much as they gave it.

They joked and kidded around making more noise than I cared to hear, but once they were called to breakfast it was completely silent, only the sound of silverware clanging against the china and a few moans as they filled their mouths. I giggled not believing what I was seeing or how quickly the room became silent once the food was ready.

Once they were finished, which was quickly, the noise started again, but only with grunting and belching and whispering of thanks and how they missed my cooking. They made me promise to never to leave them again, as they unfastened their pants to make room to breathe.

"Okay, Bells go enjoy your coffee, while the guys clean the kitchen," he told me. I disagreed wanting to help with the cleaning up, but Jake insisted so I found myself sitting at the breakfast bar sipping on my coffee waiting for them to finish so we could find out what Adam left in his box. Once they were done, Jake stood and gave them all orders again.

"Alright guys don't get lazy on me now. Sam, I need you to take them out to the clearing and have them run off their breakfast and then start them on the fighting techniques we talked about last night. Bella, Dad, and I have to go over these papers to see if Bella's father knew anything about what is about to come. We'll join you once we're finished here," he ordered as he explained what he would be doing.

"Sure, thing, Jake. Let's go guys," Sam ordered as the guys whined about having to move so soon after eating. They left as we got down to business going through Adams things. We sat at the kitchen table, me between Jake and Billy, as I slowly opened the box.

I pulled out the first paper. Jake being more forceful shook his head, grabbed the box, and dumped the contents on the table. He spread the papers out so we could see the contents better. He picked up an envelope and handed it to me.

"Hey Bells, this is addressed to you," he said softly, as I looked down at the envelope he held. I let the paper I held slip from my fingers as it slowly drifted to the table. I gently took the envelope from his hands still looking at it as if it was the most precious thing I've ever seen. It was in his handwriting. I once again wiped away a single tear that streaked down my cheek, before breaking the seal and pulling out its contents. I was completely unaware of Jake pulling me to him and holding me to his side, as I slowly unfolded the paper and looked at what was printed there.

**My dearest Isabella.**

**If you are reading this, then it is safe to say that I have moved on to the next world to be with my Elizabeth. I write to you to let you know a few things that I was not there long enough to share with you, one being I was happily married once upon a time and she was killed by the same as we hunt. I know you don't know much about my life before we met, and there was a reason for this. In one of the journals it will explain everything from the time I met Elizabeth until now.**

** I'm sorry to leave you alone now my sweet child, but I have no say in when the Lord decides to take his children home. Just know my dear sweet Isabella that I love you and I wish we had the time that was taken from us. But know that even though you didn't know who I was, that I knew you and never loved another other than my dear loving wife as much as I love you. Yes I did love your mother, but somehow it was different, almost as if it was meant to happen the way it did. **

**You will find a lot of confusing things in the journal and the papers I'm leaving you. Show them to the Alpha and the Chief at La Push. It will make sense to them. There will be parts that you may have to explain to them as well. You will understand once you've read it.**

**There will also be parts where I've fibbed to you Izzy. Not really fibbed, as much as didn't tell you the whole truth and I swear I was going to tell you once we arrived in Forks. I just wanted us to be together as father and daughter to train and get to know one another before I told you my dark past and what I had to endure before you came into my life and brightened my very existence. I hope you will forgive me when you read that I am the one and only Abraham Van Helsing. Remember my daughter to always watch your back and only listen to the ones you know you can completely trust. Remember all I have taught you my sweet girl and you will be safe. I love you Isabella, with all I have. Please be safe my child.**

**I will always be there with you in spirit.**

**Your loving father, Adam.**

The tears flowed down my cheeks as I sobbed reading the letter he left me. Jake pulled me into his lap and held me close to his chest stroking my hair as he rocked me like a new born child. Once the tears subsided, he brushed the tears from my cheek and smiled letting me know he was there for me. I sniffled and composed myself before I moved back to my chair as we began to go over the pile of paper and books that lay before us. It was time to try to make sense of everything that he had been through, and figure out what we would have to face.

* * *

Sorry this was a short update, but I had to put other things together in the next and didn't want them separated. Thanks let me know what you think…hugs.


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing as the last update was so short, I'm posting the next to make up for it…hehehe…thanks for reading…hugs.

Beta/ Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson

A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I just play around with her characters ; )

Chapter 8

Abraham Van Helsing

* * *

We sat around the table going through Adam's papers that I hadn't been ready to go through as of yet. But I knew we needed to do this, I resigned myself to the fact that this was as good a time as ever.

Jake and Billy were thumbing through a few papers. I almost felt like they were intruding on my private life and felt violated somehow, with them going over every detail of my father's life that even I wasn't privy to. I sighed, knowing they meant no harm. I also knew that this had to be done and I should have done this long ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I missed Adam so much, and just the thought of reading his journals brought me to tears and made me short of breath.

I let my eyes skim over the papers, looking to see what I should pick up first. It was then I saw the notebook that Adam explained about in the letter. I placed the letter in front of me and picked up it up, remembering how I had seen him write in it so many times before his death. I looked at the cover, running my fingers over the hard front thinking of how much I missed him. I brought the book to my nose, breathing in its rich leather binding as well as the unique smell of pine and tobacco; the smell of Adam that I remembered so well.

"Are you alright Bells?" Jake asked as he noticed my action with this book. I didn't answer verbally, but only slowly nodded, as I opened the book to the first page.

**'This is the account of my life as it is now'**

Was printed on the first page. I flipped to the next page as it was numbered with the date instead of numerals dotting each page. It began with the first date.

In this month of August, in the year of our lord 1862, on this 21st day.

He went on to explain about himself first and then went in to a more detailed account, as it went on with a different date and year with each page turned.

He was a professor who taught at various times, at the University of Leyden, Trinity College and Oxford University. He taught Anthropology and Philosophy (both secular and religious). In Paris he read a book by an author known as Augustin Calmet. It was about Vampires.

A few days after marring Elizabeth a lawyer came to see him. He informed him that he inherited land from a distant relative in Wallachia. Traveling to Romania he met and had a long conference with some lawyers in Bistritz, while Elizabeth went ahead to the manor to set it up for the night. One lawyer had a collection of Hun and Magyar artifacts which he became engrossed in, losing track of the time while studying them. When he finally arrived at the manor his wife Elizabeth was missing, but he did discover several corpses with XXX burned under bite marks on their necks.

He was frantic as he made his way back to Bistritz. Once there he made the acquaintance of a clergyman and discovered the existence of the Children of Judas, a vampire coven that served Dracula. The priest showed him documents of said coven, and as he read he noticed that the name Dracula was scratched out and something else was written there instead. It looked like Stephan and Vladimir.

Nooo…it couldn't be… Could it? I asked myself as I let my mind wonder for a few minutes, remembering what I had learned about the pair of Romanians that used to rule the Vampire world before the Volturi stepped in and took control. I explained this to Jake and Billy, but we still haven't found a reason for them to come to La Push. I know they weren't worried about a group of shape-shifters. So what is it about La Push that would bring Dracula or Vlad as he is called now to our neck of the woods literally? So, I went back to Adam's journal to see if I could learn more.

Adam discovered the location of the Grand Sabbath of Vampires. (He assumed the Children of Judas were human, but mentally ill occultist.) He went there and found Elizabeth, bound on an altar, with thirteen Children of Judas and Dracula present. Armed, he opened fire with normal bullets only to see they had no effect. Stunned that no harm had come to them, he thought his time had come as well and was surprised at the arrival of priests and soldiers that had saved them.

He refused to have Elizabeth beheaded and staked on a pike. Which was Vlad's signature, he wasn't named Vlad the Impaler for nothing. The priests allowed him to bury her body in a memorial vault, but only if he watched and on the third day they told him what he had to do if she did rise. He hoped with all he had that it wouldn't come to that. That they had only sacrificed her and she wasn't bitten, but on the third day she did rise and indeed was a vampire. His heart was broken when he saw the beauty that stood before him. He destroyed her and swore revenge on Dracula as he watched her burn into ash.

He went to the church to see the priests that helped him escape from the Children of Judas and Dracula and asked what could be done with the parasites that lived off human blood. They told him that there was a ritual that they could do, and if he was the chosen one that he would have immeasurable powers given to him from the one true God. If he was the chosen one his gene would be given to his off spring and they too would be Slayers. He accepted and did the ritual and sure enough Abraham Van Helsing was the chosen one.

For years, he fought and tracked down Dracula only to rid the earth of his kind that he left along the way. They attacked Abraham in force running him to the New World where he stayed after deciding it was impossible to get to Dracula without an army. He knew he couldn't do it alone. So he stayed in the new world and killed as many parasites as he could here instead. He described more in the journal as it went on, including meeting my mother and his thoughts of me being his daughter, but nothing that would help us. I stopped there and told Jake and Billy what I had read thus far.

"Nothing else…"Jake said more as a fact than as a question.

"Look Jake, the only thing I can figure, and I really don't have any proof to back it up, is that the Romanians are trying to take back their rule that the Volturi took from them. But I don't understand why they would do it here. If they wanted to start a war with the Volturi wouldn't they do it directly? I mean…wouldn't they go to Italy and take out the brothers there, why come here? It makes no sense," I told him.

"I don't know honey, we're missing something and I'm sure it's in these papers somewhere. If it's okay with you I'd like to leave them here, maybe later we can take a look again. Maybe pass them to one another…maybe there's something in one of the papers that I didn't understand that you can enlighten us on," he contemplated.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," I replied as I got up and stretched out the stiff muscles in my legs from sitting so long. Jake smiled and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Are you ready to go show those guys how a real warrior fights?" he asked wiggling his eye brows at me. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure Jake, let's go," I told him as we said our good-byes to Billy and ran from the house at a human pace.

"Do you want a wolf ride or do you think you can keep up?" he teased. I looked at Jake and gave him a smirk.

"I think I can keep up Jake, give it your best shot big boy," I told him, as he phased on the fly and took off at wolf speed. I took off in a flash and was waiting on a rock in the center of the field while the pack watched, wondering what I was doing until Jake came into the field. He phased back and slipped on his jean shorts and shook his head as he walked towards me, clearly in wonder of how fast I got here. Once the pack realized what had happened the field was loud with howling and laughter.

"Okay, okay, let's get back to work," Jake replied feeling a little distressed that a woman bested him.

"You let her win didn't ya Jake?" Embry asked hoping Jake would tell him yes. Jake ignored him and ordered him back to train. Jake walked up to me and stood in front of me.

"Well Bells…Let's see what ya got," he specified as I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Send two of your best wolves after me," I commanded. He looked at me as one of his eyebrows disappeared into his hair line wondering if I was serious. Once he was sure he called out.

"Paul, Sam, take an offensive maneuver against Bella," Jake ordered, as both Sam and Paul looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You want us to attack her? She's a girl Jake, what if we hurt her?" Sam asked as Paul nodded in agreement.

"You won't hurt me guys…You won't even get near me," I told them, as they looked at me not knowing if they should trust me or not.

"It's alright guys…really, just charge me. They looked at one another, shrugging their shoulders as they phased and charged towards me, teeth bared, claws extended and before they could even get near me, I was crouched in a fighting stance behind them throwing each of them in opposite directions as the rest of the guys stood with their mouths hanging open in surprise.

They jumped to their feet and charged again, but this time they charged at me from opposite directions, toward one another with me in-between the two of them. Once they got close enough I jumped out of the way as the two ran head on into one another, shaking their heads from the impact. Once composed, they looked around to find me, but I was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys," I called, as they looked up to find me on a limb of a tree watching their confusion, as once again their jaws dropped. "I told you so," was all I said as I leaned my head back and laughed heartily.

"Okay, okay, get down here Bells," Jake said, as I leaped to the ground landing right in front of Jake with a smile. "Alright Miss Bad Ass, I believe you can do as you say. Now…What kind of powers are we talking about?" he asked, looking at me seriously.

"I've already told you most of it Jake. My sword works with my emotions, I'm fast, I have supernatural strength and my blood is poisonous to a bloodsucker," I said as Jake stopped me before I could finish.

"What? What do you mean your blood is poisonous to a leech?" He asked.

"Just what I said…If a leech tries to bite me it is a death sentence to them. Once they swallow it they're dead," I told him.

"Well that's good to know," he said with a shocked smile as his mind wandered off, as I was sure he was thinking of it actually happening.

"But that still doesn't mean they can't rip out my throat Jake," I told him bringing him back to the real world.

"Oh yeah, right…sorry Bells…what else can you do?" he asked.

"Hell, Jake, I don't know…I've never really given it too much thought, that is until I got here where I've been getting the third degree from you and Leah," I told him.

"Let me think…I guess, I can shield and I can tell when something is about to happen, the closer it gets the more powerful the feeling…uh…I'm also very acrobatic with the speed, it gives me more supernatural agility to move in compromising positions," I told him, as he raised one of his eyebrows while looking at me. "During a fight Jake, get your mind out of the gutter," I told him and he chuckled.

"Sorry Bells, what do you mean you're a shield?" he asked. I sighed.

"I can block most vampires' gifts. I can also keep a mind reader (which some vampires are) out of my head and in doing so; I can block them from reading the packs as well."

"Well that's really good to know, what do you mean by most vampires?"

"Some leeches have gifts that are not mind oriented, where my shield is mentally originated. Where I can stop the mind control gifts I can't with the other gifts, concerning my shield. Now…that's doesn't mean they can harm me using a gift, I'm only telling you how my shield works."

"Okay, so bloodsuckers with gifts still can't harm you?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Jake, do you realize how many gifted vampires there are out there? If you can imagine some sort of supernatural power, I can guarantee one of them carry it, so I can't stand here and tell you I can withstand every vampire's gift, because I haven't come across all of what is out there, but so far…Yes, I have withstood every attack that I have come in contact with. But, it would be stupid to say I can block all vampire's powers, to do that would be suicide. I have to stay alert, no matter what. I have to treat every attack as if I have never done it before, but always remembering my tactics, always being aware of my surroundings. Just as you and your pack should and I'm sure do. Anything less could get me killed," I told him.

"Understood, Bells, and you're sure something is coming here?"

"Yes, it's not real strong yet, but I can feel it. I'm not sure when they're coming or why yet, but as it gets stronger it will become clearer," I told him.

"Oh and there's something else," I said to him through his mind.

"What's that Bells? Wait…Your mouth didn't move…Did you just speak to me with your mind?" He asked shocked and I laughed.

"Yes, I did…I can speak to you through your mind and in doing so I can communicate with the entire pack with you being the Alpha," I told him.

"Are you shitting me? Can you block out the pack or do they always hear everything we say?" He asked. I looked at him with a furrowed brow wondering why he would care if they heard what we had to say. I know he's been flirting a little, but would he want me now that I've become some kind of supernatural freak? I'm not that Bella, from years ago.

"No, I can cut out whom I please, or just talk to you privately," I told him. To talk to the pack with my mind was one of the perks of being a Slayer. With working so close to shifters, it only makes sense that I would be able to stay in contact with them as a human or even in their animal state.

"Good…" he said as he walked away with a smirk on his face.

We trained the rest of the day. We learned a lot about each other's powers or gifts I guess you can call it. We were becoming a powerful force, a team if you will. We were becoming in-tune to one another's movements and reacting responsively, as we watched each other's backs.

That evening after training, I went back to Jake's to go over the papers once again with Jake and Billy. We once again sat around the table passing paper after paper to one another to make sure we all understood what we read. While Billy was reading the journal hoping to find something I had missed, he dropped the book staring out into space with his mouth hanging open.

"Dad…Are you alright?" Jake asked with no response.

"Billy," I copied trying to get his attention. He looked to me and then to Jake shaking his head. "What?" I asked as he picked up the book and handed it to me pointing to a passage for me to read. Jake leaned over my shoulder reading the same passage at the same time.

* * *

Link where I got the information about Abraham Van Helsing: www dot marvunapp dot com/Appendix/vanhel dot htm

The artifacts that were mentioned, I took as I read the definition it as artifacts that you would have found back in the day from the tribes of the Huns and the Magyars. (Hungarian tribe's).

Bistritz is a town in Transylvania, Romania

Thanks for reading…hugs


	9. Chapter 9

Beta/ Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson

A/N: LEMON ALERT.

A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related including its characters, that honor belongs to S.M. I just play around with them and make them do my bidding.

**Chapter 9**

**The Passage and Finding My Way Home.**

* * *

As Jake and I finished reading the passage that Billy showed us, Jake looked at me with a furrowed brow.

"What?" I asked staring back at the pair of men.

"You'll live forever Bells," Jake replied.

I nodded." Yeah, I read that earlier. My father was the original Abraham Van Helsing. He mentioned it in his letter this morning, and he apologized for not telling me that he was the original slayer and for things about himself he hadn't told me yet. He said I would soon learn it all, in all these papers," I told him.

"It says that in 1862 he was like forty years old Bells."

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, it's just…wow…you'll probably out live me Bells," he said and I nodded.

"If they don't kill me first," I told him. He frowned.

"Over my dead body," Jake said, causing me to chuckle. Jake looked at me and chuckled with me. "Face it Bells, I don't care how many powers, gifts, whatever you want to call what you have. I will always protect you no matter what.

Until your heart stops beating honey," he said, as he ran his finger down my scar once again staring into my eyes. "We really do need to talk Bells," he finished.

Billy took the hint and laid the book down and said his good-nights, as he wheeled himself to bed, promising to go over the contents of the box in the morning.

Jake and I moved to the living room taking a seat on the sofa facing one another.

"Bells, when you left all those years ago, it just about killed me. I know you figured out what happened back then, but I have to tell you how sorry I am for what I said to you.

Yes, Sam ordered me to not have anything to do with you and to make you leave the reservation, he was afraid of our secret getting out, but I didn't have to do it the way I did. It was very insensitive and cruel of me and I have punished myself every moment, since that day," he explained.

"Jake, it's okay, I understand why you did it and yes it hurt…for a long time, but its behind us now, so let's just let it lie," I pleaded.

"No Bells, I can't let it lie. What I did was horrible and I'm so sorry honey. It's just that I hated the fact that I exploded into a giant fur ball. I had Sam on one side telling me it would be okay and Paul on the other telling me to make you go away; that you were nothing but a leach lover. I didn't know what to do. I hated that you had anything to do with the Cullen's, and I hated having my choices taken away at the same time.

And then there was dad who knew about all this and didn't tell me, I was a mess back then Bells. After you left I felt so bad for the way I treated you and I even went to your house to apologize, but you had already left for college. I was hoping I would hear from you, but I couldn't blame you for not calling especially after the way I left things. So I just bore it the best I could hoping you would come back someday so I could apologize. And I do Bells…apologize that is."

"Jake, I didn't call you because you made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing more to do with me, but as you said it was a long time ago and I do understand why you felt the way you did. But Jake, what I don't understand how you did it."

"Did what honey?"

"How you stayed away from me for as long as you did. Jake, I've been on a lot of Reservations and although their beliefs are a little different, the one thing that I have come across that hasn't changed what-so-ever, is when a shape-shifter imprints, they find it impossible to stay away from their imprint. How did you Jake?"

He looked at me astounded, his mouth was hanging open and he didn't move for a good two minutes. I reached over and closed his mouth, as he shook his head to clear it and grabbed my hands in his and brought them to his lips.

"How did you know?"

"Ever since I've been here you haven't stopped touching me or kissing my forehead or temple, and the first time you touched me I felt the electric charge, and continue to with every touch. So you did imprint on me and I'm pretty sure you did it before I left. I don't understand Jake, why? Why did you let Sam tell you to stay away from me? Did you hate me so much at the time that you wanted to fight the imprint?" I asked and he lowered his head. I could tell he was trying to find the right words to say to me.

"Bells, I was upset about Edward. I won't lie to you about that, on top of the fact I hated being a wolf. I was fighting everything back then including some great spirit trying to tell me who I should be with. But since then, I have learned that they weren't trying to force me into being with whom they wanted me to be with, but leading me to the one I should have been with…no question about it. I knew down deep inside we belonged together, and you above all people should know how much I cared for you back then. Hell I practically attacked you on so many occasions. So I was just being an ass, a hormonal stubborn teenager," he said.

"I don't know how I stayed away from you for so long. I guess knowing that it was what you wanted and being my imprint I had to give you what you wanted, so I stayed away and let you come to me and you did. You're here now and I apologize for the way I treated you and just hope you can forgive me Bells. Cause this right here," he said pointing to his heart.

"It belongs to you honey, no one else and never has. I love you Bella, with every fiber of my being, with all of my heart and soul," he said. I looked over at him and my heart skipped a beat in hearing that he loved me.

Without thinking about it I launched myself at him, straight into his arms and attached my lips to his. At first he froze, surprised with my advancement, but then I felt him smile and return the kiss welcomingly. He held me close as the kiss became more passionate.

"Bells," he moaned as he kissed up my jaw making his way to just under my ear. "I love you so much," he whispered, as I pulled him back to my lips and kissed him once again finding the same passion as the last time. He pulled me into his lap and held me to his chest as he breathed me in.

"Stay with me tonight," he pleaded, as I looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled. I stood up and held out my hand. He took it and led me to his room. He closed the door behind us and pushed me against it, pinning me to the door in another passionate kiss.

"Jake," I moaned this time as he licked my neck all the way up to just under my ear, taking my lobe into his mouth and sucking, while gently biting down on the soft tissue causing a shiver to run through my body and my panties to become soaking wet. "Jake," I moaned once again. He looked at me and gave me a smirk. I knew he could smell my arousal.

"Oh God Bells, I've dreamed of this moment so many times honey," he said, lifting me up and laying me on the bed as he hovered above me. "Damn Bella, you are so beautiful," he replied, as he leaned down and kissed me again.

I ran my hand over his chest feeling how his muscles rippled with the slightest movement. God he was beautiful; and, at the rate I was going, the wetness between my legs would be noticeable after it seeped through my jeans.

Jake's hands found the hem of my shirt pulling it up and over my head, as he kissed his way down my neck past my collarbone to the pillows of my breasts. Just this succession brought on a chill that covered my entire body.

Jake's hand moved from my stomach to just under my breast. His thumbs softly stroked my bra covered nipples, causing me to moan once again. He kissed down my shoulder, grabbing my bra strap with his teeth, pulling it up and over, leaving it to rest on my arm, as he continued to kiss my shoulder.

I moved my hands to his back, letting them roam, up and down his defined muscles smoothly as they too rippled with his movements. I moved my hand up to Jake's neck and into his hair as I intertwined my fingers into his short locks, pulling him to my lips once again as we ground our hips together.

I could feel his hardened member as he pressed against my jean clad sex as we moved together, both moaning, lost in one another. The tightening in my lower stomach gave me warning as the seam of my jeans and Jake being well placed, pressing and moving against me, brought me close to a much needed release.

My body was on fire in need of Jake and I could feel his need for me as well with his sporadic moans of "Mine," with his wolf's need to claim what was his.

Jake's fingers worked their way down to the button of my jeans, snapping it open and unzipping them as he pulled at my jeans to take them off. I could hear his panting as a growl rumbled deep within his chest.

He started kissing me from my neck to my breast leaving my skin ablaze, as his tongue swirled over my bra covered nub. After a few seconds he snapped the thin strap in the middle of my bra, moving it out of the way as he licked and nibbled on my pink nub, sending more wetness between my legs as I arched my chest into Jake's lips.

"Oh God baby, that feels so good," I moaned, as Jake continued his maneuvers over my body, paying special consideration to both nubs that hardened on contact from his attention. He slowly kissed and nibbled his way to just above my panties, kissing lightly, sending another shiver over my body and more wetness to my neither region; I swear I had to be dripping by now.

His fingers carefully slid onto my hips hooking his fingers into the thin straps and pulling them down my legs, as he pulled my panties free from my body. He moved painfully slow working his way back up, as he kissed every inch of me starting with my ankles and making his way to my inner thighs.

My nerve endings were sensitive; his touch sending me into overload with every press of his lips to my skin making me quiver with pleasure. He looked up at me and smiled with his heavily laden eyes that matched my own, as he drew in a deep breath.

"God honey, you smell wonderful," he whispered, as he lowered his head and kissed right above my soaking wet sex. My hips thrust up on their own accord with the touch of his warm lips.

He placed his hand on my stomach to hold me in place, as his tongue swirled around my clit sending me soaring into a sexual bliss.

"Breathe honey," Jake said, as I took a deep breath not even realizing I had been holding it.

He ran his tongue completely over my slit from rear to front, moaning in pure pleasure.

"Mine," he moaned again, before telling me I tasted of strawberries in a gruff growling voice. He slid a finger between my slit and deep into my core, as he circled my clit with his tongue. I gasped, feeling his thick finger thrust in and out of my tight wet center, as I closed my eyes, panting heavily.

"Feel good honey?" he asked, and I nodded an answer, not being able to form the words. I licked my lips before taking in another deep breath as I tried to tell Jake I was close to my release, just as he inserted another finger. I came hard, trying to arching my back against Jake's firm hold, as I shook all over from the pleasure while screaming his name.

After a few minutes of Jake lapping at my sex, drinking and cleaning up every drop of my juices, he moved from the bed and unfastened his jean shorts. Letting them drop to the floor, he climbed back over top of me.

"I need you baby, so bad and so does my wolf, let me make love to you and mark you as mine?" he pleaded. I nodded my head and pulled Jake into another passionate kiss as he lined himself up at my entrance. He slipped the head of his member inside slowly. We both moaned at the feeling of his intrusion.

He moved slowly as he stretched my muscles to form around his hardened length. I could tell Jake was fighting the wolf from completely sheathing himself into me with one hard push. Sweat peppered his forehead as he panted, trying to keep control.

"Fuckkkk," Jake moaned, as he slowly moved into my tight wet core. My body formed around his like it belonged there, as he finally pushed his hardened muscle all the way in. He stopped and took a deep breath, as he buried his head into my hair.

"So tight, so wet," he moaned before slowly moving almost completely out and sheathing himself back in one swift thrust. I screamed his name in pleasure as he growled.

"Mine."

His movement was slow to begin with, but picked up speed shortly thereafter; the feeling was nothing like I had ever felt before. I've had other boyfriends while at college, but no one that I really wanted to live out the rest of my life with and I surely wasn't a virgin.

I had never felt like this before, the feeling I felt with Jake was inexplicable. Pure love is what I was feeling, something I thought I would never, ever feel, but now there was Jake. He was part of me and I could feel it with the way we fit so perfectly together.

I was home with Jake. I knew that now. I felt it in my soul. I could almost feel our souls joining together as one.

"Open your eyes, I want to watch you cum," Jake whispered as I opened them, looking into Jake's heavily laden eyes. I could feel his body shake as he pounded into me faster and harder than I had ever felt before. As I felt the tightening of my stomach muscles I closed my eyes and moaned.

"Open your eyes honey," he said again, as I opened them just as the strongest orgasm I had ever felt hit me. I screamed Jake's name and closed my eyes tighter, not being able to keep them open as I shook with pleasure.

Before I could get it together Jake pulled out of me and turned me over so fast I didn't realize he had even moved. He sheathed himself back into me and thrust even faster and harder than he had before.

His hand held onto my hips in a tight grip as I grabbed the headboard of the bed to steady myself. Jake moved my hair from my shoulder, wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and moved me up against him until my back rested on his chest. I was close to another orgasm as Jake thrust harder, faster and I moaned feeling it coming. Jake nibbled on my ear, before growling.

"MINE!"

As he buried his teeth, into the soft spot between my neck and shoulder, forcing another strong orgasm from me, I screamed.

"OH GOD JAAAAKE!"

"BELLAAA!" Jake screamed with his own release. After retracting his teeth from my neck and licking his mark to make sure it healed properly, we both dropped into the bed. Jake rolled over taking me with him, laying me on his chest. We fought to gain control over our breathing as we composed ourselves, coming down from our high. Jake leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I looked up and gave him a smile as he kissed my lips passionately.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too Jake, more than even I thought possible," I told him. He smiled at me and held me tight in his arms, and before we knew it we were both falling deeply asleep holding one another close.

I woke the next morning spooning in Jake's arms. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my body. I turned slightly to watch his handsome face so peacefully asleep. Just to look at his face you could hardly believe that a dangerous wolf hid deep within this wonderful man's body.

God how I missed this man over the years… well…I was home now and there was no way I was going to let this man get away from me…not ever, I thought to myself.

I reached up and softly ghosted a kiss on his sweet lips, and before I knew what happened I was on my back with Jake kissing me passionately. He pulled away slightly and stared down at me.

"Good morning Bells," he said smiling.

"Good morning Jake," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for another passionate kiss.

"Mmm… I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning," Jake mused as he rubbed his nose over mine.

"I don't think I would mind either Jake," I told him giving him a quick peck on his lips. He gave me a wide smile.

"Then stay here with me and Dad Bells, please. We belong together now, I marked you last night…you're mine Bells, stay with me…forever," he begged.

"What are you saying Jake?" I asked. I didn't know if he was asking me to just move in with him or asking me to marry him. I had to know.

"Marry me Bells, be my wife, live with me for the rest of our lives," he said pleadingly.

He was asking me to marry him, my God what do I do? I guess we were supposed to be together, he did mark me and I knew what that meant. I could never be with another man, only Jake, and I was his imprint. So…why not…It would sure make Charlie and Billy happy and I know it would make me happy.

But we don't know what's coming still. We'll need to get that out of the way before we handle a wedding. I sighed, looking up at Jake, his puppy dog eyes and his pout were so sweet. I giggled at the sight of it.

"I'll tell you what Jake, if we get through whatever is coming alive and get everything settled down, I'll marry you," I told him. He smile became even bigger as he jumped out of the bed taking me with him, swinging me around the room whooping and yelling in happiness.

"Jake, be quiet before someone comes in to see what's going on and finds us jumping around the room naked," I told him. He laughed holding me tightly before setting me on my feet and kissing my forehead like always. I grabbed my clothes and dressed as Jake pulled on his shorts.

"Sorry honey, but will you still move in here with me until our wedding day?" he asked. I looked at him and chuckled, nodding my head.

"Sure, sure Jake, whatever you want baby," I told him as he grabbed me and carried me to the living room.

"Jake, what's with all the noise this morning?" Billy asked as he sat sipping his morning coffee.

"Dad, Bella has agreed to marry me after all this crap is settled and she's going to move in with us until that day," Jake announced with glee setting me back on my feet. Billy's smile grew, as he looked over at me shaking his head.

"Well, it's about time, congratulations son, Bella. Charlie and I have waited a long time for this. I'm happy for the two of you…welcome to the family Bella, although you've always been a part of it," he chuckled. I walked across the room and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Billy, that means a lot coming from you," I told him.

"Sit down Bells, I'll make you some breakfast," Jake said. I turned to Jake and shook my head.

"Oh no you don't buddy, I'll be cooking breakfast. I want to live to see our wedding day," I teased as I left them sitting in the living room, walking to the kitchen as Jake sat with his mouth open and Billy broke out in laughter.

xXx

Jake's P.O.V.

God, I was so happy that Bella agreed to be my wife. She has made me the happiest man alive. I hated what I did to her back almost seven years ago. The pain I caused her has haunted me to this day, but now that she has forgiven me, it has taken a load off my shoulders.

I never would have believed that she would have agreed to be my wife. I chuckled to myself happily. But she has. Bella Swan is going to be my wife. I don't think I could be happier and my wolf is jumping for joy in happiness as well.

I sat there watching Bella move around the kitchen with such grace, what happened to that clumsy beautiful woman I used to know? I don't know, but I can tell you this, there's a more beautiful woman standing in her place.

I can tell she's self-conscious of the scar on her face. I hate it when she covers it, and she does quite often without realizing it. I've told her not to do it, but she still pays special attention to hide it from others. To me it's nothing but a war wound, it only heightened her beauty and that was one thing I would have to work on with her.

God she's beautiful, my Bella, my angel, my forever.

"Jake…Jake," I turned to find my dad staring at me with a wide smile.

"What is it Dad?" I asked returning his smile.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now son," he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry Dad, I was kind of watching Bella," I told him.

"I could tell, come with me," Dad said, as he turned and rolled off to his room with me on his heels.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched Dad try to reach a box in his closet.

"Here, let me," I told him pulling down the box and handing it to him.

"Jake this box contains some of the things that belonged to your mother. When she passed, she made me promise to give you something to give to Bella when the time came," he said, flipping through items in the box. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

"Dad, what do you mean…Mom said for me to give it to Bella, how did she know? I was only eight years old when she passed," I asked him.

"Jake, even back then your mother knew you and Bella would be together at some point in time. It was obvious to all who saw you two together, son. It might have took a little longer than any of us thought, but we all knew how you and Bella felt about one another, even at a young age," he said as I opened the box to find my mother's wedding and engagement ring.

The cluster of diamonds that set on top of my mom's white gold band was beautiful. The light catching the cluster of diamonds in just the right way sent a glint of light that showed on the wall and danced in an array of colors like the rainbow.

"It's beautiful Dad, thank you," I told him as old feelings of my mom rose to the surface, causing a tear to pool in the corner of my eye.

"No problem Son, but don't let this bother you, your mother wanted you to have this for Bella, it's supposed to be a happy time my son," He replied. He was right. Yes, I missed my mom, but I just became engaged to the woman of my dreams, this is a happy time and my mom wouldn't want me depressed, especially since she wanted Bella to wear her rings. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and turned to my dad.

"You're right Dad, this is a happy time. Come on let's give my girl her ring," I said with a chuckle as we turned and made our way to the kitchen so I could put my mother's engagement ring on my fiancé's finger.

* * *

God…I was nervous writing this one…I hope you all don't judge me harshly…let me know what you think…thanks hugs.


	10. Chapter 10

Beta/ Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson.

I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to S. M. I only play around in her Universe.

Chapter 10

King of all Kings

* * *

I was just finishing up cooking breakfast when Jake walked into the kitchen pushing his dad. He positioned him at the table as he grabbed a cup of coffee and set it in front of Billy. He then began to help me by grabbing the plates and silverware, and set the table.

He joined his dad after grabbing us a large glass of orange juice, while I placed the food on the table and joined the two men. We sat and ate quietly as I watched Billy every now and then look over at me and Jake with a smirk on his face.

He would shake his head with a snicker. Jake would look at his dad and return a smile, and shake his head as well. Finally, after a few minutes I laid my fork in my plate and looked at both parties.

"Okay guys what's going on?" I asked, placing my elbows on the table and folding my fingers, leaning my chin on them while waiting for an answer.

"Well Bells, Dad's only being jovial over us getting married; but, he is also waiting for me to give you something that evidently my mother was in on since we were kids," he said, looking over at his dad and chuckling. I looked between the two of them confused as he finished.

"It seems Mom knew we would end up together and left her wedding ring set for me to give to you. I know that sounds weird and all, but with all we've been through and all the supernatural vibes that has gone on for the last God knows how long, who, am I to question my mother's motives? So with your permission Bells, I'd like to ask you to wear my mother's engagement ring and her wedding ring once we've married," he continued, looking at me hopefully.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, which has happened a lot since my return to La Push. I looked over at Billy who nodded his head with a smile and then to Jake who also was smiling, but with an expression of nervousness on his face. I chuckled and placed my hand over Jake's and took a deep breath.

"Jake, I would be honored to wear your mothers wedding set. Why would you doubt that I wouldn't?" I asked. Jake shrugged his shoulders as he grinned from ear to ear.

"I don't know Bells, they're not new and someone else wore them, I guess. I mean I figured you would want your own set, you know," he said shyly, looking down at his now empty plate.

"Jake, if they had belonged to another woman other than your mother I would say no. I wouldn't want to wear them; but, this is your mother, Jake. This is a woman you loved more than anything or anyone. A woman I loved as a child. I can't think of anything that would give me more pleasure than to wear your mother's wedding rings Jake."

"Thank you Bells," Jake said as he held me close and kissed the top of my head. Jake leaned away slightly and slipped the engagement ring on my left hand ring finger, kissing the ring before leaning down and giving me a soft kiss on my lips, leaving us both breathless. We sat with our foreheads joined as we caught our breath. It was then we heard a soft voice come from the table that we had forgotten was sitting there.

"Congratulations kids," is all Billy said as he chuckled. I think I turned every shade of red known to man at that moment, something I hadn't done in ages. I chuckled as I jumped up and began to clean up the breakfast dishes, with Jake's help, as Billy began to go through my father's papers once again.

As I was cleaning, a thought came to mind; and, I said it out loud in hopes that Jake and Billy might give me an idea whether it was a good idea or not.

"I wonder if the Prince would have any idea of what might be coming?" I asked mostly to myself. Jake looked at me as did Billy in confusion.

"Prince? Prince of what Bells?" Jake asked. I looked at him first, and then to Billy who held the same confused expression. They didn't have a clue who I was talking about. I chuckled knowing I would be the one who was going to blow their minds once they heard the news; not only were they not alone in the world of supernatural creatures known as shifters, but they were about to get the biggest surprise or shock of their lives.

"You don't have a clue of what I'm talking about do you?" I asked.

"Bells?" Jake asked shaking his head.

"You know that the vampire world has leaders right?" I asked spreading out the excitement for myself.

"Yeah, you said they were kings sort of, rulers of all vampires," Jake said while Billy looked on. The look on his face I've only seen once in my life, and that was the look that Carlisle used to give me when he was excited about something he wanted to study as a scientist.

Billy held that same look at the moment, and I have a feeling he was waiting for me to finish seeing if his assumption was correct. Billy was too smart for his own good sometimes. I smiled at him before continuing.

"Jake…Billy…You also have a ruler, he is supposed to be king, but he didn't want to be known as king of the shifters, so he holds the title of Prince. No one but his closest family knows where he is, and he keeps out of sight of the humans for he never ages. After his father passed he took over as ruler and has been so ever since. He is Native American, a warrior, but also a shifter, he is also of the wolf gender," I told them as their mouths fell to their chests in surprise. I laughed.

I walked over to Jake and placed my finger under his chin and closed his mouth for him while still giggling.

"I knew it!" Billy said with a pump of his fist and a roaring laugh. Jake looked at him surprised as I continued giggling, as Jake looked at me.

"Who is he Bells, do either of us know who he is?" Jake asked. I looked at Jake as my giggle turned into a soft smile.

"I'm sure you've heard of him, but you and everyone else who knew him, thinks he's long since dead," I replied, still looking at Jake making the moment that much more stimulating.

"Bells!" Jake called out impatiently, wanting to know who the leader of the shape-shifters was.

"Okay, okay… He was known as Tashunca Uitco to his tribe and to other Native Americans, to us palefaces he was called-," I was cut off with Billy finishing my reveal.

"Crazy Horse," he said with amazement on his face as he stared off into space. I smiled, nodding my head in conformity.

"Yes…Crazy Horse," I replied almost in a whisper. It was quiet for a few moments before Jake spoke again.

"But he died in 1877 Bells. How is he ruling the shifters if he's dead?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you of all people know how this works. Do you think if you lived for any length of time past what the humans find possible, you wouldn't think of a way to hide until that generation passes on?" Billy asked him. Jake looked off for a minute trying to put things in perspective. Nodding his head he finally agreed.

"You're right Dad, I just wasn't thinking. So where is he Bells, and how come he has never made himself know to us?" he asked.

"He stays hidden, only his tribe knows where he is. I find it hard to believe that word hasn't passed your ears of his existence…I guess someone is doing their job," I chuckled.

"Do you think he'll find his way here?"

"I'm not sure, but it's probable. If he knows what is about to come, I'm sure we will hear from someone in his tribe. I'll send the chief a text message and ask if he has heard of anything happening soon on the mouth of destruction."

"Okay Bells, there's two things wrong with that comment. First, I thought Crazy Horse was chief and second mouth of destruction? Really Bells?" he said throwing up his arms. I laughed at his actions before speaking.

"Jake, first it would be impossible for Crazy Horse to sit on the council as chief.

What if someone outside the tribe asked for a council with the chief and recognized him? I'm sure someone could say he was an ancestor, but it would be better if they just named someone else, don't you think? Also, he led his people in battle not as a chief, but as a leader, which makes him perfect to lead the shifters.

He got his position as prince of the shifters, from his father who was king of the shifters for some time. He lived for many, many years. When he was killed, Crazy Horse was to take his position as King, but he didn't want to be called king, he found it very disrespectful to the Chief and refused to be called king. To him the chief was king, so he took on the position as Prince, leader of all shifters. He took on what he knew best, the leader in all battles fought by shifters. He is Alpha above all Alpha's. Second, this is what all the tribes call this reservation.

"Okay Bells I agree with you on the chief thing, but why does everyone else know this place as the mouth of destruction but us? I mean, we're living here, don't you think we deserve to know that we're sitting on all that evil?" he asked.

"I knew Jake," Billy announced. Jake raised one of his eye brows in shock that his father just admitted that he knew his tribe was sitting on destruction.

"What? What do you mean you knew? If you knew why haven't you told me? I am the chief now…for crying out loud Dad this is one of those things I should have been aware of, don't ya think?"

"Oh calm down Jake, I found it in one of our journals a long time ago, I didn't think it meant mouth of destruction literally. I just thought it meant because of all the vampire activity. I didn't know there were other shifters in the world, which is why I didn't think anything of it."

"Okay, I understand, but Dad if there is anything else you've read that you thought had double meaning…NOW is the time," Jake told him and caused me to chuckle.

Later that afternoon I sent off a message to the Lakota tribe, before Jake went with me to break the news of our engagement to Charlie. As we walked into the house hand in hand, everyone greeted us with smiles. We sat on the sofa as Dad turned to me and asked if everything was alright. I looked at Jake nervously as he smiled and looked over at Charlie.

"Charlie, we kind of have some good news to share, or we think it's good news anyway.

"O…kay…What's up kids?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Well, Bells has agreed to be my wife," Jake announced proudly with a huge smile on his face. I looked over at Charlie as he turned every shade of red and purple.

"Don't you think you kids are a little young to be getting married?" he asked. Now once Charlie had said that I was confused, I mean, for the past umpteen years, Billy and he had done nothing but try to get us together, now all of a sudden we're too young. I chuckled.

"Dad, I'm twenty-four years old, how long do you expect me to wait to marry, when I'm like eighty?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said seriously. "No," he reiterated. "It's just that I just got you back and now you want to go and marry the first guy that asks you?" he continued. My eyebrows disappeared into my hair line as I stared in disbelief. After a few seconds I found my voice.

"Dad…It's not like we're getting married tomorrow or even next week, and even if we were we'll be here on the Reservation. I'm not going anywhere and what do you mean the first guy I meet? It's Jake, you and Billy have been pushing us together since we were old enough to walk…" I said agitated.

"Look, I know I've been gone a long time, but Dad, I have to live my life the way I see fit, I have to make my own decisions, right or wrong Dad, they're mine to make. Jake and I are going to get married, we're not sure when yet, but we'll let you know when we decide. I just wanted your blessing before we made any plans," I told him sadly. Charlie sighed before he began to speak.

"I'm sorry Bells, Jake. I'm just being pig headed. Yes, most of it is because I haven't seen you in a long time and Billy and I have always thought you two would end up together, it just came as a shock since you've only been here a short time. I guess I figured it would take longer before you decided to take this step. I'm sorry, I am happy for you…congratulations kids and if you need anything, I'm here for you," he continued. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Daddy, I love you,"

"I love you too honey, now go…go be happy," he chuckled, as he grabbed Jake and gave him a hug as well.

"Thanks Charlie," Jake said, as he turned to me. "You ready to get your stuff baby," he asked. Charlie looked at him confused.

"Where are you going Bells that you need your bags?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm moving in with Jake, he wants to be near me and I want to be near him, so I'm moving in with him and Billy," I explained.

"Bells," Charlie said shaking his head. I knew he was gearing up for another blow about me leaving, so I stopped him before he could.

"Dad…I'm twenty-four, I can live where I wish. If you remember I was going to stay in a motel before you stopped me, but you're wasting your breath if you try to stop me from moving in with my fiancé," I told him. He took a deep breath and blew it out, while shoving his fingers through his hair.

"Fine Bells, just don't forget where I am…Okay?" he said more in a demand than a request.

"I won't Dad, besides, we need to sit down and have a daughter to father discussion soon, so keep some time open for me, okay?" I asked.

"Is it something important Bells? I mean do I need to worry?" he asked. I smiled.

"No Dad, you don't need to worry, it will be just fine, I just need to get some things off my mind and only you can help me do that," I told him, as he smiled.

"Okay Bells, whenever you decide to tell me what's on your mind come see me…I'll make the time sweetheart, you know I'm always here for you, right?"

"I know Dad, it will be soon I promise, but for now I need to get back to the Black's and make dinner. I'll talk to you soon, I promise. Jake helped me gather my things and carried them down to the car. I hugged Sue and Dad before I left, and we headed back to Jake's so I could start dinner.

I looked down at my phone and noticed I had a text from Tasha, from the Lakota tribe. I opened my phone and scanned down to the message and opened it. It plainly said:

Bella

Tashunca Uitco is looking forward in meeting the chief and alpha of the shifters of the Quileute tribe. Will arrive in two weeks time, please see to it that he will be well housed and welcomed on our arrival. Expect at least ten to accompany him.

Sincerely Tasha

"Well that was sweet and to the point," I said out loud and Jake looked over at me confused.

"What was honey?"

"I got a text from Tasha from the Lakota tribe. She says that Crazy Horse will be here in two weeks, to make sure he has accommodations fit for his way of life, and to expect at least ten to accompany him.

"He's coming here Bells?" he asked nervously. I looked over at him with concern. "How does he live Bells? I…I…I mean what's his way of life? Oh hell, you know what I mean," he stumbled around with his words, nervous about meeting the king of all the shifters. "We'll need to call a meeting to warn the pack and God! I hope Paul and Leah don't show their asses."

"Jake! Calm down…It will be okay. He's not a bad guy. He's very…well let's just say that he is very battle ready. He lives a pretty normal life. He actually lives in a teepee away from the tribe. He's still on tribal land, but away from the others," I told him.

"He only sees a few people. I've never really been there too many times, but when I did go I accompanied my father. Tashunca treated me with respect, probably because of what I was. You know, like I said, he's very battle oriented. He has respect for all chiefs, Jake, and you are the chief as well as the alpha of this tribe. So don't worry so much…it will be fine, I promise," I explained with a smile.

"Alright Bells, I trust you, but I still need to have a meeting with the pack. I have to warn them that if they fuck up I'll kill them," he growled. I laughed. I could see this meeting and how the rest of the pack would take the news of there being a leader of all shifters, but I knew he would make it work out well for us all.

When we got back to Jake's I started dinner while he explained things to Billy, before calling his pack and telling them they were to have a meeting tomorrow morning at breakfast. I looked at Jake, who smiled and shrugged his shoulders. I chuckled and told him that I would cook, but there was no way I was getting up at five a.m. like last time. He nodded in agreement and made the meeting for brunch instead of breakfast.

* * *

Hehehe…Well there's one of our surprises…wonder what else is around the corner? Let me know what you think…hugs.


	11. Chapter 11

Beta/ Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson

I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers I just like playing around in her Universe.

Chapter 11

Fight or Flight

* * *

After dinner, Jake and I sat watching a movie as we cuddled on the sofa. We were into the movie 'Taken' with Liam Neeson for about an hour when we heard the howls of one of the wolves, as he called for help. Jake jumped up and looked at me.

"I've got to go honey, I'll be back soon," he said, as he kissed my forehead and ran out the back door. I stood there wondering what the hell, I was a Slayer. I'm not sitting here while they go have all the fun. I ran from the house and caught up to Jake. He moved his large head as he noticed I was running alongside of him.

"_Bells, what are you doing?"_ he asked.

"I'm coming with you Jake, Slayer, remember?" I replied, as Jake snorted, clearly not happy I was joining the fight. I rolled my eyes and sped away from him to join the rest of the pack.

When I arrived they were in an all-out fight with five bloodsuckers. They were holding their own when one pounced on me, clearly thinking he had the upper hand. He was surprised to see how quickly I moved as he tried to pin me down, until I got distracted when Jake called my name.

_"Bells get out of there!"_ he yelled. I turned my head knowing it was the wrong thing to do, and the next thing I knew the vampire was at my neck. I knew if he got to my neck that he could rip my head off, so I managed to maneuver him away from that area; but, he still connected with my shoulder, biting down with his sharp teeth. I let out a scream of pain; it stung to high heaven and I was totally pissed off.

"Damn it Jake!" I chided, as I grabbed the leech and tore him from my shoulder, throwing him to the ground as his chuckles turned into whimpers and smoke started flowing from his ears, mouth, and nose. I grabbed my sword knowing the vamp would die without me doing anything.

He had taken in some of my blood and would die eventually, but I was pissed off. I drew my knife as it transformed into a sword with its flames dancing around its edges. With a smile I turned, completing a full circle. The powerful swing of the sword across the leech's chest sliced him open, as the flames ignited his venom and he burned to ash quickly. "Who's laughing now fucker," I smirked. I fell to the ground sheathing my sword, gritting my teeth as the skin on my shoulders started to knit back together slowly.

The pack took care of the other bloodsuckers as Jake phased back to human. He pulled me to him and began licking at my wound helping it to heal faster. I looked over at Jake and talked to him with my mind, cutting out the others so they wouldn't see me going off on their Alpha as they burned the pieces left of the other bloodsuckers.

_"What was that shit Jake, why did you yell at me?"_ I asked angrily.

_"I was worried Bells, all I saw was that leech coming for you and I was afraid of losing you. I didn't think honey, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."_

_"Jake this is what you do, you fight vampires and I've accepted that. Now you have to accept that this is also what I do; you've seen me in action while training. You'll get me killed if you don't stop and realize that I can handle myself in a fight. I need you to fight at my side as a warrior, not as my protector. I just need you to watch my back as you would one of the pack_."

_"I know Bells and I'm sorry, it's just hard for me. I've always protected you, even before I was a wolf; it's hard to realize that you're able to take care of yourself. I love you and would die if anything happened to you."_

_"Jake, you have more of a chance of getting killed than I do. I love you too baby, and I will fight at your side as a warrior and watch your back; but, I have to know that you can do the same. Can you do that Jake?" _I asked seriously. Jake looked at me, thinking for a second before nodding.

_"I can do that Bells and of course you're right. I'll stand by your side and fight with you instead of for you,"_ he replied as he helped me to my feet. We made our way back to the house. My shoulder was completely healed but sore to the touch. I grabbed my sleep-ware and jumped into the shower, washing off the stench of leech. When I finished I walked into our bedroom to see Jake sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his back.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"I almost got you killed out there tonight honey. I'm supposed to be the Alpha of the pack and I was nothing out there tonight but a sniveling love sick fool."

"Jake," I said trying to comfort him, but he cut me off.

"No Bells, you were right. I have to separate work from our personal lives. When we're out there fighting I have to make myself realize that you are a warrior, capable of handling yourself. I know it will come with practice and that's exactly what we have to do honey is practice. I meant what I said the other day; we have to train and train hard. Me more than anyone with you standing by my side, I have to realize that you are fighting with us as one of us. When we're fighting you are not my girl, but one of the pack. I have to make my mind understand that and that will come with training," he deduced. I smiled at him as he pulled me on his lap and kissed me senseless.

The next morning I was up before Jake; I had showered and dressed and had started on the promised brunch for the pack when Leah strolled in.

"Hey Leah, what are you doing here so early?" I asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee before speaking.

"I figured you could use some help. It kind of a chore to cook for this bunch," she said with a chuckle.

"That would be great Leah thanks," I replied.

"No problem, Sis," she said sipping on her coffee. I was shocked she called me her Sis. Leah wasn't the type to give out those types of endearments even if we were step-sister and sister through the pack. I never heard her call Emily or Kim sister, the best I heard her call them was whiny little bitches. I chuckled to myself shaking my head as we began cooking.

Emily and Kim were also imprints. Emily was Sam's and Kim was Jared's. We became friends right away, leaving Leah in discomfort with her being around me and me being around them. Leah was Sam's girlfriend throughout High School and they were planning to marry until Sam laid eyes on Emily and imprinted, leaving Leah heartbroken, with a miserably hateful attitude towards everyone except me…now.

The thing of it is that these women and I had something in common. Emily loved to cook and loved taking care of the pack, which I did as well. Kim was a teacher and taught Native American History as I did. And with Leah, well, I may not have handled my heartbreak in quite the same way as she did, but we did share the pain of being cast aside, me more than once. Leah never said anything about my friendship with the other ladies, but it was definitely obvious that she didn't like it much.

After we ate and cleaned up, the pack was situated in the living room. We didn't involve the imprints much in our meetings any longer, which was my idea. At one of the meetings a few days before, I noticed when the imprints were at the meetings Leah didn't pay much attention to what was going on. In fact someone said something that she didn't like, and she stormed from the meeting without a second thought. I wanted her to be a part of the pack, not separated from them.

The pack was furious, saying Leah needed to get over herself and start acting like warrior instead of a spoiled brat who constantly wanted her way.

I roared back in Leah's defense. I told them that yes something had to be done with Leah's attitude, but we didn't have time at the moment to work on her attitude towards the imprints, namely Emily.

We had too many other things that were much too important to put aside, and we needed Leah's full attention at the moment; which we didn't have while the imprints were here. I told them it wasn't imperative for the imprints to be here at every meeting, and the pack needed to put their priorities in place.

I knew their first instincts were to protect their imprints, but this was a whole different scenario. They could fill their imprints in on what was going on, they didn't need to be here, but Leah did.

After my rage ended, Jake chuckled and then told the pack I was right, that Leah would be handled at a later date, but for now we needed her to be involved in every meeting concerning what was coming. The pack hesitantly agreed and that was the end of that for now.

I worried that I may have hurt the two girl's feelings with my outburst, but later found out they understood and were glad that something would be done to help Leah at a later time.

Jake started the meeting by explaining what he had learned in the last couple of days.

Okay guys, first I want to tell you that we have visitors coming to the tribe. He and his party are shifters from another tribe, they are coming to help," Jake explained.

"Okay, so who are these shifter's you speak of?" Jared asked.

Jake sat quietly for a few minutes, before saying anything. "That's not important at the moment, but we'll discuss it before they get here, just know that he is a warrior and is coming to help us out in our time of trouble," Jake reiterated.

I couldn't believe Jake wasn't telling them anything about Tashunca, I wondered why, I knew I could talk to him in his mind, but I didn't want to side-track his way of thinking at the moment, but decided I would ask him about it later.

"Will they know what's coming, and how to fix it?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out once they get here. Like I said, their leader is a warrior, so I'm sure he knows something of what's going on. He agreed to come after Bella called her contact on the Lakota Reservation, so we'll just have to wait and see. Listen guys, there's something else I want to discuss with you. You have to be on your best behavior while they're here, so let's be professional with this okay. Don't embarrass me in front of these guys alright?" Jake pleaded mostly to Paul and Leah, but finished with giving Quil a look as well.

They all looked at Jake confused, but didn't ask any more questions.

"Alright guys, let get out there and train for a while," Jake said as the pack started for the door. "Are you coming Bells?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I need to call Charlie first. I want to set up a luncheon with him for this afternoon, maybe make a picnic lunch. I really need to have that talk with him before it's too late and he finds out that I know about him not being my dad Jake," I explained.

"Of course honey, make your call, we'll be in the clearing when you're ready," he said, as he gave me a soft peck on the lips before heading out the door. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Charlie's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if we could have that talk I was telling you about the other day?" I asked. The line got quiet and at first I thought we got disconnected.

"Dad, are you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here Bells, when would you want to have this talk?" he asked and it sounded like he was nervous.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could fix us a picnic lunch this afternoon, I could meet you at your house and we could go over to the cliffs and eat and talk," I told him.

"Uh huh, Uh huh. That sounds like a good idea honey, how's two o'clock sound to you? I can get away then and give you all the time you need to discuss whatever it is you need to get off your chest," he suggested.

"That would be great Dad, I'll see you then."

"Okay honey, I'll see you at the house, bye sweetheart."

"Bye Dad," I said hanging up the phone with a deep sigh, hating what I was about to do. But I knew Charlie loved me and it wouldn't matter to him whether I was his or not, he would still love me as his daughter.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and went into the kitchen. I made two hoagies and some potato salad and left them in the refrigerator for later when I met up with Charlie. I also threw together two large double cheese Lasagna's storing them in the refrigerator to cook for dinner later. After cleaning up my mess, I took off to join Jake and the pack for some much needed training.

The training went well. The pack was starting to look professional; they moved together simultaneously, like a well-oiled machine. They deciphered each of their next moves and moved almost gracefully, if fighting could be graceful. Like how birds fly in formation and when the leader moves in another direction, so do the rest of the flock, keeping up gracefully. It really was a sight to see.

After a few hours of training I told Jake I had to go. It was time to meet up with Charlie, and although my stomach was flip-flopping with butterflies afraid of how I was going to approach the subject, I knew I had to do it.

Jake kissed me good-bye and wished me luck, as I headed to the house to collect the lunch I prepared, throwing it all into the picnic basket I found under the sink I added a couple of Rainer's for Charlie and a couple of bottles of water for me. I also threw in a couple of paper plates and silverware to eat the potato salad with along with a few paper napkins. I then headed to the Clearwater's house to collect Charlie for our picnic and our conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson

I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers I just like playing around in her Universe.

Chapter 12

To Be or Not To Be.

* * *

I pulled up in front of the Clearwater's house just in time to see Charlie walk out the front door and close it behind him. I stepped out of my car and met him in the yard, as we stood between his cruiser and my car. He smiled at me as we greeted one another.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Dad, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, do you want to take your car or the cruiser?" he asked nervously, looking between the two. I could tell he was nervous about this talk. I also remember how he used to love for me to join him in his cruiser when we would go places when I was young. I wanted Charlie to feel at ease with this talk we were about to have and I knew it would be strenuous for him. So, I elected to join him in his cruiser.

"Why don't we go in the cruiser Dad," I told him with a smile. His smile grew wide with my choice, and he reached into my back seat and grabbed the picnic basket while I grabbed the blanket we would use to sit on as we ate.

Dad put the basket in his back seat and closed the door, then jumped into the driver side as I sat in the passenger side holding the blanket in my lap. When we arrived at the cliffs, Charlie grabbed the basket as I made my way to the edge of the cliff and spread the blanket out on the grass. Charlie laid the basket at the edge of the blanket and sat down staring out over the cliff. I opened the basket and brought out its contents and handed Charlie a Rainier, making him smile, surprised I brought his choice in beverage.

As I made our plates and handed Charlie his, I felt Charlie's eyes on me. I knew he suspected something was up and he was not one to leave things left unsaid.

"Bells, what's all this about?" he asked. I looked at him and frowned while shaking my head.

"Let's eat first Dad; we can talk after we're done." Charlie stared for a few seconds before he placed his plate on the blanket next to him and sighed.

"You know don't you Bella?" he asked plain and simple and to the point, in Charlie fashion. I looked over at him. His jaw was set in stubbornness and I realized at that point, that is where I got it from; so I guess it's not inherited. I nodded my head as I followed suit and laid my own plate on the blanket next to me.

"Damn it!" he bellowed as he turned to me, letting the anger drain from him and turn to sadness. "Who told you Bells?" he asked, waiting for me to answer. He thought I learned it from Jake or Billy and he was ready to go off on them for giving away his secret, or what he thought was a secret. In reality I knew even before he did.

"Dad, no one here told me anything. I learned it first from my biological father, and it was confirmed by Mom. I didn't know you even knew, until I told Billy that you weren't my biological father," I explained sadly. His facial expressions were of nothing but pain as he sighed.

"I should have been the first you spoke to about this Bella. What made you go to Billy about this first?" he asked sadly.

"Dad, there are things you're not aware of yet. I did plan on going to you about this. I wanted to explain to you that it makes no difference to me who fathered me. You are my dad Charlie. You were the one who was there for me as I grew. I thought it unfair that Mom didn't tell you from the beginning, and I was going to tell you whether she did or not," I told him. He let out the breath he was holding with what I thought was relief.

"Your mother called me and told me over the damn phone Bells, can you imagine how I felt? After all these years of thinking you were of my blood. I didn't know if you knew or not, she never said. She didn't even explain or anything, she just told me I wasn't your father and hung up," he sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Dad, I really am. If it makes you feel any better I haven't spoken to her since," I told him, as he chuckled.

"It kind of does honey," he replied with a half-smile. "But tell me Bella, why did you go to Billy first?" he asked confused. It was my turn to sigh this time, as I lowered my head trying to get everything I needed to tell him in order, so as not to confuse him any further. I knew he knew of the pack and of vampires.

With him being married to one of the elders and stepfather of two wolves there was no way he couldn't know, especially with his keen sense; being chief of police didn't help matters either. He would have figured it out in no time, if he hadn't figured it out long before he and Sue got together, with me being the center of attention in the supernatural world.

"Well Dad, that's another reason I wanted to have this little talk with you. I wanted to tell you about the father thing and how it makes no difference to me, that I'll love you as my dad no matter what, and explain who my biological father was and why I'm so wrapped up in this supernatural world we've found ourselves in," I told him in one long breath.

"You said 'explain who your biological father was'. What are you saying honey?" he asked contritely. I sighed once again before speaking, hoping he understood that I loved him; but, also hoping I could make him see that I loved Adam just as much, without hurting his feelings.

"Well, like I said, Adam came to me and told me he was my biological father. I didn't believe him at first and I won't go into everything that he told me, but he gave me enough information to face Renee', to get my own questions answered. And, after a lot of arguing with her she finally admitted it to me. It would be an understatement to say I was heartbroken, Dad. I really was," I admitted, as tears streamed down my face. He moved closer to me and put his arm around me and held me to his chest.

"I'm sorry Bells, I know it had to be hard for you to hear as well as hurtful," he said as he pulled away, using his napkin to dab at my tears. Charlie had never shown this much attention to me before, and I couldn't help but think being with Sue had brought out the softer side in him. I continued, finishing my story as Charlie sat and listened.

"Anyway, I haven't talked to her since and I really don't want to see her again. She hurt two of the people I loved most without a minute's thought. She's selfish and hurtful and I just wish not to have any more to do with her," I told him. I knew I sounded like a selfish child reaching out and deliberately hurting her, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I knew I sounded like her in a way, but I had good reason, where she did not.

"Bells, she's still your mother, even though she acts like a disgruntled teenager. She still loves you," he replied softly.

"I don't care, what she did was inexcusable, and I'm better off without her in my life," I returned. Charlie lifted one of his eye brows and shrugged his shoulders, as if enough said about Renee' the better and then asked me about Billy again.

"Oh…well…you see Dad, I kind of found out that Adam, my biological father, well, he was sort of supernatural himself," I told him. This time both of Charlie's eyebrows went up as he looked at me in shock, and then his eye took on a worried look.

"What are you saying Bella?" he asked nervously.

"Well, he was sort of a Slayer and with him being one, that kind of makes me one as well," I told him nervously.

"He was a Slayer? 'Was' Bells, as in he's not anymore? What happened to him?" Damn, Charlie was too smart for his own good. I sighed before answering him.

"He was killed Dad, during one of our battles," I told him. He gasped; and, I didn't know if Charlie gasped because Adam was killed, or at what I said about 'while we were in battle'.

"How well did you get to know him Bells?" Charlie asked warily. I looked down at my hands trying to stop the tears from falling that were gathering in the corners of my eyes. I took a deep breath and then answered without looking at him at first.

"He trained me and we spent every waking moment together," I told him and then looked into his eyes and continued. "Look Dad, I love you, but you have to know that I loved him as well. We got to know each other really well, well enough to fight side by side for over a year, to trust each other with our very own lives. Which means it's my fault that Adam was killed. I didn't react fast enough. He trusted me with his life and I let him down in the worst way," I said lowering my head again, feeling Adam's loss was my fault.

"It wasn't your fault Bells, even the best of us have someone that depends on us that loses their lives. I've seen partners on the force, standing right next to each other, only to lose one of them to gun fire or to a knife wound. Sometimes it just can't be helped Bells, I'm sure you did all you could to save him. It just happens sometimes, honey, no matter how hard you try. But I got to tell ya Bells, I'm not really happy hearing that you're out fighting vampires; you're going to have to explain to me just what you're capable of. Because, this has me a little…no a lot concerned," he said sternly.

I knew what Charlie said was true. He's come home many times talking about how someone from the force was injured or even killed. Even in the small town of Forks. I had to stop beating myself up over Adam's death. He wouldn't want me to do that either. I took a deep breath and continued telling Charlie what I was capable of, what my gifts were, and why they didn't kick in before I began to train.

Charlie sat there with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. After a few minutes of him contemplating everything I said, he closed his mouth and looked over at me.

"I wish to hell those gifts had kicked in while you were hanging with that Cullen boy! It would have saved you a lot of trips to the hospital," he said. It was my turn to stare with my mouth hanging open.

"You knew about the Cullen's?" I asked.

"No, not at the time, but I knew they were different. I mean come on, look at them, they're pale and never eat or drink. I remember asking Edward if he would like a drink back then, and he asked for a glass of water as we sat at the kitchen table waiting for you to come down for one of your dates with him. That water sat there untouched…I dumped it out after he left and tried to take his fingerprints off the glass," he said, as my eyebrows slid up into my hair.

"You didn't?" I yelled under my breath, with a chuckle of disbelief.

"Yes, I did, and you know what Bells? There was not one fingerprint anywhere on that glass. I sat there watching him play with that glass for a good twenty minutes, twirling it in circles. Now there should have been something on that glass, but I swear there was nothing," he said distraughtly. I laughed loud and hard as I lay back on the blanket holding my stomach at my dad's admittance to fingerprinting my boyfriend at the time. Charlie chuckled, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you did that Dad," I said shaking my head, as I sat up after my laughing fit, staring at him.

"Yep, sure did. I knew right then that something was up with that family, but you know me kid. The less I know the better, and I trusted your judgment at the time…I guess I shouldn't have huh?" he said, looking at me smugly. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well Dad, you don't have to worry about me dating vampires any longer. I kill them now," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… You're going to marry a werewolf and fight bloodsuckers together…no worries there, huh, kiddo?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm good at what I do Dad," I said honestly.

"Yeah, Jake said that too, and how many times has he been laid up in bed healing over some battle or another?" he asked. I sighed, realizing I wasn't going to win this argument this time. Charlie was worried about me and there wasn't anything I could say to detour his thinking.

"Okay Dad…I know you'll be worried about me, but I promise, even if I get hurt, which I won't, but if I do, I'll heal quickly. Maybe not as fast as Jake and the guys, but I have gifts Dad where Jake and the pack don't, so there's less chance of me getting hurt. I promise to be careful," I affirmed. He looked over at me and gave me a half smile.

"Tell me Bells…and I want the truth," he said, as he pointed to my face. "Did you really get that scar from an automobile accident, or did a vampire do that to your face?" he asked meaningfully. I closed my eyes, thinking he's never going to believe I'm safe now for sure; I sighed and looked up at Charlie.

"Dad…this happened when I was just starting out. Adam was training me, he told me to stay put, but there was this boy. He was scared out of his mind and I went to help him. As I bent down to grab the boy, a vampire came up behind me. As I turned I drew my sword, but he took a swing at me before I could slice and dice him. His claw got me first, but, he's dead," I told him.

"Uh huh," Charlie said shaking his head.

"Adam did all he could to help me, but I ended up with this," I told him sadly. "I've gotten a lot better since that time Dad. That was the only time I've gotten hurt," I boasted. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then looked over to me nodding his head.

"I know you'll be careful Bells. Just promise me one thing," he begged. "That when you have to go out and fight, that you'll call me afterwards, day or night, so I'll know you're alright?" he asked seriously, picking up my hand and squeezing it softly.

"Sure, sure Dad, I promise," I told him. He nodded his head.

"So tell me about this Adam," he said respectfully for my sake, as he rolled his eyes. I thought for a minute, before I spoke.

"Well, as I said, he was a Slayer. His name was Van Helsing," I began and Charlie stopped me.

"Wait…Van Helsing? As in Abraham Van Helsing, he was your father? I mean he wasn't a relative of his or something?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, he wasn't a relative, well, at first I thought he was, but learned just the other day as a matter of fact that he was indeed the real deal, and yeah…he was a Slayer Dad, we live a very long life," I explained.

"Yeah, but…I didn't think…I mean, I never dreamed," is all that he got out, completely surprised by my admittance, and after a few seconds he continued. "Well, leave it to your mother to find someone like him to take my place," he said with a chuckle.

"First of all Dad, no one could ever take your place," I told him meaningfully. He smiled and nodded his head in relief, but it also reminded me of everyone asking me about why I called Abraham Adam, and Dad never did, so I asked him. "Dad, everyone else asked why I called him Adam. How come you didn't?" I asked. He looked at me with a furrowed brow, and then shook his head.

"I just took it, that it was a nick-name…one that everyone called him. Probably to hide who he really was," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. I looked at my dad in awe of his ability to sort out every single detail of what people said or how they acted, and come to a usually correct solution about that person in question. I was amazed at how my dad's mind worked.

We sat and finished our lunch, while catching up on what I missed over the years while I was gone; but, mostly we talked about his and Sue's wedding and how he wished I was there and how beautiful it was. They had it on First Beach and Emily catered the event. The guys built a platform for dancing and set all the tables and chairs up.

I was so happy for him; he seemed so much happier and I loved how his eyes sparkled when he talked of Sue. I hugged him and told him how happy I was for the both of them, telling him they both deserved to be happy.

After we finished eating I loaded the picnic basket up with our trash, bowls, and silverware. Charlie grabbed the basket again, as I folded the blanket and we headed back to his house. Once there he put the basket in my car and hugged me good-bye. I told him I love him and he repeated the sentiment, and I headed back to Jake's, as he headed back to work to finish up a few things so he could get home and watch some ball game he wanted to watch.

I pulled up in front of Jake's house and he came bouncing out of the house and took the basket out of my hands, giving me a quick peck on the lips at the same time. I smiled at him, as he asked how it went.

I told him it went well, or as well as it could be under the circumstances. Jake followed me to the kitchen and laid the basket on the counter, as I opened the refrigerator and pulled out two double-cheese Lasagnas and slipped them into the oven. Jake looked at me with a big blinding grin.

"Okay Bells, when did you have time to make those?" he asked, pointing to the lasagna. I chuckled.

"I made them this morning at the same time I made lunch for Charlie and myself," I told him. He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked, as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me passionately.

"Yes Jake, I believe you have, and is this sudden admittance of love due to me as a person, or to the fact that I cooked?" I asked with a wide smile, only inches from Jakes lips. He closed one eye, as if he had to think about it. I smacked him on his chest. "Jake!" I yelled as he huffed out a laugh.

"Both honey, I love you whether you cook for me or not, but your cooking is always welcomed," he admitted and kissed me again. After he released me from our kiss, I looked at Jake remembering about the pack meeting earlier.

"Jake,"

"Yes," he answered, as he nibbled on my neck.

"Why didn't you tell the pack this morning about the Prince coming?" I asked, as tried to keep my composer while he kissed the mark he placed on my neck. He rose up and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't really know Bells, I just think I need to talk with you about this guy a little more and find out more about him, you know…what to expect and stuff," he said.

"Jake, there is nothing to worry about. I wish this didn't freak you out so much," I told him.

"It's not that I'm freaked out Bells, it just…I'm worried about the pack, and their behavior while he's here," he said lowering his head.

"Jake, Tashunca is very laid back, he understands that there are a few wolves that cause problems from time to time…their wolves' baby, their supposed to be wild at times," I explained.

"I know Bells, and I will tell them before he gets here, I promise," he said kissing me again causing me to forget what we were talking about.

* * *

Next up what Charlie really thinks of all this...thanks hugs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta/proof reader/ advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 13**

**Charlie's Rants**

**Charlie's point of view.**

* * *

After I dropped Bella off at her car I have to say that I did feel a sense of relief, especially pertaining to the father issue. I had a feeling she knew I wasn't her biological father when she said she needed to have a talk with me.

It actually scared the living hell out of me. I was so afraid she was going to tell me to back off, because let's face it I've never been much of a father to her. I mean, I've tried but Renee' just wouldn't let me have as much time with her as I wanted.

All I asked for was to let Bella spend summers with me. I knew that Bella needed an education and there was no way I'd take her out of school, but all she would give me was a month during summer and every other Christmas.

I sighed, thinking of how Renee' had the upper hand over Bella all our daughter's life. It kind of tickled me that Bella wouldn't have anything to do with her now that she lied about the paternity. I know it's not funny, but Renee' brought this all on herself.

I used to love the way Renee' presented herself. She was so care free and flighty when she was young, but once you have kids and get older you have to let that go and take on a more responsible roll, especially as a parent. But not Renee's she's still just as flighty and carefree as she ever was.

I don't know how Phil can stomach it. I know he's a lot younger than she is and that in itself makes me wonder if he'll tire of it as well, that is once he reaches the ripe old age of forty. I chuckled at myself shaking my head.

But, in reality I am glad that Bella still thinks of me as her father. I know her biological father was killed, and without sounding morbid or unfeeling and keeping in mind I would never tell Bella this, but I'm kind of glad he's gone.

I'm not saying he wasn't a nice guy or anything, it's just I felt a little threatened by him. He had all rights to Bella as a parent, and I just couldn't take it if he took her away from me. I'm just being honest here and if that makes me a monster, well, I just joined the minority of monsters surrounding me…

I guess.

The one thing I do worry about is the fact that she's a Slayer. What happens if one of those bloodsuckers hurts her? I mean I know Jake will be there and so will the rest of the guys, but what happens if she's alone? I know she says she can handle herself and maybe she can, but hell, I can't stand the thought that she could be out there alone and possibly be killed by one of those parasites.

I've seen her face and now that I know what did that to her, even if it was done early in her training, it still scares the living hell out of me. What was that Adam character thinking leaving her alone to fend for herself so early in her training, I sighed.

When I first saw her at the house in Forks, and she told me she had been in a car accident, I knew she was lying. Bella may be able to do lot of things, but lying isn't one of them. Of course it could have been caused from an accident, Lord knows Bella's had enough of them throughout her life, but I just had a feeling that scar didn't come from any car accident.

Just like the Cullen's tried to pull that bit about Bella falling down two flights of stairs and through a window. I knew that was bogus from the beginning. I mean, in a hotel of that size they reinforce those windows with steel. There's no way she would have went through one of their windows so easily.

I couldn't explain it at the time and God knows I didn't have any proof, but I know now. And even if I had proof back then what was I going to charge them with, pushing her down the steps? There was no way I could have made that charge stick. Besides, Bella would have just lied to protect them; they had her in their throes or dazzled her or whatever the hell you want to call what they were doing to her at the time.

I also realized that most of the accidents that happened to Bella when she came to live with me were indeed because of them. I just wished there was something legally I could have done to them.

I sure as hell couldn't bring them in because they were vampires trying to save my daughter from another vampire who had set his eyes on her and wanted her for himself. Besides, I'd be laughed right out of my position as Chief of Police if I did something like that.

Shooting them wasn't an option either. The bullets would have just bounced right off of them. I guess I could have gone and burned their house down with them in it, but with my luck it would have been one of the nights Bella snuck out of the house to be with them and I'd be guilty of killing my own daughter.

Yes, I knew she snuck out from time to time. I didn't do anything about it because she was already eighteen; I wanted to protect her not shove her openly into their arms. I shook my head again, trying to push it out of my mind unsuccessfully.

I was glad they left when they did. Even with what it did to Bella. I hated how it affected her, but at least she had Jake, and thank God he pulled her through that horrible mess.

And I'll never forget that face Sam wore when he brought her home to me when she was lost in the woods, after that idiot left her out there all alone. His face was as scary as Bella's was. Sam was truly bothered by finding Bella in that condition. I'm sure he still has nightmares of that night every so often, poor guy.

Everything that had happened to my baby girl has all been because of the Cullen's. They brought her into their world and exposed her to all sorts of supernatural idiocies. Well, before she should have been anyway. I might be relieved that her biological dad is dead, but the one thing I have to thank him for is his part in sending the Cullen's away. That was the best thing he could have done for her.

I know I threw a fit when she told me she was leaving and I did… A royal rampage of a fit, but I hated that she was leaving me again. We had finally gotten rid of the Cullen's, Bella's getting better things are finally starting to settle down again, and then Jake starts.

I swear what's a father to do? It wasn't enough that Renee' kept her away from me all those years, now Bella wants to leave…again, because her and Jake had a fight! I shook my head, as I thought back to that time.

I hated that she had to go. I understood that she was going to college and I welcomed it because I knew that's what she wanted, but I hated that she never returned, not even for visits and I have to admit I was a little peeved at Jake.

I realize now why he did it as I'm sure Bella does, but at the time I wanted to shoot the idiot. I chuckled. Of course I would never shoot him, Jake's an okay guy even though he turns into a fur ball, and his dad is my best friend.

I found out about the supernatural world on accident actually. I was headed to Billy's to pick him up to go fishing, and when I arrived I saw Jake and Sam arguing over something or another, it was then that Jake began to visually shake like I've never seen anyone do before and before long it wasn't Jake standing there, but a horse size reddish color wolf.

Of course that shocked the living hell out of me and once Sam realized what I had saw made his way to me after telling Jake or the wolf that was once Jake to go run it off, ushered me into Billy's house as both Billy and he explained what I had just witnessed. So no, the supernatural world is no surprise to me. Accept when it comes to my daughter of course…I sighed.

I missed Bella so bad over the time she was gone. I was never as glad as when she showed up at the house in Forks for a visit. Well, I guess it wasn't a visit and now since she's here and going to marry Jacob, I know she'll be here for the rest of at least my life.

I know I was aggravated with her when she wanted to move out of the house, but I was so afraid of losing her again, I wasn't thinking, that she would be here on this Reservation forever, and when I thought that a huge smile grew on my face.

It was true that Billy and I have been pushing Jacob and Bella together since birth. It's always gone a little haywire from time to time, but it looks like in the end we won out. Even Sarah, Jacob's mom thought that they would end up together and I guess we were all right in our assumptions.

To tell you the truth I haven't been this happy since the day I married Sue…

Sue, I thought to myself, the true love of my life. That woman could cause my body to do things a man could only dream of. God I love that woman, she's everything to me. I always thought she was special even when Harry was alive, but I would never say or do anything to cause them any pain. Hell, Harry was one of my best friends.

He, Billy and I spent what time I had off work on the river fishing, which was most weekends and holidays. His death was a traumatic blow to me. The worst part of his dying was that he did it while Bella was going through her zombie stage after the Cullen's left.

I helped Sue the best I could with the kids, in buying food when needed, or even paying a bill now and then as did Billy and the rest of the council. Sue and I grew closer as time went on and five years later I was proposing marriage.

I remember that day. I was scared out of my wits. Afraid she'd turn me down and wouldn't allow me around her and the kids for even suggesting such a thing to her. But my fears were unfounded when she said yes followed by happy tears.

I know they were happy tears because I thought I had done something wrong and was hyperventilating when she assured me she wasn't hurt or angry, that her tears were those of happiness. I let out the breath I was holding and she laughed as I slipped the ring on her finger.

The kids were happy about it as well. I guess they kind of liked me, I chuckled. I always tried to keep in touch with Bella, but could never reach her this time. I even called the tribal school where she was teaching and they told me she didn't work there any longer.

That's when I began to worry and started calling everyone, all I could think of trying to find her. Even Renee' hadn't heard from her, but I guess that was after the big fight between the two of them.

I knew how Bella was, and if she was hurt with what her mother told her she was probably stashed away somewhere licking her wounds. I just figured she would contact me when she was ready. I didn't hear or see her again until she walked into the house in Forks.

Anyway, the wedding was perfect. Emily offered her assistance with the food and Sue was ecstatic with the offer and accepted. Do I have to tell you how the food tasted? I think not…that woman is a goddess in the kitchen. Sam is one lucky man, I tell you that. The pack helped out as well by building a platform for dancing.

They helped with tables, chairs, and whatever else was needed for the guests' comforts. Leah and Seth decorated and did a real good job as well.

The Wedding was amazing. When Sue made her appearance hanging on Seth's arm, man was she beautiful, the most beautiful woman on the whole Reservation I swear, and once I set eyes on her no one else existed but her and me. I can barely remember the preacher asking his questions; as a matter of fact, I think I answered mechanically without even thinking about it.

And the honeymoon was also amazing. The guys on the force pulled together and got us a room at a ritzy hotel and resort in Port Angeles. We spent three whole days in that room only coming out to eat. It was really romantic. Even though I'm not much of a romantic, Sue has been teaching me what a girl likes and what turns them on the most, so I'm learning.

Bella seemed really happy that I married Sue as well. She hugged me and told me I deserved to be happy and wished us both well. I really think she meant it. And I am happy, I've got Sue and her kids and now Bella's home and getting married to my best friend's son, who's an alright guy.

I know he'll treat Bella well. He's loved her since they were two years old, so, there are no worries there. The only thing that bothers me is the Slayer thing. I sighed…but there's not much I can do about that now is there, I thought as I drove into the parking lot at the station and got out and made my way inside.

"Hey Chief, Tiffany called as I made my way to my office only to be stopped as she continued. "I hear Bella's home," she said. I looked at her and smiled while nodding my head.

"Yeah, she is," I told her proudly.

"That's great Chief, I'm happy for you," she claimed.

"Thanks Tiffany," I said as I started to walk away.

"Hey listen, do you think she'd be interested in having dinner with Embry and me some night soon?" she asked. I turned back towards her and looked at her questioningly.

"Um…you'd have to ask her Tiffany, but you had better extend that invitation to Jake as well. They're engaged to be married," I told her just in case she had other things in mind. I'm sure Embry would be mortified if he knew she asked me about my daughter hooking up with him if that's indeed what she was up to.

"Oh, really, I hadn't heard that, that's too bad, I mean, that's wonderful. Congrats Chief. I'll have to congratulate Jake when I see him…thanks Chief," she said as she grabbed her purse and hurried out the door on her way home for the day. I shook my head and smiled, before walking into my office and closing the door and took a seat at my desk.

Tiffany Call had been working here at the Forks Police Department for about five years now. She was a good worker, but she was constantly trying to find Embry a wife. She didn't know about the wolves, and it was for sure Embry never got serious with a woman for fear of imprinting on someone and causing them as much pain as Leah had gone through when Sam imprinted on Emily.

Embry was a good kid, and I've heard him many times tell his mother to stop trying to fix him up. But it seems to go in one ear and out the other with Tiffany…poor kid.

He did move into his own place after he graduated high school, just to keep his mom off his back for coming and going all hours of the night, due to his wolf duties.

I have been over it a number of times with Sue about at least telling the families of the wolves, and she agrees with me that they should know, but the rest of the council refuses to see the truth of the matter. The younger wolves have a tough time, dealing with family about the time spent away from the house or just disappearing without telling their family where they've been.

It's just not fair. I mean, these boys put their lives on the line to protect the Reservation; they deserve our respect and devotion. I just don't get how the council thinks at all.

If I know anything about my daughter, once she finds out the problems these kids are having with their families and finds out the Council is denying their dispute over letting the families know about the wolves, you can bet your ass that she'll have a few things to say to the Council. They would be stupid to cross her. I'd love to be a fly on the wall in that room when that conversation goes down. I chuckled.

After finishing what little work I had left to do I headed home. I walked into the house, yelling. "I'm home," as I hung my holster on the hook by the door. Sue came walking in from the kitchen with a smile on her face and planted a soft kiss on my lips and handed me a Rainer.

I made my way to my recliner and the small flat screen television, wishing I had something bigger to watch games on, but I didn't so I grabbed the remote and turned it to the channel that the game was going to be on just in time to hear the National Anthem being sung. I was happy that I had just made it in time to watch the game I've been thinking about all day long.

"This is the life," I said out loud, as Sue chuckled and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking my dinner. I smiled and kicked back and let out a sigh, taking a big swig of my beer.

"Yep, this is the life."

* * *

There you have what Charlie was thinking after his conversation with Bella. It's mostly a filler, but with information…hehehe…I hope you enjoyed it…thanks for reading, and let me know what you think…hugs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 14**

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs only to S.M.**

**The Wedding Present**

* * *

Things went better than expected with my talk with Charlie. He seemed to understand all that I had told him and accepted that I still loved him no matter what. He also seemed to understand my feelings for Adam, which was a big plus. I was afraid he wouldn't understand that I loved Adam just as much as I loved him. But he did, which I was really happy about.

After leaving Charlie and driving back to Jake's, I thought about how I missed his and Sue's wedding. I remembered the look in his eyes as he talked about his wife and how they glowed with pride and happiness. I really was happy for him. I wanted nothing more than to see Charlie happy, especially after what Renee' did to him.

**xXx**

I thought about getting them a wedding gift and even though it's a little late, they had to realize that I didn't even know they were married until I stepped foot back in Forks. Had I known, I would have done something earlier. I looked over at Jake as we lay lazily in bed the following morning. I knew he wasn't asleep even though he had his eyes closed with a huge grin on his face.

I smiled and leaned over and placed my hands on his chest, resting my chin on the back of my hands looking up at him. He slowly opened his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close against him.

"What's got you all smiles this morning?" I asked him cheerfully, as I looked deep into those dreamy eyes.

"What? Can't a guy wake up happy?" he snorted.

"Yeah, I guess. What are you thinking about?" I asked, for the mere fact I wanted to know. He chuckled, pulling me up level to his face and giving me a soft lingering kiss. I moaned as a light electric pulse flowed through my body making me shiver in delight. He pulled away slightly and smiled as he rubbed his nose against mine.

"You…I'm happy that you're back and here with me. I'm happy that you've agreed to be my wife and that you love me as I love you. You name it honey, you make me happy," he whispered, as he closed the short distance between us and kissed me passionately, rolling us over until I was on my back and he hovered over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck intertwining my fingers into his hair as I pulled him closer to me. He moaned as I scraped my fingernails against his scalp. I couldn't get enough of Jake.

I loved how he made me feel. It felt easy as breathing when I was with him. He made me feel as if I was the only thing in his Universe. We could be talking to one of the pack and he would softly stroke my arm or search me out in a crowded room and give me a smile without realizing he was even doing it.

He did that sort of thing all the time, but it's not the fact that he did it; it was the fact that he did it subconsciously. He didn't do it because he had to; he did it because he felt a sense of loss if I wasn't by his side, a need to be touching me. He made me feel wanted, loved…special. Something I had never felt before and welcomed whole heartedly.

But at the same time, I found myself doing the same thing. I could sense him near me and I would subconsciously back up to him until my back would be touching Jake's chest, or I'd be standing behind him while he sat in a chair and I'd find myself rubbing his shoulders and neck, or while he was still sitting there I would wrap my arms around him from the back and kiss him behind his ear before walking away. I wondered how these little things could cause so much happiness. Touch…one of many reason's I loved Jake. And touching is what Jake was doing now in a much more intimate way and boy was I happy.

After making love we laid cooing over one another, when Jake's boisterous voice rang out.

"Food woman! I'm starving," He yelled followed by the same boisterous laugh.

"Jake," I chided smacking him on his shoulder, not only did he startle me, but he brought me from my loving moment. "And here I was thinking how sweet and special you treat me and you're yelling at me to feed you? I should make you get up and cook your own breakfast you jerk," I declared teasingly.

"Aww…babe, I'm sorry, you were thinking sweet things about me?" he chuckled.

"Not anymore," I concluded, as I pushed away from him and turned my back away from him, letting him think I was upset. I could feel him move closer to me. The heat from his chest pressed against my back as he wrapped his arm around me to pull me close to him, as he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry honey, really…I was just kidding around. I love you," He said in a sing-song voice. Who was I kidding? I couldn't stay mad at this hulking beautiful man whose smile brightened my very existence, even in teasing. I looked over my shoulder at him as he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Am I forgiven?" he asked softly with that same smile.

"Jerk," I said, giving him a peck on the lips as I turned back to face him once again.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just playing around…although I am starving, will you please, please, please, make me some breakfast…please," he whined, giving me a sad puppy dog pout. I chuckled shaking my head. Damn he knew how to get to me.

I pulled away from him and sat up on the bed and put on his tee-shirt he had flung on the floor the night before. I breathed in Jake's outdoorsy scent that I love so much that lingered on his shirt, and made my way to the kitchen. As I walked out the door I mumbled, "Jerk," and chuckled knowing he heard me, as I walked to the kitchen to fix breakfast. It wasn't long before I felt his warm arms encircle my waist and his lips kissing my neck, as I stood in front of the stove frying up the last of the bacon. "Thank you honey," he said as he pulled away and made our morning coffee.

My mind came back to what I was thinking before about a wedding gift for Charlie and Sue and the fact that I needed to go grocery shopping again soon.

"Jake."

"Yeah, honey," he answered sitting at the breakfast bar waiting on the coffee to finish brewing and watching me cook his breakfast.

"I was thinking about getting Dad and Sue a wedding gift. I wasn't here when they got married, but I'd like to get them something. Do you have any suggestions on what they might want or need?" I asked. And at the same time Billy rolled out of his room.

"I can tell you what they would like," Billy said looking at me. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled.

"Good morning Billy, and what do you think they need," I asked with a chuckle as Jake shook his head at how Billy interrupted our conversation.

"They need a bigger television. That thing Charlie's got now you can hardly see what's going on, the screen is so small," he said.

"A television? Out of everything you could think of you're telling me they need a television? Are you sure it's not you that wants him to have a bigger television so when you boys watch the game you'd have a better view?" I asked with a chuckle. Billy laughed.

"Well you have a point, but, Charlie really does need a better T.V.," he replied, as Jake poured us all a cup of coffee and handed one to his dad.

Hum…a television…that might work. It's something for their house, but I didn't know if Sue watched much T.V… I guess it was a respectable present for a wedding gift. I turned to Jake. "Want to go shopping with me?" I asked, as one of his eyebrows shot up high on his forehead.

"You…? You're going shopping?" he asked shocked and then laughed. "Bells, I thought you hated shopping?" he continued.

"I do, but sometimes you just got to do what needs to be done Jake," I told him with a smile. He shook his head and after eating and cleaning up we headed to H. in Port Angeles to buy Charlie and Sue a new flat screen T.V.

I looked at so many televisions I thought I would lose my mind. There were so many brands and types, I didn't know what I was going to do, much less what to get. I heard Jake yell from across the room.

"Holy Mother of God!" He screeched. I look over to where his voice came from and followed until I found him in a little alcove sitting in a recliner staring at a wall of nothing but a T.V. Not just any T.V. but the mother of all T.V.s. It was huge. It took up the entire wall, and although it wasn't as big as one you'd find in a movie theatre, it was close enough. A salesman walked in and he gave us a smile as he began his sales pitch.

"It's a beauty isn't it? And we're having a sale today for this very model. It comes with everything you see here, including the wrap around sofa of all recliners," he said as he continued. "All the recliners have cup holders and the middle one has a compartment that holds your remote. The television is a 70 inch Sony flat screen H.D. It comes with the surround sound and a state of the art DVD player. A complete home theatre at a steal for $6,242.00," he concluded. That's a sale? I wonder what it would cost without the sale and after a minute I wondered if Charlie's living room would even hold such a thing, and at the same time Jake jumped up.

"Holy crow…$6 Grand?" Jake yelled, looking at the salesman like he was insane.

"Jake would this fit in Dad's living room?" I asked still looking at the screen that was clear as a bell and had picture in a picture and perfect color. Jake looked at me like I had lost my mind as both his eyebrows were lost in his hair line. He looked at the wall this time trying to figure out if the group would fit in Charlie's living room and then back to me.

"Yeah, it would fit, but $6,000 dollars Bells?" he replied, as I cut him off looking at the salesman.

"Do you deliver and set everything up?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am it's included in the price," he said and I nodded.

"I'll take it," I said as Jake's jaw dropped so low I thought it would hit the floor. His eyes grew as big as half dollars as he froze to the spot.

"How long will it take you to deliver it?" I asked the salesman.

"We have this outfit in stock, so we can have it delivered no later than tomorrow afternoon," he replied.

"Perfect, I'll make sure someone is there to help move out their furniture so this will fit," I told him.

After filling out the paper work and paying for our purchase, Jake and I left to do a little grocery shopping. Jake was quiet most of the way home. I looked over at him as he drove quietly staring out the window. I could see the wheels turning in his head and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Jake…"

"Yeah," he replied not looking at me, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me shaking his head and then back to the road.

"Nothing Bells, just thinking," he said.

"About?" He looked at me again and back to the road before saying anything.

"Oh, I don't know…It's just I don't understand…I know you mentioned that Adam left you some money, but," he said and stopped still thinking.

"But?" I said edging him on. He looked at me again, and returned his eye sight back to the road.

"I guess, I hadn't thought about how much he left you. I mean, you've been out there traveling all over the world…I guess that would take a large amount of money, wouldn't it," he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

"Jake…do you have a problem with me being well off?" I asked him. He snorted out a chuckle.

"Well off? Bells, you just threw-out better than six grand without thinking anything about it. I figured you had some money, and you'd have to have to do the extensive traveling you've done. But, just how much money do you have Bells?" he asked, still staring out the window.

I didn't want to tell him at first where most of it came from, but I knew I had to soon or later. I wandered if he would throw a fit if he knew that most of it came from the Cullen's. But I didn't lie about Adam leaving his fortune. He did and that's mostly what I lived on.

"I…umm…I told you Jake that Adam left me his fortune and he did, I mean you read the same journal I did, he lived a long time Jake and his bank account was healthy and that's what I mainly use to live on. But I did have another benefactor long before I met Adam," I told him.

"I knew it…! It was them wasn't it?" he asked banging his fist against the steering wheel.

"Jake calm down before you wrap this car around a tree or telephone pole," I told him. He shook his head and huffed, but gained somewhat control which was probably because he had his imprint in the car.

"Yes, Jake, they left me a healthy sum as well, and I used it while I was in school and teaching at the school on the Reservation in Michigan, but once I started traveling with Adam, I haven't touched any of it. I've been living off what Adam left me," I assured him.

"At first I didn't want anything to do with their money…I even thought about throwing the savings account book away and forgetting about it. You know me Jake, money doesn't mean anything to me. But the more I thought of how they left me, how they treated me like I was nothing but a pet to them, I decided that they owed it to me and hell yes I kept it. I was going out on my own, and yes, I could have gotten a job and took care of myself as I did while in High School, but with that money I could focus on my school work without worrying if I'd get this paper done in time, because I had to work the night before. So yeah, I kept it," I explained. Jake sighed, still not saying a word, as he pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

"Are you coming in?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No…I'll wait out here for you," he said. I sighed, staring at him for a second, as he still stared out the window looking at nothing as his thoughts rambled around in his head.

"Okay, I'll try and hurry," I told him. He didn't say anything only nodded his head in reply.

I scurried around the grocery store picking up things we needed, thinking I would come back another time to get anything else. I decided to pick up dinner for the pack and cook at Dad and Sue's to give her a break from cooking knowing we would all be at the Clearwater house the next day.

I was worried what was going on in Jake's head and wanted to get back to him. After checking out at the register I hurried to the car where Jake helped me put things in the backseat. As I crawled into the front seat Jake turned towards me and grabbed my hands and surrounded them with his large warm hands, completely covering my own and looked me in the eye sadly.

"I'm sorry Bells; I stayed out here to think about what you said, while you shopped. I wasn't mad or anything, it just took me by surprise when you paid that much for your father's gift. It dawned on me at that time that maybe you got your money from them. I'm not saying Adam didn't leave you a fair amount of money, it's just…I don't know why I didn't think of this before, that they would try to offer you some kind of compensation for all the trouble they put you through," he said with a sigh.

"Personally, I wouldn't have taken it myself, but I didn't have to deal with that bunch like you did. I understand why you took it and I believe you when you said you haven't touched it since you met Adam. Not that it's a bad thing; it's your money to do with whatever you want. I just wanted to tell you that it's okay. I was just shocked is all, and I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was mad that you took it, because I'm not. You deserve it with the way they treated you," he said and then raised my hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "So…are we good?" he asked with his thousand dollar hopeful smile. I smiled back and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Let's go home big boy," I said as he chuckled, turned and started the car as we drove home.

**xXx**

The next afternoon, my cell phone rang and it was the delivery guys, telling me they would be at the address given them within the next half hour. We were training as usual, minus Leah, who had opted to get her mother out of the house for the afternoon so we could get the house in order for their surprise.

We headed over to dad and Sue's once we knew the delivery guys were on their way. Jake had the pack move out their old furniture placing it in the storage room where Seth lead us to in their basement, for Sue and Charlie to do with as they wished. I knew Charlie loved his recliner, but I didn't know Sue well enough to know how she felt about her furniture. So we didn't want to throw it out in case it held some kind of sentimental value. After vacuuming and dusting, not that it needed it because Sue was an immaculate cleaner, but I wanted to be thorough.

The delivery guys showed up and with the pack's help moved everything into place in no time. One of the delivery guys was an electrician and had the system set up and running within an hour, checking to make sure the fuse box was set up for the amount of current that it took to run this sort of mechanism.

After signing the paper the delivery guys left and the pack set around the room admiring the set up as Emily, Kim and I cooked dinner for the pack and for Charlie and Sue when they came home. Leah was going to stop by the police station and drop Sue off so she could ride home with Charlie, so they would be together when they came home to their surprise gift and dinner.

Jake also went to pick up his dad to be in on the surprise.

Billy was flabbergasted after seeing what we had bought. He almost whimpered seeing the set up and I made up my mind at some point in time to build and place a similar set up for him to enjoy.

I also told Jake that I was putting on the card that it was a gift from the pack and imprints, me being one of them. He argued at first, but gave in when I told him we were family and did things as one.

I closed the pocket doors leading into the living room, so Charlie and Sue wouldn't be able to see anything once they walked into the foyer/hallway. I bought a huge ribbon and bow and tied it over the large entrance after running the pack out of there once Leah called and said they were on their way home. I placed the rather large card signed by all of us, my name going first followed, by Jake's and the rest of the pack and imprints.

We heard Charlie and Leah's cars pull into the driveway, everyone got quiet as we stood back so they could see the ribbon that closed off the living room. Leah came in first with a smirk of deception she held for being devious with keeping her mother away all afternoon. Charlie and Sue followed close behind as they saw all of us standing at the doorway.

"Hey, this is a pleasant surprise, we didn't expect to see you guys here this evening," Charlie said as he glanced around the room at the pack as they stood with huge smiles on their faces, and he and Sue hugged me. It was then Charlie noticed the ribbon closing off the living room.

"What's going on kids?" he asked as he saw Billy sitting next to the living room holding a pair of shears.

"Here you ole fool, open your gift the kids got you as a wedding present," Billy said holding out the shears for Charlie to take.

"What the hell?" he asked confused, it was my turn to chime in.

"I didn't get to buy you and Sue a wedding gift so I got you something…it's from all of us Dad," I told him as his eyes grew in size.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do cut the ribbon like it's some kind of ceremony," he chuckled as did the rest of us.

"Mom, get up there with Charlie, it's your present too," Leah told Sue, who was standing with the rest of us not wanting to hog all Charlie's fun. Sue walked up to Charlie, as he took the shears from Billy. Billy gave him a smirk, as Charlie smiled back and then spouted off.

"Well put your hand on this cutting utensil, so we can see what's on the other side," Charlie teased with a chuckle and before she did she turned to Leah.

"Is this why you kept me out all afternoon?" Sue asked Leah, who gave Sue a smirk. Sue shook her head as she placed her hand over Charlie's. "Oh my goodness Charlie cut the damn ribbon, I'm dying to see what's on the other side," she continued, as everyone laughed at Sue. She never cursed, but she was so excited to see what was behind the door she lost herself for a second.

"Okay, okay, hold on a minute woman, give me time to enjoy myself for a minute here," Charlie chuckled at her impatience that he shared as well, but tried to hide.

I chuckled at how cute Charlie was with her. Jake wrapped his arms around me from behind resting his head on top of mine rocking us back and forth waiting as we all were at Charlie's and Sue's reaction to what was behind the door.

Charlie shook his head and turned and placed the shears on the first strand of ribbon and began to cut through each strand, as Sue grabbed the card just before the ribbon fell to the floor. Emily raced up and grabbed the ribbon from the floor as Charlie placed his finger over the two indents in the wooden doors and pulled them fully open.

Charlie and Sue looked into the room and froze in their stance as they took in the room. Sue squealed as Charlie stood with his mouth gaping open in full shock, and I swear I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. Everyone was shocked at how over-come Charlie was; even Sue took delight over how surprised he was. She loved it too, but this was a dream come true for Charlie and she was so over joyed, if for nothing else for his happiness.

Charlie stood there a good ten minutes not moving a muscle. Billy full out laughed at him, finally punching him in his arm telling him to get the hell out of the way so he could get in there and check it out more thoroughly, which brought more laughter throughout the room.

When Charlie finally got over the shock he laid his head back and laughed loudly. He ran over to me, pulling me from Jake and picked me up swinging me around the room in a bone crushing hug…

"Thanks Bells, it's perfect, it's more than perfect…I can't believe you did this…it's amazing…thank you so much baby girl," he said as he placed me on my feet looking at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face before.

The pack had never seen Charlie like this, hell; I've never seen Charlie like this. If I'd known he was going to react like this I would have done it sooner, I thought to myself. Jake had me into his arms again as we made our way to the living room. Charlie found his place on the reclining sofa which was right in the middle finding the remote.

"Let's see what this baby can do," he said as if he was test driving a new car.

"Well you guys check it out, I'm going to start dinner," Sue said and I had completely forgotten that the girls and I had cooked dinner with all the excitement.

"Oh, Sue…dinner's already cooked. The table is set and we're ready to eat when you are," I told her. Her eyes got as big as Charlie's when he saw the room as I told her about dinner. She turned to look at me happily.

"Oh honey…that was so sweet, I don't think anyone has ever cooked for me in over thirty years," she claimed as she hugged and thanked me, Emily and Kim.

It shocked me to hear that no one had ever cooked for her in her own home for all her adult years. That too got me thinking that I would do it again for her as soon as I could.

I loved to cook. I just hadn't had the reason to do so before I came back to Forks. I mean, I was constantly on the go, even with Adam. We were never in a home environment anywhere near suitable to do much cooking.

If we weren't eating out at the nearest restaurant we ate sandwiches and chips maybe some cut up vegetables. But I couldn't cook like I wanted too, as in a home cooked hot meal, at least until I got back around Billy, Jake and Dad.

After eating and cleaning up Billy, Jake and I made our way home after many thanks to all of us from Charlie and Sue. Billy sat quietly in the back seat of the car on the way back to the house.

"Are you alright back there Dad?" Jake asked, looking into the rearview mirror at his dad. Billy perked up and looked back at Jake.

"I'm fine son, why?"

"You're being a little quiet back there, I was just wondering if you were alright," he continued.

"Nah, I'm fine, just…thinking how surprised Charlie was with his new toy. I guess that's where you'll find me from now on," he chuckled, knowing he would be watching all the games at Charlie's and Sue's. I looked over at Jake who looked at me in return as we smiled knowingly at one another. I had mentioned to Jake earlier that we should build Billy a home theatre of his very own. Jake quirked at the idea at first, but after seeing Billy's face when he saw Charlie's it was already in the works for sure.

**xXx**

The days flew by and it was getting close for Tashunca's visit. We still hadn't discussed where we're going to house our guests once they got here. So Jake called a meeting for the next day to get some ideas from the pack and elders, but this time Emily and Kim would be invited and Leah would have to get over herself.

* * *

This update was a little longer than my usual, I hope that's okay…hehehe.

It's also a filler in a way. But now it's time to get back to getting ready for their guests, and to what's coming. Thanks for reading guys, let me know what you think so far…bigg hugs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 15**

**Getting Ready for Company**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Jake and I were getting ready for the pack meeting by making sandwiches and drinks for the pack and their imprints, when I realized we hadn't talked about where we were going to house our visitors which would be here in the next couple of days. I looked over at Jake who was eating more sandwiches than he was supposed to be making. I laughed shaking my head, causing him to look up at me.

"What?" He asked, while licking his fingers, cleaning off the mustard that was all over his hands.

"Jake, you're supposed to be making sandwiches not eating them," I told him as he chuckled at being busted.

"Sorry Bells," he said still chuckling, as he went back to making the sandwiches.

"Jake."

"Yeah," he replied, not looking at me as he concentrated on making the snacks.

We haven't talked about where we're going to put everyone once Tashunca gets here," I told him, as I cut the bread stuffed with a variety of cold cuts and cheese In half and placed them on the tray that was now over flowing with sandwiches.

"Uh, yeah. Actually I thought we'd put Tashunca in the welcoming Tee-Pee that sits in front of the council meeting hall. You said he was comfortable living in one on his own Reservation, but I'm not sure about what to do with who he brings with him," he said.

"No, we can't do that Jake, it's too out in the open. He likes his privacy and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be gawked at while he's here," I told him.

"Well, what do you want to do with him then?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Jake, I don't mean to step on your toes, it's just that we need to find a secluded place to put him. He'll also want his entourage to be close, so we'll have to figure out some way to set him up with them around them," I explained.

"No, I'm sorry Bells, I understand what you're saying, but I don't have a clue how that can happen. It's too bad that welcoming Tee-Pee isn't sitting out behind our house in that little opening, that would be a perfect place to set them up," Jake said.

I looked over at him with a huge grin on my face. "Jake, you're a genius," I told him as he looked at me confused.

"Thanks honey, but what did I say?" he asked with a furrowed brow. I laughed and hugged him.

"We'll set up tents! That's exactly what he's used too. We'll set up the tents out in the woods right behind this house. We'll be close if they need anything and it will be easier to have meetings with him and his shifters that way," I gleamed.

"Hey, I am a genius," Jake said with a chuckle. I smiled and smacked his arm. He grabbed me and kissed me softly on the lips, before he continued what he was saying.

"We may be able to do better than that though Bells, let's talk about it at the meeting after we let the pack know what's about to happen, okay? Someone may have a better idea, not that yours wasn't great, but I think Sam had to deal with this sort of thing, before I joined the pack. I saw a vision in his mind a few times of having to house numerous visitors. It had to be something important and secretive, because I don't remember it ever happening here on the Reservation, and if it did, he hid it well. Let's see what he has to say about it first," Jake explained.

"Okay, sounds good. Are we ready yet? Because the pack will be here soon," I asked.

Yeah, all done," he said, as he released me from his grasp and grabbed the tray of sandwiches and asked me to grab the drinks. We sat them on the table just as the pack started pouring into the house loudly.

Quil and Embry came in shoving one another, arguing over some stupid shit about who was the strongest between Captain America and Thor.

Paul came up behind them and shoved them both out of the way and told them to grow the fuck up and get the hell out of his way before he de-balled them both for acting so childish. Quil proved his point as he stuck his tongue out behind Paul's back only for Paul to turn around and grab Quil, slamming him into one of the chairs.

Paul growled something I didn't hear and then shook his head as he walked up to the table and sat down grabbing a handful of sandwiches, shoving them into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days. I shook my head and chuckled remembering how it used to be before we all took on all the responsibilities we had now.

It was so much easier back then, well as far as hanging out with Jake, Quil and Embry. More laid back, comfortable in a sense.

The rest of the pack walked in, including Sam and Jared with their imprints, Emily and Kim with Leah bringing up the rear, her face screwed into her normal scowl when around the imprints. They all sat down at the table and began to eat as they greeted me. Leah leaned up against the far wall, ignoring us all.

I walked over and handed her a plate of sandwiches and a glass of juice. She smiled at me sadly and took the plate. I patted her on her shoulder trying to let her know it would be alright.

Jake and I took a seat on the bar stools facing the pack waiting for them to finish eating so we could start the meeting. Jake had eaten God knows how many sandwiches while making them, so he didn't bother eating with the pack.

I watched as they all scarfed down the sandwiches. No wonder they stayed hungry all the time, I thought to myself, they never chew their food, they shove it in their mouths and swallow it whole. I wondered if they ever tasted anything they put in their mouths.

After finishing, Emily and Kim cleaned off the table as Jake called the meeting to order. Jake had decided to hold off on telling the pack about the king of all the shifters for a while until he had a grasp of what to expect with their arrival.

Jake and I talked profusely over how to respond to the king. I told him as much as I could about him and how Tashunca felt about respect among the packs to their alphas. I really didn't know a whole lot about him only what Adam had told me and what I saw for myself the few times I did meet with him. I knew Jake was worried about how Leah and Paul were going to act around the king.

I assured him that if they got out of line that Tashunca would set them straight and not hold their actions against him. The King knew how there was always a couple of wolves that would have an attitude and caused conflict in the pack. But Jake being Jake didn't want any confrontation while they were visiting. Hence the meeting and I was sure he was going to lay the law down to his two over acting wolves.

"Okay guys, quiet down. We have a few things we need to go over before we head out to train," Jake told them.

"Ah man…haven't we trained enough lately Jake, I mean come on, we've been training every day for a month, aren't we ready to take on whatever they throw at us?" Quil asked, leaning back in his chair patting his stomach.

Maybe Jake should put Quil in his place as well if he's worried about the pack acting out in front of Tashunca. Quil had the inexcusable way of cracking perverted jokes in front of whoever would listen. He would have to put a cap on his joking while in front of the king. Not that I was worried about what the king thought, because I knew he was laid back and didn't care what came out of the packs mouth, hell, I heard a lot worse while visiting the kings tribe with Adam. But it would horrify Jake.

"We have to be better than our best Quil, we don't know whose coming for us or how many, which brings me to the main reason why I called this meeting. We're going to have company in a few days and I want everyone on their best behavior," Jake said.

"Respect, respect, respect is all I want on each of your minds when you meet our visitors. Do I make myself clear?" Jake ordered. They all looked at me and Jake with a confused look on their face.

"You said something about the people that are coming before, exactly who is coming Jake," Sam asked as his voice held confusion laced with worry. Sam had held the alpha roll before Jake, and he knew the signs of the possibility of trouble approaching, and Jake's body language was screaming awareness. Jake looked over at Sam and sighed.

"The visitors that are coming are not anything to worry about, I know you feel my nervousness over all this, but it's not who is coming that is bothering me. It's how the pack shows our visitors the respect they deserve. Paul, you and Leah have to be on your best behavior; no smarting off or fighting, and Quil, no perverted jokes. That goes for all of you," Jake replied aggressively. After thinking about it for a few seconds he smiled and then let out a long sigh.

"You guys are not going to believe this," he said looking over at me. I smiled and nodded for him to continue. "It seems that we have a leader," he continued.

"Of course we have a leader Jake…You," Embry said with a chuckle.

"No…you don't understand, we have a King, a King that rules all shifters, if you can believe it," he said shaking his head. I could see that it was hard for even him to believe. "A head honcho, the Alpha of all Alpha's," he teased. "Just like the vampires have King's that govern their world, so do we," he finished.

"What the hell are you talking about Jake? All tribes have Chiefs, someone who governs their tribe, and I'm sure that if what Bella says is true, that there are shifters all over the world, that they also have an Alpha," Paul chided. I chuckled knowing this was going to be hard for them to accept.

"No Paul, a leader a King," Jake repeated.

"That's fine Jake…but whose is it exactly that's coming?" Jared asked. Jake lowered his head and sighed. I could tell they weren't getting it. Jake looked over the pack and chuckled.

"Unbelievable," Jake said with another sigh.

"Jake! Just tell us!" Embry yelled impatiently.

"Okay, okay…The king of the shifters and his entourage," Jake tried again as he looked around the table at the shocked faces that were now staring at Jake unbelievably.

"You've got to be shitting me," Quil spat out.

Nope, I would never shit you Quil, you're my favorite turd," Jake chuckled.

"Oh funny Jake, that's real funny," he said as the pack howled out a laugh.

"King of the shifters, we have a king?" Paul asked, before bursting out a loud laugh. "Tell me Jake, what have you been smoking? Have you been in your dad's wacky weed?" Paul continued between breaths of his hysterical laughing. The rest of the pack started off with a chuckle and ended joining Paul in his contagious laughter.

Jake turned to me and sighed, shaking his head. "See this is why I put off telling these imbeciles about this," He said, before looking back at the pack. Sam stopped laughing when he saw Jake and I weren't laughing and sat up in his chair taking on a more serious expression.

"Listen everyone, what Jake says is true, this warrior is King of all the shifters, he is Alpha of all Alpha'. He has lived many years, and when his father was killed he took his place as King of the Shifters." Jake stood up and wrapped his arm across my shoulders as he took over the conversation.

"Seriously guys, he's real, as real as all of you sitting here. He is King of the shifters and he will be coming here. Hopefully to shed some light on what is about to happen," I told them with a bit of worry. They all sat there staring at me and Jake as though we had lost my mind.

"You're serious aren't you?" Sam asked with a furrowed brow.

"Finally," Jake said with a nod letting him know we were very serious.

"Yes, we have a king. Bella told you all that there were other shifters out there and not all of them were of the wolf gender. They are all over the world and because of this it's evident we needed a ruler to govern over the multitude of shifters. We haven't heard of them because evidently we haven't done anything worthy enough for him to make himself known to us," Jake explained.

"Bella has been in touch with the Lakota tribe and they sent word of his arrival to our little world here. He's bringing ten of his pack members with him, they too are of the wolf gender and they will be here in a few days and I want all of us to be ready and on our best behavior," Jake reiterated.

"Bella says he's laid back, but he is very militant, he's a combative character; aggressive when it comes to fighting, as most wolves are. He also shows respect to others while on their Reservations, especially with the chief of a tribe. But I want you all to be aware of how you represent yourselves and this tribe," Jake said looking each of the pack members in the eye. At this point Leah had moved closer to the table, interested in what Jake was telling them.

"So Bella, you've met him?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Yes, a few times. Adam mostly met with him. Look, Tashunca is very laid back, he's been around a very long time and he's used to human behavior, and before you say anything Quil…," I pointed to him, as he opened his mouth to interrupt and closed it as I stopped him.

"I know you're not completely human, but when you're not all wolfed out, you're human, you act human, but Jake is very worried about how we present ourselves as a tribe, as a pack. So please show Jake the respect needed in this meeting with the Prince," I told them.

"Tashunca, is that his name? And you called him Prince. I thought you said he was a King?" Leah pointed out. I explained about how he respected the authority of the chief and thought it was disrespectful to be called King, and how he thought it took away from the chief's authority and wanted to be known to his people as Prince, leaving the chief as sort of king of the tribe. And yes, his name is Tashunca Uitco. They understood nodding their heads.

Sam perked up at the mentioning of his name. Jake chuckled as we all looked at Jake and followed his line of sight. He was staring at Sam whose mouth was hanging open with a small grin and a surprised look on his face.

**~x~**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Sam…do you have something you wish to add to the subject at hand?" I asked with a chuckle. I knew Sam would understand when he heard Tashunca's name. Sam was a history buff, especially Native American history. He knew who Tashunca was and you could tell he was dying to say something about his acknowledgment of who Tashunca really was. Sam cleared his throat then began.

"Um…yeah…You guys are not going to believe this," he started with a chuckle of his own, more in excitement. "Tashunca lived as a warrior back in the middle 1800's. He led his warriors in many battles. It was thought he died, but evidently he still lives and is now King of the shifters. You all would know him better by his historical name," Sam said spreading out the excitement with a full laugh.

"What the fuck? Tell us man!" Jared roared. Sam chuckled again looking at me and Bella.

"Okay, okay…He's Crazy Horse, man…Crazy Horse, he yelled over zealously and laughed with excitement, banging his hands on the table in excitement, and I was sure it was due to the fact that he was going to meet him in a couple of days.

The pack was quiet for a few minutes taking in what Sam had just said, and then they all began to join Sam laughing, whether it was because Sam was so excited or it was their own excitement I didn't know, but at least it was out there now and we could move on to where we would put them once they got here.

I got control over the meeting again and needed Sam's help in where to get the tent that I saw in his mind.

"Sam, I saw in your mind a time or two where there was a tent that housed a lot of people. What was that about and where can we get that tent?" I asked. Sam looked at me confused, trying to figure out what I was talking about when it dawned on him what I was talking about.

"Oh…you're talking about the gathering. It was a meeting with the council and our pack as well as the council and spirit warriors of our brothers on the Makah Reservation," he explained. "It was held here, but away from prying eyes. We set up in the field where we've been practicing lately. The tent belongs to the Makah's Tribe, more so to the spirit warriors, why?" he asked.

"Because we need to house our visitors and Tashunca is used to living in a Tee-Pee and he will want his pack to be near him. We also have to make sure they aren't center of attention while they're here. If we had one of those tents we can put their pack in that tent, but we still need to figure out what to do with Tashunca," I explained.

"I think I can help you with that," Emily said, as all eyes moved to her. "I've been working with some of the kids on the Reservation with keeping up with our traditions and although our ancestors didn't live in Tee-Pee's the kids still wanted to know how to build one so I studied up on it and we built one using the welcome Tee-Pee as a model. It turned out really well. You couldn't tell the difference between the two. If I could get a couple of you guys to help me and maybe Kim could help too, I'm sure we can do it again. Just tell me where you want it and we'll get started right away," she replied.

"That's wonderful Emily, I didn't know you were working with the kids in such a way," Bella told her. Before offering her help as well, this was gladly accepted and Seth and Brady volunteered as well. With that taken care of we went on talking about getting the tent for the Kings pack.

"We'll have to go to the Makah Reservation to get the tent Jake, but this may take some doing," Sam added.

"Yeah, maybe we can get Dad to call the council over there and get them to allow us to enter their Rez," I prompted. Sam nodded, but had a worried look on his face.

The Makah pack didn't fare well with ours. They're tribe as well as ours was one at some point long ago. Back then we didn't shift into wolves, but the tribe men's essence, or a part of their soul, I guess you would call it, left their bodies and patrolled the area for trouble while the women kept watch over their men.

Since then, Taha Aki changed things by joining with a wolf, which created us as the shifters we are now. He ordered for no one to leave their bodies again as spirit guardians for our own protection, which caused a rift in the tribe. A fight broke out and our tribe separated leaving us as the Quileute and them the Makah. To this day we still have to tread lightly when dealing with them hence the meeting between the two tribes Sam spoke of. It ended friendly, but treading lightly.

"I'll get Dad to call and we'll leave tomorrow. Sam, you and I as well as Paul and Jared will go, just in case," I ordered.

"Do you want me to go Jake? I might be able to help being a slayer and all," Bella asked. I looked at her for a few minutes trying to see if it was necessary or not. I remembered our talk about separating our private lives with what we were expected to do.

Yes, I wanted to protect Bella, it was only natural to want to protect my mate, but she was even more powerful than anyone on this reservation. I had to remember that she could take care of herself in matters such as this and I had to prove to her that I believed in what she was and what she was capable of.

"She might be able to help Jake," Sam said. I nodded.

"Okay, sure Bells, maybe you can calm them down if they start something," I told her. "Okay, lets break this up for now, if I think of anything else, I'll let you know, as for now, we need to get that Tee-Pee set up and get to the Makah and get the tent and then we'll see what we need to do after that. So let get out of here and train for the rest of the day," I said as the meeting broke up and I went to talk to Dad about calling the Makah council, I also told Emily where to start working on the teepee. I only hope that there's no confrontation between us and the spirit guardian's once we get there.

* * *

Ahhh...Now they're getting ready to face the spirit warriors...I hope their meeting fares well...we'll have to see what happens in the next update...thanks for reading guy, let me know what you think...hugs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Chapter 16**

**Doubling up on the Irritations.**

* * *

After talking to Dad about calling the Makah, we went to train. I was amazed at how well the pack was doing. Our thoughts were of one mind, even better than before, moving and protecting each other's back. Even Bella moved in sequence with the pack. She used the pack as a platform in which to get higher with her jumps and even a few of the wolves grabbed her carefully pitching her through the air with ease. It was so magical watching her fight, almost like watching a performance in a theatre.

That night after returning home, Dad told us that the Makah pack would meet us at the edge of their Reservation. They weren't happy we were coming, so Dad told us to be aware. The Makah pack is more of a supernatural group of militants than a pack. They aren't wolves, but they are a pack of guys who can hear each other's thoughts using their minds when they're in spirit form. They're more spirit guardians, warriors to protect their tribe.

I helped Bella fix our dinner, and after cleaning up we were both wiped out and opted to retire for some much needed sleep which was a constant these days.

The next morning we woke and Bella fixed breakfast for us, Sam, Paul and Jared. We jumped in together to clean up and went out back and entered the woods. We dropped our jean shorts and tied them to our legs and shifted as Bella joined us, and we headed to the Makah Reservation at a flat out run with Bella running alongside of us.

The guys were making fun as they noticed Bella holding back from her usual flat out running. She would pass us up from time to time only to slow down to keep in straits with us.

Once we got close to the Makah Reservation we slowed down and approached the outskirts of the Reservation. Bella turned her back to us as we transformed back into human form and slipped our shorts back on. After telling Bella it was safe to turn around, we walked the remaining distance to the Reservation and true to their word the warriors met us where they said they would.

These were big guys, but nowhere as big as me and my pack. They may be good at what they do, but… well, let's just say we didn't fear them by no means.

We stood quietly face to face with the competitors. I stood in front of my pack with Bella by my side and Sam, Paul and Jared forming a u-shape behind me. It seemed like forever before anyone said anything.

"Who is she?" their leader asked. He stood in front of his guys so I just figured he was their leader. I looked over at Bella before turning my head back to him.

"My mate," is all I said, no one offered their name so I sure as hell wasn't going to give them hers or mine.

"Do you always bring your woman to meetings such as this one?" he asked cynically, as he looked between me and Bella. This pissed me off, but I didn't want to cause any trouble between us so early in the meeting. I hoped we could get through this without any confrontation, but this guy was pushing my buttons and I wondered if we could just find another way to set up our guests without dealing with these assholes.

"The female is part of my pack and is not why we're here," I bantered back. He smirked as he looked Bella over from head to toe sensually. I heard Bella in my head tell me not to let him get to me. She reminded me that she could handle herself. But this wasn't something that she needed to handle. This guy was disrespecting me. By paying way too much attention to my mate, he knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't going to help us; he wanted a fight and was doing all he could to procure one.

"Look we're not here to fight with you. I'm sure our council member told you what we need. So if you wouldn't mind, just tell us if you're going to help us or not so we can be on our way," I told him. He looked back at me and laughed, as his followers joined in. I looked at them and shook my head.

"This was a mistake," I said, mainly to my pack. I took a step back pulling Bella with me. As I turned to leave, their leader stepped forward and grabbed Bella and held her against him, her back to his chest. Within seconds the pack phased and growled at the warriors in front of us. I stayed human for I couldn't talk to them in wolf form.

"Let her go now or we will attack," I growled, stepping up close to him and Bella. He grabbed her throat and held her closer to his body.

"And what if I don't," he smirked once again. I looked into Bella's eyes that showed no fear what-so-ever.

"When I said she was part of my pack, I didn't say that she was a wolf, she is much more than a wolf and if I was you…I would release her before she turns you all into bits and pieces," I told him with a chuckle, which was hard because this son of a bitch has his hands all over my imprint and I wanted nothing more than to end his miserable life. He chuckled looking down at Bella.

"This little thing is going to rip us apart?" he laughed loudly, and with that Bella grabbed his arm and at the same time my pack circled the rest of his warriors, as they growled daring them to make a move. I stood there with a smirk of my own, knowing that Bella was about to put a hurt on their leader, but was surprised with what she did instead.

Bella pulled his arm from her neck and twisted it until he was on his knees. The shock that he held on his face was hilarious. His warriors started to move forward to help their leader only to find my pack at their throats. They stopped and growled, wanting to help their leader from this tiny little girl who was more powerful than what they thought.

Bella turned to me while holding him down. "Jake, he's all yours," she said as she handed him to me. I smiled knowing she was giving me my power back, as to not let them think she had authority over me in a combat situation. I grabbed him and pulled him completely off the ground, his feet dangling as I held him over my head.

"You know I've come to a decision that we don't need your help, we'll be fine without anything you have to offer, and if you ever lay your hands on my mate again she won't have to stop you because I will have you ripped to pieces before you even know you've been attacked, you got me asshole?" I told him as I threw him across the field. He made contact with a tree and slid down it and slumped to the ground. I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go guys," I told my pack as they backed away from their prey. I dropped my jean shorts and tied them to my leg not caring who saw, and phased after the pack passed me. Bella gave them a two finger salute and turned and took off with the pack. I backed away, and when I was far enough away, I took off to join my pack for the journey home.

We were half way back when the guys began to talk about how they never were going to help us and just wanted a fight. I agreed, but still we had no idea what to do with the King's pack and they were due to be here by noon tomorrow.

"So, do any of you have an idea of where were going to put the King's Pack?" Jake asked.

"We'll I know you wanted his pack to be near him, but each of us can offer them a bed to sleep in if it comes to that," Sam replied.

"Hell, I've got a whole house to myself, if you need it," Paul offered, as the group got quiet at Paul offering any kind of help at all. "Oh, come on guys…I'm not that bad," he continued. The guys burst out laughing at his admittance.

"It's okay guys," Bella said. "I've got an idea," she admitted.

"What do you have in mind Bells," I asked.

"I'll go to Newton's Outfitters sporting goods store and get ten tents, it will work just as good," she said.

"Not by yourself you're not," I huffed. "Mike and Jessica are divorced, not that that ever stopped him before and he's always had the hot's for you Bella. I'll be going with you," I demanded. Bella giggled before she said anything.

"Jake, I'm sure Mike doesn't think of me that way any longer, and even if he does he won't once he sees my face," she commented.

"Bella, I wish you would stop downing yourself because of that damn scar, you are beautiful, I wish you could see yourself as I see you, as I'm sure everyone sees you," I returned.

"Jake's right Bella, that scar does not hinder your beauty," Sam said.

"Oh Sam, your only saying that because you're used to seeing Emily, your love blinds you when you look at her," Bella said.

"I do love Emily, but do you find Emily's scar hideous?" he asked Bella.

"Of course not, Emily is a very beautiful woman," she replied back. She got quiet for a minute, before she continued. "Thanks Sam, I get your point. I promise I won't go there again," she told him. It was then that I felt her fingers running through my fur as we ran. I purred with her touch and the guys laughed again seeing in my head what Bella was doing.

We got back to the house and ate lunch and explained what had happened to Dad who elected to complain to the Makah council as soon as possible. The guys headed out, and Bella and I headed out to Newton's to get the tents.

We drove into the parking lot and got out. I threw my arm over Bella's shoulders causing her to chuckle. She knew why I did it, and she was right. I did want Mike to know she was with me now, and I wanted him to leave her alone, but also for another reason. I loved touching her.

We walked into the store with the bell over our heads ringing to alert the staff that they had a customer entering. Mike looked up as we approached the desk. His eyebrows shot up getting lost in his hair line, as he saw Bella and I approach.

**~x~**

**~Bella~**

"Bella Swan, I can't believe it. How the hell are you? Man, it's been like forever since I've seen you," he said as he looked up to Jake and scowled. "Jake, how's it going man," he said shoving his hand out to greet Jake with a handshake. I wasn't sure if he did it to get Jake's arm off my shoulder or to be sociable, but it didn't matter. Jake's arm went back to its original place around my shoulder anyway, which pleased me greatly.

"I'm good man, how's business?" Jake came back with a question.

"It's good, now that I've taken over. Oh, I guess you haven't heard Bella, my dad passed away a few years ago, so I've taken over the store. Mom doesn't work anymore either, so it's all mine now," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad Mike, and I'd have to say that there's no one better to take over than you…I know you've worked here since you were very young," I told him, keeping up with the conversation, but wishing we could get on with what brought us here.

"Thanks Bella, hey listen maybe we can grab some coffee or something to eat at the diner and catch up sometime," he said. I sighed thinking I guess Jake was right, he'll never give up trying to get me to go out with him. With Jake standing next to me with his arm draped over my shoulder, clearly showing him we were together, and seeing the scar on my face didn't stop him either. I guess what everyone has been telling me was true, that it's not as bad as I thought it was.

"Thanks Mike, but I don't think that would be fair to Jake, seeing that we're together now," I told him. He looked up at Jake who was giving him the look of death, as he scowled at Mike.

"Oh, I didn't mean as a date or anything, just two friends catching up, You're free to join us Jake," he said as he swallowed hard at the way Jake looked at him.

"I don't see how I can, with planning our wedding; it's been kind of hectic lately," I told him. Once again Mike eyebrows disappeared as he looked at the two of us.

"Oh, you're getting married. Tying the knot, taking the old vow, hey Jake," he chuckled punching Jake softly on his shoulder. "Congratulations you two, I hope you're happier than Jess and I were," he replied with a chuckle.

"Look Mike, I'm enjoying our little meet and greet here," Jake lied, "but we're here to get a few things we need and our time is short, so if it's not too much trouble could you help us out?" Jake asked, finally tiring of Mike's irritating banter.

"Oh, of course Jake, what is it that you need?" he asked.

"We're in need of about ten tents," Jake told him.

"And we need some comfortable cots. We'll also need some lanterns," I told him, he looked at me shocked.

"Planning a big campout?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Jake told him as he moved us away from Mike and in the direction of the camping gear, as Mike followed. Jake came in here a lot to get his dad a lot of fishing gear. Billy and Charlie still fished a lot so Jake knew his way around this store probably as well as I used to when I worked here.

"Well, we have a large assortment of camping gear, tents being our biggest seller. We've got one man tents, two men tents, family tents that can hold up to ten good size men, so pick what you need. Jake turned to me to help him figure it out.

"Well, I guess it would be better if we give each one of them their own space, don't you think Jake?" I asked. He thought for a minute and nodded his head in agreement.

"I think you're right Bells. Tell me Mike, are any of these tents big enough so a grown man can stand in them or do they have to crawl around in them?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Um…no, I mean yeah, there is one that is tall enough to hold a grown man, but let's face it Jake, you're a little bit taller than an average man, and if any of the one's who will be sleeping in it are as big as you…well they'll have a little discomfort at least standing in it," Mike said smiling.

Jake nodded his head again and said "We'll take ten of them."

"Cool, they are in the back, I'll get them for you. Why don't you look around for the other things you needed and I'll be back in a few minutes," Mike told us as he turned to leave to get the tents. Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head after Mike left.

"Fucking pervert," Jake said not caring if Mike heard him or not. I chuckled at his openness. I placed my hand on his neck pulling him down so I could softly kiss his lips. He looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"I love you," I told him.

"As I love you Bells."

We found the cots and found mattresses that you could buy separately to put on them to make sure of our guests comfort. We also found the lanterns and the fuel to fill them and cashed out at the desk using the bank card the Cullen's gave me.

But what shocked me was that it was Jake's idea to use it. I think it was him trying to show me that he really didn't mind that I had it and used it. He knew I was his and he truly believed that they owed it to me after they left me the way they did.

We loaded the truck with our supplies, telling Mike thanks and headed back to the Reservation. Jake called Collin, Quil and Embry to meet us at the house to help unload and bring the tents to the small opening behind our house.

When we got home the guys were waiting for us and began moving the supplies to the open field. Emily, Kim, Seth and Brady were there working on the Tee-Pee for Tashunca and it looked amazing so far. They hadn't finished the inside of it and were about to stop for the night and were going to meet up first thing in the morning to finish it before Tashunca arrived.

I felt terrible that I hadn't been there to help them after offering my services, but Emily told me not to worry about it, that I had enough to worry about.

Jake decided to wait to set up the tents at the same time as Emily and her crew did, and that way the whole pack could help and we could have it done in no time.

That way he would know it was done and properly taken care of. I told everyone to come to the house and I would cook dinner for everyone. Emily and Kim called Sam and Jared and they came as well. After dinner the girls helped me clean up while the guys talked about what to expect once our visitors arrived.

Emily asked if I had decided what to make for lunch the next day, I gasped thinking I had never even thought about food for our guest and they were arriving at noon the next day.

"Oh hell Emily, I never even thought about that. I need to get to the store, I have two hungry packs to feed and nowhere near enough food to do so," I told her completely losing it.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll help," Emily said.

"I'll help too," Kim replied. I thanked them both.

"Well, I guess the grocery store is first on the list," Emily said which I agreed. We told the guys of our dilemma and how I never thought about feeding them all, which got a laugh out of the guys, for that's all they ever think of. We left for the store and bought and ungodly amount of food.

The guys helped us carry it all in, and between us girls we decided to grill out tomorrow. That would leave the guys to pretty much do the cooking and us to do the sides. So before they all left Kim, Emily and I made three different salads: macaroni, potatoes and bean. We also patted up the meat and put the chicken in to marinate overnight.

We also threw together baked beans; and, with a supply of different kinds of chips we felt it was enough considering the guys will be grilling hamburgers, hot dogs and chicken that were marinating in the refrigerator as we speak.

The guys got everything ready to grill when it came to charcoal, charcoal lighter fluid and all the utensils they would need while we got the sides together. They went to Sam and Emily's and picked up their two picnic tables, along with an extra grill and lawn chairs. They also stopped off at Jared and Kim's and picked up extra lawn chairs and a few smaller side tables, and brought them back and set them up so we'd have plenty of room to sit everyone. So we were set to go and very fatigued. After everyone left Jake and I snuggled up together in our bed.

"Jake."

"Humm," he said tiredly with his eyes closed.

"I was so proud of you today," I told him running my hand softly across his tight sexy abs. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Proud of me…why Bells?" he asked.

"The way you handled the Makah warriors, that had to be so hard for you…I mean there's not too many if any shifters that would allow another man to touch what he considers his, and you handled it with so much restraint, and well, I'm really proud of you baby," I told him. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"You have no idea how bad I wanted to rip him apart, but I remembered something you said about letting you handle things such as that and…"he sighed before finishing, "well… I had to let you try."

" I knew you could handle yourself and I let you handle it. But you've got to know Bells, that guy was also disrespecting me, he knew what he was doing, that's why I was glad in the end you let me take care of him…So I should be thanking you for giving me back my stick so to speak," He said. I smiled and kissed his chest as we cuddled up and fell fitfully asleep.

* * *

So they're getting ready for the guests that will be there the next day. So in the next update you'll get to meet Tashunca. King of the shifters. Thanks for reading everyone…bigg hugs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Chapter 17**

**The Introduction.**

* * *

The next morning we were up early. We had a lot to do and little time to get it done. After a quick breakfast Jake and I headed off to the clearing behind the house, and were surprised to see everyone was there already working hard at putting up the tents and making them ready for our very soon approaching visitors.

Jake was a bundle of nerves, I knew he was worried something was going to go wrong, but I didn't know what else to say to him to make him calm down. I understood how he felt; after all he was the Chief of the tribe on top of being Alpha of the pack. It was his butt on the line if anything went wrong. The Council would hold him solely responsible for any drawbacks that may occur during this visit with this very important Native American.

I just couldn't wait for Tashunca to get here for Jake to see his worries were exaggerated immensely, but until then I just had to try to help him stay calm.

I heard some commotion in the Tee-Pee and realized that Emily and her group of builders were in there working as well. I left Jake to help put up the tents and went to check out what Emily had done so far.

I opened the flap to the Tee-Pee and stuck my head in and to my amazement it was the most awesome sight I had ever seen. It was so welcoming. Home spun rugs and tapestries covered the walls and floor in a rainbow of colors, a fire pit sat in the center of the floor.

It had a tripod like contraption that reached from one side to the other with hooks in the center that hung directly over the fire pit that could be used to cook something or heat water, and close by were a couple of cast iron Dutch-ovens for cooking or heating which ever be the case.

As I looked up through the opening at the top of the canvas dwelling, there was a clear tarp set above and away from the hole to let the smoke out and keep the rain out, completely well thought out.

In one section of this dwelling was a set of beaded pads that leaned against the canvas wall and flowed out over the rugs that looked as though it could be used for seating purposes, maybe for meetings between Tashunca and the pack members, very ingeniously thought out. Emily was very intuitive in designing this dwelling.

"Bella," Emily squealed, running over to me and giving me a hug. "So what do you think?" she asked, smiling from ear to ear as she motioned her hand around the room. I shook my head in amazement.

"Oh, Emily, this is so amazing…so perfect," I commented with excitement. "He is going to love this. He may never want to leave here," I teased as Emily blushed but happily accepted my complement.

"Thanks Bella, but I couldn't have done it without these guys," she said looking over at Seth, Brady and Kim. "I hope you're right that he likes it, and it wouldn't be a bad thing for him to stay with us," she giggled. I nodded my head in agreement, as I walked across the dwelling noticing something I hadn't seen until now.

When I got closer, I noticed a hole had been dug into the floor at the far end of the dwelling. It had a heavy plastic coating the bottom and surrounded the whole circumference, with heavy stones lining the top holding the plastic in place.

"Emily, what is this?" I asked completely confused.

That is a bath. If Tashunca wants to bathe all he has to do is heat the water over the fire pit and fill this and he's all set," she said with a chuckle over my inability in knowing such things.

"Wow, you really thought of everything," I praised. She smiled.

"God, I hope I didn't forget anything. I want him to be a comfortable as possible," she replied as she looked over the entire dwelling to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. It was then that I noticed another compartment in the dwelling.

"What is that?" I asked as I walked across the tent as Emily explained. I moved the colorful tarp out of the way to find a bed, not one like we're used to, but one made of straw and cotton, bundles of it making the bed thick and it looked very comfortable.

"Yeah, it's a bed… I didn't know what he was used to so I compromised. I used cotton and straw, a lot of it to make sure he would be comfortable," she said nervously. "Do you think it will be okay?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Oh Emily, only you would worry over something so simple. It's perfect Emily and ingenious, I would have never thought of this. It's wonderful Em, it all is," I repeated, as she nodded her head worry free, giving me a satisfied smile.

As we left the Tee-Pee satisfied everything was done to make Tashunca's stay as comfortable as possible, I noticed that the guys were just finishing up with the tents. I stood looking around the area and was happily satisfied that everything looked amazing.

The tents were in a u-shape starting at the side of the Tee-Pee up against the trees and spaciously placed around the back ending at the other side of the Tee-Pee, with the Tee-Pee being in the center. In seeing this I could see that Tashunca was very well covered, protected by the tents that would house his pack. With the Tee-Pee facing the back of our house the area was covered by a surmountable amount of trees, very well hidden from prying eyes.

Jake walked over to me and pulled me into his arms looking down at me. "So how does the Tee-Pee look?" he asked, as I smiled before answering.

"Go check for yourself," I prompted. Jake looked down at me and released his hold on me and made his way to the canvas dwelling and entered. He was in there for a long while as Emily chewed on her thumb nail worried Jake wouldn't be satisfied with what she had done. I patted her on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile that she returned.

Jake came out and looked around at the pack, making eye contact with Emily. He walked over to us and grabbed Emily and gave her a friendly hug as we heard Sam growl deep within his chest. We all ignored it for we all knew that wolves were very possessive of their mates.

Jake pulled her away keeping hold of her arms and gave her a huge grin. "It's wonderful Emily, thank you so much for doing this," he replied, as Emily gave Jake a wide smile and nodded her head. Jake released her, and turned to look at their work as he began to speak again, not looking at the pack and imprints.

"You've all done a fabulous job with this, I'm very proud to call you my family. Our tribe stands proud to welcome our coming guests, who should be here in less than two hours," Jake said as he turned and looked at us.

"I want all of you in attendance. We are to meet them at the Welcoming Center. Go home clean up, but you don't have to dress for the occasion. We are wolves and they will understand our ways," Jake told them all, as they all dispersed.

Jake and I walked back to the house to clean up. I noticed he had more spring in his step and I chuckled.

"What?" he asked looking down at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Are you feeling better about things now?" I asked. Jake chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Yes, a little better, I'm still worried about how the pack will act once they're here, but yeah I feel better," he admitted.

"Jake, don't worry, I told you that even if one of the pack shows his or her ass, that it will either go two ways. Tashunca will ignore it all together or he will put them in their place. I know that will bother you, but I assure you that he has faced much worse behavior from his own pack," I tried to assure him. Jake nodded and let out the breath he was holding and chuckled nervously. I laughed and rubbed his back to try to comfort him.

Once back at the house we cleaned up. Jake dressed in his wolf attire which consisted of nothing more than a pair of his jean shorts, but they were a pair of his new ones. He fixed his hair the way he liked it which was kind of a messy look, but oh so sexy, and was waiting for me in the living room pacing nervously.

I dressed in my black tight body suit that I wear to fight in. It was comfortable and moved easily with my movements and I haven't worn it since I'd gotten here. I was excited to see what Jake thinks of it, I thought with a chuckle.

I placed my belt on my hips and replaced my holster that housed my knife/sword that I go nowhere without. I left my hair down, where usually I pull it up into a ponytail when I'm about to fight. This wasn't one of those days and I knew Jake liked it down, so that's how I left it.

I put on very little make-up and slipped on my black leather duster that hung to my ankles followed by my knee high leather steel-toed boots. After giving myself the once over in the mirror, I happily looked like the Slayer I was and left the room to join Jake.

When I stepped into the living room Jake turned and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me from head to toe and then whistled. "Wow!" he said as he made his way over to me grabbing both arms while looking me over once again. "Wow Bells, you look amazing," he replied sensually.

"Thanks Jake, this is what I wear when I'm on the job. So, I take it that you like it?" I chuckled knowing that he did, noticing his eyes go dark and sensual.

"Like would be an understatement Bells, you look sexy as hell. It will be hard to fight next to you in that, my mind would be otherwise engaged," he said before pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

"Down boy," I whispered trying to control my own self from that kiss, "we have other things more important at the moment," I continued.

"Yes we do and when we get them situated, I have a different kind of important meeting with you later," he whispered in my ear and then looked at me with a smirk and gave me a wink. I cleared my throat trying to control myself yet again as I thought about what Jake was going to do with me later, and it must have showed on my face for Jake let out a howl of a laugh.

I just hoped the wetness between my legs didn't seep through my outfit. That would prove to be very embarrassing to not only me, but to Jake if anyone noticed. I was sure they would be able to smell it…damn wolves, I thought, as Jake led me out of the house and into the woods as we took off to meet our guests.

We arrived in no time at all and met with most of the wolves. When the guys saw what I was wearing they too whistled in agreement with my attire. Jake smiled proudly as he pulled me to his side and kissed the top of my head.

Sam and Emily hadn't gotten there yet and neither had Jared and Kim. I was sure the guys were waiting on their imprints because Jake had to wait on me to get ready. But not long after I thought that they showed.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing," Emily said, as Kim agreed.

"Thanks, this is my fighting outfit," I told them twirling around for the effect. As Quil opened his mouth to speak, Jake stopped him.

"Don't say a word pervert or you'll be running patrol fifteen hours a day for a month," Jake warned, as Quil settled back with a frown and closed his mouth. The other guys laughed heartily with Jakes warning, as Quil gave them all a hard glare.

The guys were dressed as usual, jean shorts just as Jake had done. They fixed their hair as well. I could tell because their hair wasn't flying all over their heads as usual, but styled nicely.

Emily and Kim were dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a pretty blouse, Emily's was blue and Kim's was pink, they had on ballet slippers that matched their blouses and they had a touch of make-up. Their hair was styled nicely and hung in long loose curls down their backs and over their shoulders.

"Isn't time for them yet Jake," Seth asked, as Jake looked up at the clock that sat in the middle of the council building just below the roof eaves.

"Yes, they should be here at any time, so please… guys remember to be on your best behavior," Jake pleaded. And just as he said that we heard the roar of numerous engines. We all looked down the road to see five Ford Ram F-150 trucks of different colors coming straight for us. The nervousness doubled among the pack, even I could feel them without touching any of them.

Jake and I stood in front of the pack hand in hand as they approached. They pulled up and parked in the lot in front of the building and disembarked from their vehicles, standing at the end of their individual trucks waiting for Tashunca to exit his truck.

He stepped out of one of the larger trucks and bowed to one of the men who fell in behind him and followed him closely. He was a tall man, with white hair that was braided into two strains and hung over each of his shoulders. He wore a band around his forehead with two feathers on one side that wove into his hair tightly.

He looked the same as I remembered him the last time I met with him a few months ago. He wore a simple jacket that covered a white shirt. The jacket had tribal stitching on each side of his lapels. He had on worn blue jeans and had moccasins on his feet. His face looked worn with age, not of the age he truly was, but maybe one who had seen a lot of war and sun. If I had to guess I'd put him close to Charlie's age. He moved with grace as he approached us with his pack close behind.

"Isabella, my child, it is so good to see you again," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Tashunca, it's nice to see you again as well," I said bowing my head slightly in greeting him. "Tashunca, may I introduce to you the Chief and Alpha of the Quileute tribe, Jacob Black." Jake bowed his head as did Tashunca.

"It's an honor sir and welcome to our humble tribe your highness," Jake replied, bowing again. Tashunca chuckled.

"Thank you Chief Black, but I do not stand on high equality my son. You are chief and more worth of the praise than I. It is my honor to be here, we have much to discuss, but it will wait until tomorrow. For now I wish to know each of you," he said looking over the pack and imprints as he continued.

"As you get to know my pack. And if you don't mind me saying so, I must tell you that I am starving and hope you have planned a nice lunch for my pack and myself," he said.

I laughed and Jake looked at me horrified with my actions. I shook my head knowing that Tashunca was a true wolf, always thinking of eating.

"Yes, Tashunca, we have prepared a wonderful lunch for you and your pack, if you would follow us we will take you to where you will sleep, and you can also dispense of your bags and then we will eat," I told him. He smiled at me happily and nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way little one," he said with a huge grin. Jake and I ran in front of our guests as they followed close behind, with our pack close behind them.

As we entered the clearing we showed Tashunca to the Tee-Pee, on seeing this he smiled and bowed to me letting me know he was pleased. We told his pack to pick whatever tent they wanted as they all followed suit. After depositing of their bags, they followed us the short distance to the back of the house.

"Please make yourself at home Tashunca," Jake replied. Tashunca bowed again and turned to look at his pack. They all lined up behind him as Tashunca stepped to the side.

"I would like to introduce to you all my pack, if I may?" he asked. Jake nodded.

"Of course, I would like to introduce you to mine as well, guys," Jake called out for them to join us.

"I will start with my Beta," he said as he pointed out each individually. My Beta Marcus, and then there is Sham, Victor, Jason," he started as each one he named bowed their head. "This is Miles, Lucy, my mate and then there's Violet, Michael, and last but not least the young one of the bunch Lyle," He finished. Seth looked at the youngest of Tashunca's pack and smiled knowing he would have a friend to talk to while they were here. He was always known as the youngest of the pack besides Collin and Brady who are brothers and pretty much kept to themselves.

"It's nice to meet you all, and please make yourself at home here, our home is yours," Jake replied. "Now if you would allow me to introduce my pack and their imprints?" Jake asked and began after Tashunca nodded happily.

"First of all please call me Jake, everyone does and of course you know my imprint and mate Bella," Jake said as Tashunca smiled nodding.

"You're his mate, I am happy for you little one, your father would be so pleased and may I give you my condolences on your loss sweet child. He was a great man and will be greatly missed," he said sadly, which made me sad remembering Adam and my loss of him, but this was no time for feeling sad and I thanked him as Jake continued on.

"My Beta Sam and his imprint Emily," Jake stated as he pointed to each one of our pack and imprints. They all nodded to each other and when finished Jake told them all to enjoy themselves. Jake and I joined Tashunca at one of the tables as Sam and Embry started grilling and the girls started putting out the food.

* * *

Well, you've meet them, so what do you think so far? Next you'll find out a little about Tashunca and we'll see him handle a little tiff between his pack and Jake's, yes Jake's fears come to reality, but is there a good reason? We'll see how it gets handled…thanks for reading…bigg hugs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Martha Vilson**

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Chapter 18**

**Tashunca Uitco**

* * *

As we sat at the table talking I saw Sam approaching; he had the biggest grin on his face, and I knew he was coming over to talk to Tashunca. But, as soon as he got close one of Tashunca's men stepped in his way to stop him. Sam of course lost his smile to a frown, as he stared at the guy in front of him. I hoped there wouldn't be a confrontation.

"What the hell are you doing? I was just coming over to talk to Tashunca," Sam complained. The next voice I hear is Tashunca.

"Marcus, stop being so overly protective, we're amongst friends. Go eat something…have a good time," Tashunca told his Beta, as he waved his hand around.

"Yes, sir," Marcus replied and then turned to Sam. "I'm sorry," he said, as Sam nodded his head in response and Marcus bounced off to get something to eat.

"Come Sam, join us," Tashunca said as he grabbed a celery stick off the vegetable platter in front of him and shoved it in his mouth. Sam's smile was back as he came over and sat down next to Tashunca. Sam sat and stared at him, and I knew he had a million questions for him. Tashunca chuckled and looked at Sam.

"Is there something you wish to ask me my son?" he asked.

"Sam here is a Native American history buff, Tashunca, and is very interested in your history above all," I told him.

"But…" Jake butted in, "you don't have to worry yourself with his questions if you don't wish to," Jake replied giving Sam a WTF look.

"Jacob, my son, chill out…I know you've been worried about how your pack will act while around me and my pack, but I'm one of you. I love being here and I want to get to know you all. There is nothing wrong with learning what I have to give either. We are both Alphas. I may be head of all shifters, but I am still a man and your equal," Tashunca explained.

I saw Jake's shoulders relax as he finally let the nervousness leave him. His beautiful smile adorned his face as he let out the breath he had been holding this whole time.

"Please call me Jake, everyone does and I'm sorry, I've been so nervous with meeting you, hell, I never knew you existed until recently," Jake told him.

"I understand and I'm sorry, that was my fault. I saw no reason to make myself known to your people. You were handling things so very well that I left you to yourselves. I see now that it was a mistake. I should have been more present with you all. Please forgive me and I'll make you a deal. You act like I'm just like one of the guys and I tell Sam here anything he wants to know," he chuckled. Sam perked up excitedly and Jake grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

"Deal," Jake responded. Tashunca smiled and turned to look at Sam.

"Okay son, what is it you wish to know," Tashunca asked Sam. Sam sat there looking at him with a blank look on his face at first, causing Tashunca to laugh.

"Sorry I had a million questions, but when you asked, they completely left me…let's see…Oh!" he chimed remember what he wanted to ask after a while, causing us all to chuckle once again.

"I read once that you were very fierce in your training, I was wondering if maybe you had some different way we could train, you know to make us stronger," Sam asked. Tashunca looked down at the table; I could see he was thinking.

"I'm sure your Alpha trains you well…as I said to Jake just before that I saw no need to reveal myself to you because you were doing just fine without me. Is there room for improvement? Yes, there's always room for improvement. As for being fierce in my training…I am as fierce as my father before me was," he said, pausing for a minute, before continuing. Sam jumped in before that telling Tashunca something else he had read.

"I read that you trained your warriors ruthlessly, pushing them to the edge of death, to be better than any others in existence," Sam commented. Tashunca looked at Sam seeing his admiration of him and smiled.

"You make it sound so romantic, Sam, and I'm sure the teaching through the years has made it so. I mean no disrespect when I tell you now that there was nothing romantic about how we lived back then. Don't get me wrong, I admire your eagerness in learning our old ways, it's admirable. Very few people these days care enough to even find out how things were back then. But time changes as do we, back then times were hard, death knocked at every door; we survived the best we could. I think the words you've read made it sound as if I was a tyrant, but if I had not pushed my men to the limit they would have died at the end of an arrow. These things weren't written in those books of yours. I love my people and wanted their survival and pushed hard to make it so," he finished. Sam smiled nodding his head once again; it was evident on his face he was happy with Tashunca's answer.

"I also read that you cared very much for your people," Sam said, he was going to add to his question, but Tashunca cut him off.

"I still care for my people Sam," he chuckled and Sam blushed. "I know what you meant son…"

"My father would take me hunting with him and his warrior's when I was young, the men along with my father would hunt the buffalo, as I stood back and watched holding their horses as they ran into the herd with their spears, taking down as many as they could. After, they would skin them and place the pelts on a trap made for just that purpose and load the meat on another larger one…"

"Once we were back home, I would run through the Reservation telling as many older people as I could to come to our house and receive some meat. My father was shocked when I first did this, but I worried about the older among our people who couldn't hunt any longer for their own food. I told my father that they were young once and able to hunt for themselves, they had lived many years, were wise and we could learn from them. I told him, who were we to let them starve all because they had grown old. I think that was the very first time my father looked at me with pride," he said, with his eyes glazed over and caring smile, thinking of the old days.

"It was also at that time when I learned my love for horses. I taught myself to ride expertly; there wasn't a pony I couldn't ride. I could take down a buffalo with a bow and arrow on the back of my pony, something that my father's warriors couldn't do. My father was amazed when he saw what I could do and made me teach his warriors to do the same and that's when I was given the name Crazy Horse; the warriors thought I was touched in the head with some of the things I could do on a horse," he chuckled. It was quiet for a few minutes before Sam spoke again.

"Will you tell us your story, about how your people became protectors?" Sam asked. Tashunca smiled and nodded his head. He lowered his head and I could see he was thinking of where to start.

"My father," he started and paused once again as he thought of what to say, "was King, he was a very hard man. He did things sometimes I didn't understand or approve of. But I understood he had to make the hard decision," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I would have done them differently and have," he chuckled. "My father was born when this land was new, the only enemies we had were other tribes that would try to steal our ponies or our food, our furs," he said pausing once again.

"When the first Vampire entered our lands, we knew nothing of what they were. All we knew of them was they were hard and cold, blood thirsty and very hard to kill. The Great Spirit came to my father after those demons had caused great destruction. She told my father that these devils sustained themselves with the blood of our people. She said, they came from across the Great River and were moving onto our lands and must be stopped," he replied and then continued with his story.

"Their plague spread, making more of them with a single bite and this was unacceptable. The Great Spirit touched my father implanting a gene into my father's body. She told him that his offspring would also carry this gene and to be prosperous and multiply. With this touch my father transformed into a wolf, but he was more than a wolf, he was bigger, stronger, his teeth and claws much sharper. The Great Spirit was very pleased and left my father to do what was expected of him," he paused looking around and finding that everyone had gathered around to listen to his story. He smiled as he continued.

"But before she left the Great Spirit made him King of all the shifters. She explained that there were many tribes in other lands that shifted into different species of animals, and with his offspring there will be many shifters here as well. My father was prosperous and had many sons, they traveled our lands ridding our lands of these vile creatures," he proceeded.

"My father left his sons one by one across our lands in different tribes and they were happy to have them. My brothers adapted to their environment shifting into whatever they needed to be. Some were wolves, others where bears, coyote, panthers… whatever the area was known for. This is how the shifters came to be in the America's," he finished. It was quiet for a minute while his story sunk into everyone's head. It was Sam once again that spoke up again.

"But, in our history it was Taha Aki," Sam said and was once again cut off by Tashunca's laughter.

"Yessss…your people were spirit warriors, it was he that found my brother and joined with him, became part of him. Your legends say that when Taha Aki shifted back into a man after joining with my brother he looked different, does it not?" he asked. Once again it got quiet as everyone took in what was said.

"Yesss…" Sam said a little louder than he meant to, getting excited with the new information. "It all makes sense," Sam continued laughing as Tashunca laughed as well. It was then I saw that the Council had finally made their way here. Billy was in his wheelchair sitting next to Jake as they all listened to Tashunca's story.

"That's some story… would you mind me telling it at our bonfires from time to time?" Billy asked as Tashunca smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh, hey Dad, I didn't realize the council was here yet," Jake said, as he turned to Tashunca and introduced his dad and the council to Tashunca.

"It is an honor to meet you all and to be part of this great tribe," Tashunca announced.

"The honor is all ours your Highness," Billy said with a bow of his head.

"Please, I am one of you, and wish to be treated as such," he said. Billy nodded his head with a smile, glad to hear that Tashunca showed no noble properties.

"So…do we know what is coming yet?" Billy asked Jake, who shook his head.

"No…Tashunca wishes to talk about it tomorrow, he wants to get to know everyone tonight and meet in the morning," Jake replied.

"But I think we should know, if our tribe is in trouble we need to ready ourselves," Billy protested.

"Dad…it's okay, we've waited this long we can wait one more night…please, just enjoy yourself and let me worry about the tribe…please…?" Jake asked, but it was more of a demand. Billy huffed, but accepted Jake's authority.

The food was finally grilled and we sat and devoured more food than even I thought was possible. We sat and talked of old times and Billy told our stories for Tashunca's pack. They seemed very interested in hearing them.

There was a rutcuss going on across the yard that caught both Jake and Tashunca's attention. Jake stood up to reprimand whoever was involved in our pack, but Tashunca touched Jake's arm, letting him know it was alright. Tashunca stood and only grunted, catching both packs attention, as they stopped and lowered their heads.

"Come to me," Tashunca said as the guilty party moved towards the table. I wasn't surprised to see Leah and Paul were part of problem.

"Leah, what is going on," Charlie asked, trying to be protective of his step-daughter, but was interrupted by Tashunca. He looked over at Charlie.

"And may I ask who you are?" Tashunca asked.

"I'm her step-father and Bella's father," Charlie replied. Tashunca looked at me and then back to Charlie.

"You may be this girl's step-father, but I knew Bella's father and you are not him, and as far as this wolf is concerned…she is Pack and under her Alpha's command, not yours," Tashunca replied sternly. I was shocked; I had never heard Tashunca talk to anyone in such a way; reminder to self, never cross the Prince.

"I may not be her biological father, but she is my daughter; I raised her not him," Charlie spurted. Tashunca looked at me.

"Is this true little one?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I only found out that Adam was my father about a year and a half ago, Charlie raised me as his own. My mother only recently told Charlie I wasn't his," I explained. Tashunca sighed sadly, looking back at me.

"Forgive me little one and I ask your forgiveness as well sir," Tashunca replied to Charlie. "But my ruling stands when it comes to the wolf, please step back and allow us to do our jobs," Tashunca ordered. Sue pulled Charlie back whispering in his ear words of comfort.

"Now…what is going on?" he asked as he looked at each of the culprits, two being of his pack as well. I looked at Leah and saw how she was looking at the one they called David. I squealed and jumped up and hugged Leah, while Jake and Tashunca watched confused with my actions. Leah smiled as she hugged me back.

"Oh my God! Leah I am so happy for you," I squealed.

Jake stood up and yelled. "What the hell is going on?" I pulled away from Leah and looked at both Alphas.

"Men are so stupid, don't you see…Leah imprinted on David, well on each other I guess I should say," she said, as Paul rolled his eyes.

"And this is why you stepped in, to protect your sister pack member?" Tashunca asked Paul. Paul nodded.

"I wasn't going to let some guy she just met grope her like that, I didn't know they imprinted," Paul explained. It was a great offence to keep two imprints from one another and Paul had to make it known that he didn't know they had imprinted.

"I see…well I guess congratulations are in order," Tashunca said clapping his hands together and smiled. Jake smiled and took his seat as things began to settle down; Paul shook David's hand telling him he was sorry, which was a feat all of its own. Paul turned to walk away when he about ran into another one of Tashunca's pack members called Violet who was walking with the one who was called Miles.

Once their eyes met his world shifted. Violet dropped Miles' hand and stood stalk still while the two of them stared into one another's eyes.

"Hell no…Violet please Noooo!" he yelled as Tashunca sighed.

"What is it this time?" Tashunca said tiredly. I chuckled knowing what had just happened yet again.

"Paul…" Jake said after looking over his shoulder seeing Paul involved once again. I told Jake in his mind that Paul had imprinted on Violet, as his head jerked back to look at me with a shocked stare, and then shook his head.

"Master please, you must step in, she is my life," Miles pleaded. This scenario reminded me of a time not all that long ago when Jake and I were involved where he pleaded with me to leave Edward and be with him. I felt sorry for Miles; I knew exactly how he felt for Jake went through the same pain.

Tashunca walked around the table and placed his hand on Miles' shoulder. "I am sorry my son, but you know how these things work…I know you love her, but the two of you were not meant to be, I warned you this might happen, did I not? There is someone out there waiting just for you my son," he replied sadly. Miles lowered his head and nodded.

"Will you excuse me please, I'd like to alone for a while," Miles asked.

"Of course son, and Miles," Tashunca said stopping Miles in his tracks as he looked back at his Alpha. "If you ever call me master again, you will be running twenty hour patrols until you're old and gray. Vampires have masters, not shifters," he replied. Even though I felt sorry for the guy, I was happy for Paul, I hoped that maybe she could calm Paul down a bit.

Tashunca's words also reminded me of Jake, when he threatened Quil with running long patrols if he didn't straighten up. I fought to control a chuckle that was tickling the back of my throat.

"Forgive me Alpha, I meant no disrespect," Miles said bowing his head slightly.

Tashunca nodded his head to his pack member before he spoke.

"Go compose yourself," he told Miles, as he bowed once again and turned to go to his tent. Tashunca turned back to the group. "Well, this has been a prosperous day, has it not?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It has indeed," Billy said shoving the rest of his hamburger in his mouth, as everyone laughed.

It had been a long day of greeting and meeting our King and his pack. Paul and Violet curled up on a blanket getting to know one another as did Leah and David.

It was indeed a prosperous day, but tomorrow was another day and one where we would learn where our destiny lies. I wasn't frightened for myself, but for my family, the pack…Jake; and, although I love them all as my family, I worried more about losing him than any of the others.

* * *

So, Leah and Paul has imprinted on two of the Kings pack members…and how did you like Tashunca's story of how the shifters became in the America's? And how Taha Aki jumped into Tashunca's brother while being a wolf? Starting the beginning of a new legend, as all the shifters began on our lands. Let me know what you think…interesting? Hehehe…

Coming up next Jake and Bella keep their important meeting, so get ready for some very juicy lemons, hehehe.

Happy Mothers Day to all you Mothers out there...hugs.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Lemon Alert!**

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Chapter 19**

**Keeping an Important Meeting**

* * *

After seeing our guests to their tents and comfortably nestled in for the night, Jake and I cleaned up with the help of Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim. After telling them good night, reminding them to meet us here at six in the morning so Emily and Kim could help me fix the humongous breakfast we would have to fix for both wolf packs, they left returning home for some much needed rest.

Jake and I entered the house, tired and spent from the day's festivities. I pulled my duster off and hung it in the closet as Jake moved behind me, pulling me to his chest and kissing me on the neck where he left his mark. "Mmm…," I moaned, loving the feel of his lips on my skin. I snaked my hands up and around his neck holding him to me, as he moved to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I think I remember telling you that I had another appointment this evening that I intend to keep," Jake whispered inches from my lips. I smiled wanting nothing more than to feel Jake's body against mine passionately making love to me, but needing something more at the moment.

"Jake, I need to get about a pound of dust off me before we engage in that particular enjoyment. I need to shower first," I told him…he smiled and turned me loose.

"Don't be long, I always keep my appointments and this one is very important to me," he teased, as he smacked my ass as I walked past him to the door of our bedroom and headed to my much needed shower.

I closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the water, slipped out of my body suit and under garments, pulled my hair up in a high ponytail not wanting to wash my hair tonight opting to do it tomorrow, and stepped into the shower.

I regulated the water to as hot as I could stand and stepped under the shower head, letting the warm water run over my entire body. It felt so good as the warmth of the water loosened my muscles that had tightened due to the day's activities.

Once I scrubbed my body, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried myself. I wrapped the same towel around my body tucking the end flap over my chest and into the towel and then walked over to the sink. I knew I didn't have to worry about running around the house in just a towel, for Billy had left with Charlie for the night.

I raked my hand over the mirror that had fogged over from the extreme heat, and watched as the dew that once sat on the mirror ran down and dripped into the sink. I smiled at my own reflection realizing how well the day went.

I continued by picking up my toothbrush and brushed my teeth and gargled with the mouth wash that sat on the shelf in front of me. I pulled the tie from my hair and shook out my lengthy locks, as I ran a brush through it.

I laid the brush on the sink after finishing, and then I picked up my clothes, leaving the bathroom and walked to the washing machine and pitched them in. I noticed Jake had added his own to the machine so I started it and made my way back to the bedroom.

Jake smiled at me as I closed the door to his room that was now ours and walked over and stood next to the bed.

"Am I late for our appointment?" I asked him, as he growled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into the bed next to him. He grabbed the towel I had around me, and in a flash it disappeared and now lay in a pile at the side of the bed. He had me tight against his naked firm body with his lips firmly held to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, loving the feel of Jake's lips on mine and I let out a moan, showing him just how I felt. I threw one of my legs over his hips feeling his hardened length against my sex, and pressed harder against him wanting him to enter me and relieve the anxiousness that was building in my neither region.

"Jake," I pleaded, as I continued pushing myself against him. He smiled knowing what I wanted. He pulled me away slightly as I groaned in need of him, as his hand moved down and softly rubbed my sex.

"Mmm…wet for me already sweetheart?" he whispered as he continued his manipulation against my clit.

"Jake, please…don't tease me baby," I pleaded.

"Never," he whispered as he slipped one finger into my wet heated core followed by another. I moaned at the feeling as I began to move my hips against Jake's fingers, feeling the thickness of them rub against my heated walls, sending me into a frenzy.

**~Jake~**

Bella began thrusting against my fingers. I could tell she was in the moment, and as I moved down to help her relieve some tension by sucking on her bundle of nerves, she stopped me by grabbing my arm just above the elbow and held me in place. She began to thrust more rapidly against my fingers; she practically climbed on top of me to get more friction by gripping tighter on my arm.

"Feel good sweetheart?" I whispered, as I stared into her beautiful face. Her face had a pink tint to it, her eyes were closed tightly and she held her mouth open slightly, clearly enjoying riding my fingers as she ignored my question

She gripped harder onto my arm pushing my fingers deeper into her hot core. She moaned and I could tell she was very close to relieving her own sexual tension, using my fingers to do so.

The way she took charge had me in a heated moment of my own. The more she thrust against my fingers the harder I got, and feeling the softness and how wet she was as my fingers rubbed against her walls made me harder than I would have thought possible.

I couldn't wait until she finished so I could shove myself deep into that hot wet core of hers and relieve some of my own sexual tension, but as for now I was enjoying the look on her face as she fucked my fingers.

God she was beautiful in this state, I admired, as her warm breath blew over my face as she panted causing me to pant right along with her. God, I didn't know how much more I could take, I needed to be clean-up to my balls in my Bella. I kissed the top of her head as I heard the beginning of her revelation as she moaned.

"Oh God, oh god, oh god…Jake, Jake…" she moaned.

"Cum for me honey, give me all you've got," I whispered placing my thumb on her clit and pressing hard as I moved across it vigorously. I bent my fingers slightly, hitting that special place that Bella was looking for, and it was then when I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers.

"Jaaaake!" she screamed as she came hard. I could feel her juices run down my fingers and into the palm of my hand. Her beautiful face screwed into one of ecstasy, and I almost came myself just looking at her and feeling her warmth trickle down into my hand.

She slowed her thrusts down until she came to a complete stop, and it was then that she released my arm and laid her head on my chest as she composed herself.

"Feel better honey?" I asked with a chuckle as I rolled her over and placed the two fingers that were once inside her into my mouth and licked them clean. Bella looked up at me and smiled.

I pulled my fingers out of my mouth and leaned down to kiss my sweet Bella with all the passion I had for her. She moaned again and I hardened even more, if that was even possible.

I moved down her body and stopped at her breasts, sucking one of her pink nubs into my mouth twirling my tongue over her sensuous nipple as it hardened instantly.

I nibbled and sucked as she arched her back. I saw goose bumps form on her skin as a shiver moved over her body. I moved to the other nub giving it the same attention as another shiver came over my angel.

"Feels so good Jake," she moaned. I kissed her pink pebble and moved down to her core taking in a long breath, smelling her arousal caused a frenzy in my lower stomach of my own.

I growled, as I kissed her pink lower lips before placing my tongue flat against her slit. I licked her from ass to clit moaning with how good she tasted. I cleaned up what was left of her juices after her first release, as Bella pleaded for more.

I moved to her clit, sucking it into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around her sweet nub, nibbling and sucking causing Bella to moan deeper.

"Please Jake," she pleaded once again as another shiver ran through her body.

"What do you want honey?" I asked as I went back to paying special attention to my angel's body.

"You Jake, you inside of me, please baby," she pleaded. I climbed back up to Bella's lips and kissed her hard, our tongues intertwining, fighting for dominance. She moaned at tasting herself on my lips, as I lined my now pulsing hard length at my angel's core and slid in fast and hard. Bella screamed in ecstasy as did I.

She felt amazing and I hadn't realized I wanted her this bad. Of course I wanted her; I always wanted her, but this was beyond that. I felt I would die if I didn't have her, and all I wanted to do was squeeze her into my own body and make her safe and carry her everywhere I went.

I shivered as I felt her inner muscles rub against my cock, causing a friction that was bringing me to a lusting fire that was building and would soon erupt, as I thrust into her again and again. "God, Bella, you feel so good," I moaned, as I began to thrust harder.

"Jake," she moaned, as she wrapped her legs around my hips, digging her heels into my ass, keeping up with my thrusts, causing me to go deeper. I moaned out again with the feeling of pure ecstasy.

I looked into Bella's heavy laden eyes as we thrust harder than we had ever done before. The bed banged against the wall, as the sounds of our joining and my swollen balls slapping against Bella's ass rang out through the room.

Sweat poured from both our bodies, as Bella moaned and I grunted with every thrust. We were close, oh so close, and I wanted us to come together.

"Come with me baby," I pleaded as I moved my hand down to her clit and pressed hard as I circled it vigorously. I sped up, knowing I would come soon and wanting her to join me.

At that moment she screamed out my name as I did hers after her muscled squeezed against my cock sending me into my own release. She proceeded to milk me of every drop I had to give her. Our combined juices filled her and trickled out down her thigh.

I fell to the side of her, bringing her with me not wanting to be separated from her yet. I held her on my chest as we both composed our breathing.

"I love you so much, my Bella," I told her between breaths. She smiled, looking up at me and answered.

"As I love you, Jake," she said kissing me on my chest. I moved her up to my lips and kissed her passionately, and then buried my face in her hair smelling the strawberry shampoo she used last.

I kissed her on my mark causing her to shiver once again. I moved her to my side with her head resting against my chest as I stroked her soft hair lightly.

"Wow," she said, as I chuckled.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me," I asked the obvious question, trying to be funny. She giggled at my remark.

"What was up with that?" she asked.

"I don't know honey, but I'm not complaining," I told her.

"Well I'm not either, but that was amazing, I've never felt anything like that before," she replied.

"Well I hope not Bells," I teased.

"Oh…Jake, you know what I mean," she said.

"Yeah, I know what you meant sweetheart, and to answer your question, I don't know what it was, but I hope next time is as good as this one was," I said hopefully.

"What are you saying Jake, you don't enjoy being with me?" she joked.

"I enjoy being with you always, you are my life now Bells and being with you is amazing, but I felt as though something happened with us this time. It was wild and out of control and wonderful, "I explained.

"God, yes it was…Do you think it had something to do with Tashunca being here?" she asked. I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Maybe…but I don't see how he could affect how we feel when we make love, "I said. Bella shrugged, as we changed the subject after a few minutes.

"What do you think about Paul and Leah imprinting at almost the same time?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know…I'm glad they did though, maybe their mates will take some of the fight out of them," I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"But they won't leave us will they?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I don't know honey. I think they'll wait until whatever is coming is over if they do decide to leave. Maybe their mates will decide to stay with us," I told her.

"Although, I feel bad at the fact that their mates will be leaving their homes and families, I hope that that's the case. I hate the thought of them leaving us," she said. I squeezed her to me and kissed the side of her head.

"I know sweetheart, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. But for now I think we should get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I want us well rested, to face what is to come," I told her, she agreed and snuggled closer to me. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head as we both dozed off into slumber.

**~Bella~**

The next morning I woke before the alarm went off. I reached across Jake's chest and turned off the alarm. I wanted Jake to rest a little longer while I got up and started breakfast. I smiled looking at Jake's face admiring how handsome he was, before I softly moved out of his arms and walked quietly to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. I softly and slowly opened the chest of drawers and pulled out a matching set of bra and panties and dressed quietly.

I slipped out of the room, softly closed the bedroom door behind me, made my way to the kitchen, and started the coffee in the thirty cup coffee pot that Kim brought for us to use. I went to the bathroom and after relieving myself I washed my hands, brushed my teeth and hair, pulling it up into a ponytail to keep it out of my face as I cooked breakfast.

After finishing that, I went to the refrigerator and pulled out one of the three cases of bacon along with five flats of eggs, from the case, each flat holding two and a half dozen of eggs, and one of the five gallons of orange juice we had bought a couple of days ago setting them all on the counter.

I shook my head at the amount of food that would have to be made for this bunch of wolves. I leaned over and opened the cabinet door under the breakfast bar and pulled out two of the flat electric skillets and put them side by side on the counter top next to the sink.

As I turned to grab the case of bacon, I heard a voice that caused me to jump.

"Good morning little one," Tashunca greeted.

"Shit!" I yelled grabbing my chest as my heart beat wildly from where he startled me.

"I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean to scare you," he replied with a chuckle.

"No…it's okay, I just didn't think anyone was up yet," I said patting my chest while smiling at him. "You're up early; can I get you a cup of coffee or maybe some juice?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you maybe a glass of juice to start," he replied, as I turned and grabbed a glass from the cabinet over the sink and grabbed the orange juice from the counter. I poured him a full glass and handled it to him.

"Thank you Isabella, and yes, I always rise early. I love to smell the morning air before the dew burns off the greenery it surrounds," he said. I smiled at how serene that sounded. I turned and plugged in the flat skillets and opened the box of bacon and placed it on the skillet slice by slice.

"So tell me little one, what's up with this I hear about Adam not finding you until a year ago, I thought you were raised by him, and what's up with this… what did you call him, Charlie? I take it with his presence here yesterday he is married to one of the council members, is that right, and is it true what he said last night?" he asked. I sighed and nodded my head.

I explained that Charlie was married to Sue, who had taken over her deceased husband's chair on the Council a few years ago, and the mother of two wolves, one being Leah, who imprinted on the one he called David.

I also explained what had happened with Adam from the time I met him until his death. I also explained what Charlie was to me, and how my mother broke his heart not only by leaving him and taking me with her, but how she called Charlie and broke the news that I wasn't his child.

I asked him to try and be patient with Charlie, for he was in a protective state at the moment and was just worried about Leah, I pleaded, as I broke egg after egg into a large bowl after placing as much bacon on the flat electric skillets as I could get on them. After listening to me he sighed, lowering his head as he thought for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I am truly sorry for what you and Charlie have gone through. He sounds like a very special man. He must love this woman very much to have taken on her and her two children, especially with them being wolves; I commend his efforts."

"All the heartaches are over now Isabella, now the healing must begin. You can get back to your life as a Slayer and be happy, now that you have a mate to share your life with, and I can see he loves you very much little one, and I wish you all the happiness you can bear," he told me.

"Thank you Tashunca, that means a lot coming from you. "He smiled and nodded his head.

I turned to find a pan to scramble eggs in, poured the egg mixture in the pan, and sat it over a slow fire as I moved the fork around the pan. I stared off into space as last night with Jake came to mind and that's when I felt warm arms encircled my waist. I jumped again, but relaxed when I knew it was Jake. He put his head to the side of mine and whispered into my ear.

"Whatcha' thinking about sweetheart?" he asked. I chuckled and leaned against his chest. I could hear Tashunca chuckling in the background, and I was sure Jake told him quietly to not say anything as he snuck up behind me. I looked up at him and pulled his head down close enough so I could whisper into his ear.

"Last night," I whispered so low that only he could hear. He chuckled and growled when I bit down on his ear lobe.

"That's enough of that you two, we've got a lot of cooking to do here," Kim said pushing Jake away from me, hearing him growl at her efforts to get him away from me, but ignoring him as the others laughed.

I chuckled, as I noticed that Sam, Jared, Emily and Kim had come in and we didn't even notice, especially Jake with his over sensitive hearing. The guys got something to drink, whether that was coffee or juice, and left us girls to continue making breakfast as the guys talked around the dining room table with Tashunca.

* * *

A/N: Okay, coming up next will be the meeting with Tashunca and both packs including Bella. We're about to find out what's coming.

From Tashunca's mouth to our ears. Yay! Finally…let me know what you think…hugs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Chapter 20**

**Vampires and Bullets**

* * *

After breakfast was cooked, eaten, and cleaned up we found ourselves around the dining room table. Some of the wolves that weren't sitting at the table stood around the room or sat at the breakfast bar on the bar stools, Paul and Leah sat on the sofa in the family room that joined the dining room and the kitchen; Violet was sitting on Paul's lap and Leah was sitting on David's.

Miles was leaning against the breakfast bar in the kitchen staring through the opening above the bar. I noticed every now and then he'd glance over in Violet's direction. I could see the sadness on his face. I felt so sorry for him, and I knew he was in pain watching the pair of them sitting together.

Jake needs to have a talk with Paul about how the two of them show so much affection to one another in front of Miles. It would be different if Miles didn't have to be here, but he does and I think it's very insensitive of the two of them to do this in front of Miles. Yes, I will have to remember to talk with Jake, after the meeting.

As I looked around the room, it amazed me how this small house could hold so many huge wolves; even before Tashunca arrived with his pack, there were ten of them, and with Tashunca's pack that makes twenty…Wow! So many wolves are in this small place, and at the same time. Billy and Old Quil were in attendance at Tashunca's request, also sitting at the table waiting with us, for Tashunca to begin telling us what we've been waiting to hear since Adam sent me here a short time ago.

He sat there with his eyes closed as the room became quiet waiting for him to speak.

"My friends, I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time…My father before me told me of this prophecy on his death bed. I have gone over this in my head many times trying to think of a way to explain this to all of you, where to begin, how to make you understand the seriousness of what will happen and why," he said before pausing, sighing deeply and then beginning again.

"My pack knows of these evils, for I have talked to them about these abominations many times, but I'm not sure the Quileute wolves know of them. "He looked around the room at the wolves and then settled his eyes on me.

"I'm sure Isabella knows of them, Adam would have explained how they work, and of course, he would have killed them all, but half of whom I speak of are those who he has been searching for, for over a millennium, and are why he was made a slayer." He looked around the room mostly at our pack and ended by looking at me.

I gasped, knowing in that instant who he spoke of. I wished in that moment it was in my power to bring Adam back so he could rain a painful death on this evil, as to have his revenge. I also suspected who the other half was, although I would have to wait for confirmation from Tashunca, as to why they would get involved.

"Who are they?" Billy asked. Tashunca sighed, before beginning again.

"They are a group of vampires from Romania, they are known to others, as simply, the Romanians. Although Adam knew them…well half of them actually, the others to Adam were nothing more than his followers. His name is Vlad the Impaler; the other half that rules his people and is not well known is called Stephan.

To humans Vlad is a mythical creature known as Dracula. To Adam he is the man who stole his beloved wife and in the end, killed her. They ruled over the vampire world for many years until another group of vampires rose against them and pushed Vlad back to his own country and took over his rule. They are known to this day as the Volturi."

I nodded lowering my head and took a deep breath with the conformation. All I needed now was the why, but before I could ask, I heard Jake's voice.

"We know of the Volturi," he said. I looked up at him shocked wondering how he would know of them. Jake looked at me.

"Sam, you want to explain to Bella how we know of them?" Sam looked at me and sighed.

"Bella," Sam said catching my attention. I looked from Jake to Sam as he told me how they knew of the Volturi.

"Dr. Cullen called me and asked me to meet him at the treaty line before he took his family away; he asked me to watch over you. He explained that humans weren't allowed to know their secret, obviously, and he worried that if the Volturi ever learned of you they might come to end your life or could possibly try to turn you into one of them. He said that they didn't have many laws, but for a human to know their secret is a death sentence. He said if a human knew and the vampire that they learned it from still lived or the vampire hadn't turned that human, the vampire or in their case the family would be executed. That is one of their highest laws. He explained to me who the Volturi were and what they were capable of," he explained.

"We did watch over you, and even when Jake phased and sent you away, we continued to watch over you without your knowledge by patrolling around your house every night, until you ran. Once you were gone we thought, or hoped, that they would never find you, and besides once you left the area there was nothing we could do but pray you'd be okay," he finished.

"I'm not worried about the Volturi Sam, but you should have told me. Maybe I could have confronted them before they left; it might have been easier for me to get over them abandoning me," I told him.

"Bella, I didn't even know you, and yes, I was the one who found you in the woods at that time. But, what good would it have done, even if I did tell you of my meeting with Dr. Leach? It was before Jake phased for the first time and you thought of me as a gang leader, did you not?" he asked. I smiled, answering with a nod.

"You're right Sam, I didn't know you and yes I did think of you that way at the time. I'm not sure it would have done any good to tell me; at least it helps to know they didn't completely abandon me without warning. What I'm mainly worried about is everyone's safety and why the Romanian's are coming here to begin with," I told him, as I looked back at Tashunca. "So…why are they coming Tashunca?" I asked. He gave me a worried smile before continuing.

"Isabella, The Romanian's sent a spy to infiltrate the Volturi realm; he was to find out everything he could on what the Volturi was up to. The spy was captured, but not before he told the Romanian's what they needed to know. He also gave the leader of the Volturi enough for them to hatch a plan of their own, but little did the Volturi know that there was another spy in their midst and he got away without Aro touching him, giving the Romanian's all the proof they needed to hatch their own plan."

"Now… if you know the Volturi, you also know how they work. They are constantly in search of those humans or vampires who carry a special gift. They knew of your father, and now they know of you. They are in awe of your gifts."

"Aro, their leader, never stops to think if he should or shouldn't go after anyone with special gifts for he thinks his coven is invincible to anyone other than the Romanians. That is why he goes after those who are gifted, he wants to stay strong in case the Romanians attack the Volturi realm."

"He is not worried that he may not be able to take you, especially from the wolves. His brother Caius has killed many were-wolves in his existence, but he knows nothing of shifters, which will give us an edge in this battle. The children of the moon that he is used to killing only turn with the full moon. He thinks that all the wolves here are nothing more than were-wolves. They want you Isabella; they want you to join them as a safety net against the Romanians," he explained. I lowered my head and sighed deeply, before looking back into Tashunca's eyes.

"So what you are saying is once again I have put this tribe in danger, just as I did as a teenager; the only thing that has changed is that now I have certain gifts to fight with. I'm not the weak, helpless girl I used to be, but I'm still putting them in danger," I said sadly. "What if I go somewhere else, they'll follow me won't they? I mean…what if I go somewhere where no one within a hundred miles will be in danger?"

"No Isabella, Caius knows of the wolves, he will come after us whether you're here or not," he said, as I groaned out in exasperation.

"But the Romanians are coming, as well. Do they want the wolves dead?"

"No," he chuckled shaking his head, "no Isabella, them they want…as slaves," he said, as I heard the wolves' growl softly in surprise. He looked around the room, then back to me. "The Romanians want you dead and after you are dead…they will kill everyone on the Reservation and take the wolves…or try to anyway," he chuckled again.

"They want me dead?" I asked nonchalantly. "Let me guess; they're afraid I'll join the Volturi and lead the Italians to wipe them out," I said mostly joking, but wondered if I hadn't hit most of what I said on the head.

"No child, they are hoping you will kill the Volturi for them, so they can take their rule back. They are very arrogant, and they think they are just as invincible as the Volturi does. They think that once you have killed the Volturi, and they take most of the wolves with them, they will move in and try to destroy you. They think you will be too drained after fighting the Volturi; that it will be easy to kill you and then they will take what is left of the wolves as their slaves and then destroy the tribe, killing everyone on the Reservation."

"Can they be that arrogant to think that I can kill the Volturi and not kill them?"

"They are vampires Isabella; all vampires have a certain amount of arrogance about them. You must understand child that the Romanians know who you are, they also know that you are much stronger than your father, and that frightens them. They fought your father, and it took a huge amount of vampires to drive him from Europe; his only option was to fight Vlad's offspring in this country. They kept an eye on what he was up to here and that's how they learned of you. They are frightened of your strength child, they know they would never be able to control you so the next best thing is to kill you," he said.

"And once again I am putting this tribe in danger," I sighed.

"Isabella, I told you that it's just not you…they want to kill or enslave us wolves. This place draws them here, it is what my father used to call, 'the place where death dwells'. If you had not lived here and were raised somewhere else, they would have still come. You would have still been sent here to help us defeat these two higher powers; and, it probably would have been me who sent for you, for it was me who told Adam about what was coming and he would have worked his way here with you in tow if he had lived. There is no way around it child. Now stop blaming yourself and start helping us to plan for their coming," Tashunca ordered.

Adam did know of this, for it was he who told me to come here and I knew he would have been right beside me fighting if he had lived. He was also right about this is what I do. I travel to different Reservations and take care of their vampire problem. Granted most tribes don't have shifters, but there were times that I had to jump in and help shifters from time to time and this was no different. The only difference is that not only were they a threat to this tribe, they were after me as well…okay mostly after me, and that thought was starting to piss me off.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jake asked. I looked up at him and smiled nodding my head.

"I'm fine Jake," I said turning to look at Tashunca. "You're right Tashunca, I would have still been here…with Adam if he had lived. So, they are coming…both the Romanians and the Volturi, and the Romanians will stand back and watch as we take out the Volturi and then move in afterwards to try and kill me," I repeated making sure I had heard everything correctly. He nodded his head yes in an answer.

"Well, I guess we need to figure out how to go about this. On one hand it's good to fight their covens one at a time, but on another I'm not sure that's the right way to handle this either. What do you think Jake, Tashunca?" I asked wanting both of their intake, but before either could answer the phone rang.

Jake excused himself and jumped up to answer it as we all waited for him to return. We didn't want Jake to miss anything while he was on the phone. He looked at me with a worried look, as he hung up and came to sit down next to me.

"What's wrong?" is all I asked, as Jake pulled me into his arms, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Jake?" he looked at Tashunca before speaking.

"Tashunca, I'm sorry, but we have to end this for the time being," he said, looking down at me. "Honey, your dad was taken to the hospital. He surprised a robber when he stopped at the liquor store to pick up some beer on his way home. The robber shot him in the chest. That was Sue, she thinks we should get to the hospital in Forks right away," he explained.

I sat there in shock barely hearing anything. My only thought was a plea to God, to not let it happen again.

Jake was saying something to Tashunca, Leah and Seth that I didn't hear, but I did hear him tell Tashunca and the pack that if they want anything to eat help themselves and make themselves at home, as he grabbed my purse and helped me to stand up.

"Bella, it will be okay," Jake responded trying to keep me from panicking. I nodded my head mechanically and followed Jake out the door. He put me into his truck, and I didn't even realize until we were halfway there that Leah and Seth were in the back seat.

Once at the hospital, Jake parked his truck as the four of us ran into the emergency room. I ran to the desk and asked about my dad. They told us he was in critical condition and where to go, and we hurried to the floor where we found Sue trying to hold herself together accompanied by two police officers.

One I recognized as Mathews, who was on the force and worked with my dad even before I left for school, but I didn't know the other one.

Leah and Seth ran to Sue and held her, as they showed her their support, as Mathews joined me and Jake.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again, I just wish it was under different circumstances. This is Officer Downing," Mathews introduced.

"Ma'am', it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you," Downing said.

"Hey Jake," he continued looking up at Jake.

"Andrew," Jake replied back. I took it as though Jake knew this guy, I'd have to ask him about him later, I thought to myself, simply out of curiosity.

"What exactly happened Jim?" I asked, as I held Jake's arm tight, afraid if I let go I'd lose it.

"Well, from what we can figure out, your dad stopped off on his way home to pick up some beer. I don't even know why he was at work, this was one of his days off, but you know your dad; always on the job," he said shaking his head. He was right, Dad always put his job before anything else.

"When he entered the liquor store, he surprised an ongoing robbery attempt. The guy shot Charlie and ran out. The owner of the liquor store called us and we found him lying on the floor. The owner of the store held a towel over his wound, which probably saved his life and then we brought him here. He's in good hands Bells; Doctor McCann is one of the best surgeons in the upper Western Peninsula," he explained. I nodded, thanked him, and walked over and hugged Sue.

* * *

There you have it...who's coming, and on top of that Charlie's been shot...Will he make it? You'll have to read to find out...Also Sue has something to add the Bella's dilemma. Thanks for reading let me know what you think...huggs


	21. Chapter 21

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to S.M. I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Chapter 21**

**Tragedy**

* * *

After talking to Officer Downing I walked over and hugged Sue. Seth moved over so I could sit next to her. I held her hand, as I asked how she was holding up. She blotted her eyes with the tissue she was holding and nodded her head as she told me she was doing as well as can be expected.

"Charlie's a fighter Sue, he always has been and I'm sure he'll be fighting as hard as he can to come back to you," I said, not knowing if I was trying as hard to make me believe it, as much as her. She looked at me with her swollen red eyes; worry clearly showing on her now pale face.

"I know he is a fighter Bella, and I know he'll come back, not just to me, but to all of us. I just hate the thought of him going through all of this. He's not as young as he used to be, and that's what worries me the most. Now, look where it's got him. I wouldn't mind so much if he would just sit behind a desk until he retires, but he refuses to just settle for that, he has to always be out in the field. I knew it was only a matter of time before this happened," she said as she began to sob once again.

I sighed letting out a long deep breath. I knew she was right. I too longed for Charlie to take an early retirement, before something like this happened. But this wasn't a case of him being on duty, this was him accidently walking in on a robbery; yes he is a cop, and that's probably what caused the robber to shoot first and run for his freedom.

Would this have happened if Charlie walked in dressed in civilian clothes? I don't know, but I'm sure it didn't help with him being in uniform. I knew Charlie loved being a cop, as I'm sure the other officers did as well, but I'm also sure their families worried about their safety as much as we worried about Charlie's.

I know while living with Charlie I worried, every time he walked out the door whether he'd come home in one piece, but when something like this happens it makes you want them to just stop and think what they are doing to their families. You realize that their doing it to keep you and others safe, but at what cost? This could make a person crazy thinking of this, and is why I pushed it so far into the back of my mind at the time.

Charlie had worked many years as an officer of the law. Enough is enough. I planned to help Sue talk Charlie into an early retirement, if it was the last thing I did.

**xXx**

We all sat huddled together for hours waiting for some kind of news about Charlie. I moved to sit next to Jake, as he wrapped his arms around me whispering words of comfort of how Charlie will come out of this okay. I hoped he was right. I cuddled into his warm arms resting my head on his shoulders, while we waited.

Officer Downing left, to update the office and return to his duties. Officer Mathews stayed and paced the floor, looking out of the door from time to time to see if he could see any sign of information concerning Charlie's condition.

Six hours later the door finally opened, as the doctor jumped, surprised at Officer Mathews standing so close to the door as he entered.

"Sorry Doc," Mathews said as the Doctor smiled and shook his head in dismissing it.

"Is the family of Chief Swan in here?" he asked, as Mathews pointed to us, as we all stood wanting to hear if Charlie was okay.

"Aw…please sit, he said motioning to the chairs we all had just stood from. He grabbed a chair and sat it in front of all of us, as he glanced at Charlie's chart, and then to all of us.

"It was rough there for a while, but he made it through the surgery. The bullet missed most of the main arteries in his chest. He's still in critical condition at this time. I won't lie to you, he's still not out of the woods yet, and if he makes it through the night, I think he'll have a better chance of surviving this," he replied. "But," he sighed deeply, before looking at each of us again. "There is something else…" he said pausing, before continuing. "The bullet hit his spinal column," he said as each of us gasped.

The first thing that entered my mind was Billy, sitting in his wheelchair, unable to walk for the rest of his life, and that scared me more than anything. Yes, I wanted Charlie to retire, but not like this, not in a wheelchair. I grasped Jake's hand squeezing it hard in fear; glad he was a wolf, for if he wasn't I surely would have broken his hand. He pulled me tight against his chest and kissed the side of my head, as we waited for the doctor to tell us what we already knew.

"If Chief Swan makes it through the night, he has a better chance of making it, but he will not ever walk again," he said. I buried my head into Jake's shoulder and cried. I heard Sue sobbing as well and it sounded muffled so I was sure she was doing the same as I was to either Leah or Seth.

It was then I heard Leah. "Is there a specialist we can call? Maybe there's something he could do?" she asked. I looked up at the possibility of such a thing.

"Yes, I can pay any amount to bring him here, if you think it would help," I said hopefully. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry; it just so happens, the best neurologist in the country, Dr. Malloy had flown in to operate on a patient here. When we learned what had happened we asked him for his expert advice, and after a consultation with each of the doctors involved and taking a look at the Chief's x-ray, he agreed there wasn't anything anyone could do. The spinal cord was completely severed and once that occurs there's nothing that can be done…I'm sorry," he said as we all sat and stared off into space in shock. I finally looked back at the doctor.

"But I have money," Is all I said looking at the doctor as if it solved everything, knowing it didn't and I was a sole believer in that. I was just grasping at anything that might help Charlie. I didn't want to see him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The doctor looked at me sorrowfully and placed his hand on mine.

"Sweetheart, there is no money in the world that will help him now, I am very sorry…I wish there was something I could do to help him, honestly I do, but…" he said shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Can we see him?" Leah asked. The doctor looked over at her and nodded.

"I want him to rest for a while. I'll have the nurse come and get you when that's possible, and then only two at a time. Mrs. Swan you may stay with him tonight if you wish and maybe one other, but again only two at a time until we see how well he does tonight," he said as he stood.

"Thank you Doctor," Sue said and I repeated the same sentiment quietly.

"You're welcome, I only wish I could have done more," he said, as he nodded to Mathews and exited the waiting room.

We all sat shocked at what the doctor said, for how long I couldn't tell you, all of us holding on to one another, tears running down Sue's, Leah's and my face. Even Officer Mathews stood stock still staring out into space without a word. It was Sue who finally broke the quiet among us.

"We should feel blessed that he's still alive and pray he makes it through the night. I for one am glad he still lives and if he has to live out his life in a wheelchair…well, so be it. I love him, and will always stand by his side in any state God gives him back to me in. Hell, look at Billy…he's doing just fine and so will Charlie," she said as we all looked at her in awe, and she was right, we should be grateful.

Officer Mathews walked over and stooped down in front of Sue and took her hands in his and gave her a sad smile.

"You're right Mrs. Swan, I always knew Charlie got lucky picking you to be his wife," he said clearly admiring Sue.

"No, I'm the lucky one Officer Mathews," Sue replied.

"Yes, ma'am," he complied, standing up and looking at the rest of us. "I'll just let the station know what's going on and check on Charlie's condition later in the night. Try not to worry too much, Charlie's a tough old bird," he said as he placed his hat on his head and headed out.

Mathews wasn't pulling the wool over anyone's eyes. I knew it was his job to make family members feel confident in the recovery of their loved ones, but I saw how worried he was before the doctor came in and explained how the surgery went.

The Officers down at the station were like family and Charlie was Chief, which made him their leader of sorts and more like everyone's Dad. Yes, Mathews was a good guy, but I already knew that.

It was a few hours more before we were allowed to go in to see Charlie. Sue and I went first and I have to say it was frightening. Charlie was as pale as one of the Cullen's and the monitors beeping didn't help much. There was a tube running into his mouth and a suction cup making noise as it helped Charlie breathe.

I heard Sue gasp, as a sob came deep within her chest. I put my arm around her to comfort her as we walked up to the bed. Sue brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them and placed her hand on Charlie's cheek.

"We're here sweetheart," she whispered letting him know his family was with him. I heard the heart monitor beep pick up just slightly and wondered if it was due to what Sue had just did. I smiled as I hugged Sue a little tighter. We stayed a few minutes and I helped Sue into one of the chairs and left to let the others come in one at a time.

Jake went first and I heard him tell Charlie, "Get better old man, you've got a lot of people that love you and are rooting for you to get better so you can come home," he said before leaving and joining me in the hall.

Seth was next, telling him, "You've got to get better Charlie, we've got a few games we have to catch up on remember, so don't make me wait too long, okay? I love ya Charlie, please fight. Get better, we need ya man," he said I think I even heard his voice crack a little.

Leah was next; it was quiet for a few minutes before we heard her speak, "Charlie, we're all here, Mom, Jake, Bella, Seth and me. You've always told me to be strong, that life is worth living, worth fighting for…so you got to keep fighting Charlie…we need you…I need you…you're as much of a father to me as Harry was and I love you near as much...," she sniffled. "So you come back to us, ya hear," she said.

It was then it dawned on me that Seth and Leah were going through this again. They had lost their real dad from a heart attack, and I knew how hard that was on them, for I had went through losing a father as well; and, now Charlie was lying here fighting for his life…God, what they must be going through, especially Sue. It just wasn't me going through this it was all of us. They loved Charlie as much as I did or pretty damn close.

The Clearwater's were my family…I knew they were when I got here, but I never really let it sink in. I had been alone for so long it never dawned on me about family. They were just some family Charlie was living with, but that wasn't true.

They were my family as well. I felt giddy in a way, even with all this going on, and I felt guilty for it, but I also felt lighter…like… 'Home'. And not only that, but the pack was my family as well, Oh My God! This wasn't just another Reservation that I had come to help…This was my home!

I nuzzled into Jake's chest and hugged him tight. I knew he thought I needed to be comforted, and I did, but this was also a realization to me and I shared it with Jake, even if he didn't know it at the time.

I also felt guilty about something else I could have done, something that I would have pitched a fit over had it happened to me. I took away a choice for Charlie, but I thought it would be better this way and I was sure he'd make it through this, so I placed it in the back of my mind to think about later.

Sue and I sat through the night with Charlie as the other went home to take care of our guests and whatever needed to be done there. The nurse came in early the next morning and was taking Charlie's vitals when he began to groan. Sue and I jumped to our feet and looked down at Charlie just as he began to open his eyes.

"Welcome back Chief, how are you feeling this morning?" the nurse asked.

"Like someone hit me in the chest with a wrecking-ball," he said in a whisper, but with a rough voice. The nurse smiled nodding her head.

"Well, you lay quietly Chief and I'll let the doctor know you're awake," she said as she exited the room.

Charlie looked over to where we were standing on the other side of the bed from where the nurse was standing.

"You scared the hell out of me Charlie Swan," Sue said with tears running down her face happy to see Charlie awake.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was trying to get home to ya," he said with a chuckle that turned into a cough.

"Rest Dad, we don't want you breaking something else," I told him.

"Hey Bells, I'll be okay," he said with his raspy voice.

"You better be, you're supposed to walk me down the aisle, remember," I told him trying not to cringe while saying walk.

The doctor came back just then, and after checking Charlie over and telling us he would be just fine after enough rest, we let the others know as well as the station.

After talking to the station we found out that they caught the man who robbed the liquor store and shot Charlie. The idiot tried to rob a convenience store across town with one of Fork's finest in the store getting himself a cup of coffee before he headed to work. The minion was arrested and thrown behind bars. Man I didn't even want to know what happened to that guy once he was arrested.

We didn't say anything to Charlie about his spinal injury. We wanted him a little stronger so he could handle it a little better, and we were all glad we did for after a couple of more days Charlie knew there was something wrong when he couldn't move his legs. After the doctor told him what happened, he lay silent for a few days, not saying anything to anyone, not even Sue.

It was Billy who finally got through to him and brought him out of his funk. No one knew what Billy said to him, and neither one of them told us either, and that didn't mean he was his cheerful self again, but he was better than he was and at least started speaking to us. We were all just happy he was alive.

After everything had calmed down, I thought about something Sue had told me the night we spent at the hospital that first night when Charlie was first shot. We talked about a lot of things, but this topic just stuck to me. As a matter of fact it did more than stick to me, it totally pissed me off.

**~The Night of Charlie's attack~**

"You know Bella, It's terrible how Police officers are treated, they don't get the respect they deserve," Sue said.

"I agree," I replied.

"All they do for the people in whatever city they live in and all you hear are complains about this or that. If citizens would only stop and realize that the Police are people too. They make mistakes and put their shoes and pants on the same as anyone else does. They put themselves in the line of fire to protect the people and all they get is heartache and disrespect. It's just not right," she continued.

"You're right Sue, it's not right," I replied.

"And it's not just them…Charlie and I have had long discussions about how the Wolves have been disrespected as well," she said. I wrinkled my eyebrows trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"What do you mean Sue?" I asked. She looked at me before continuing.

"I've been trying to get the Council to let the boys tell their parents or immediate families about what they are; I mean, they've all heard the legends throughout the years and even if they think it's all made up stories to scare the kids, they should at least stop and think before they go off on these kids. Most of the families think their children are in Sam and Jake's gang, doing drugs and God only knows what else. The pack doesn't deserve that. They put their lives on the line every day to protect the people of this Reservation, they're protectors, they deserve our respect and this is the thanks they get…it's just not fair," Sue said.

"Hold on…back up a sec…What do you mean their families don't know what they are?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"They don't know, the Council thinks the secret is more important than a few families believing that their kids are sneaking out at night and doing drugs, drinking or whatever they're thinking. Oh there is a few of us that know, I mean if you're on the Council, and there's the school principal who has to know just in case the boys have to leave during school, but that's about it. Of course most of the wolves' have already lived through all that, there's only a few left still in school, but still…," she said shaking her head.

What?! How dare they do this to them! Sue was right, it wasn't fair. These guys are protectors of their land! All they've had to go through, all they've given up, to stay here and protect this tribe, they deserve better than this. Who the hell do they think they are?! They want these guys to put themselves in danger by fighting and killing vampires, and then treat them like they're nothing to them! Well, we'll see about that. There is no way in hell this is going to happen, not while I'm living here. As soon as I get home Jake is calling a meeting with the Council…I'll see that this is taken care of as soon as possible…Man I was steaming.

**~Present Day~**

Charlie was doing better so I called Jake to see where he and both packs were, not only did we need to make plans on what to do in this battle, but I wanted him to set up a meeting with the Council. I had a bone to pick with them and they were going to listen, or they could fight their own damn battle.

The phone rang twice before Jake answered.

"Hey Bells, is Charlie doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Listen where are you?" I asked.

"We're on our way home to get some lunch, why?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you and Tashunca and I need you to set up a meeting with the Council as soon as possible," I told him.

"Okay honey, but what's up with calling a Council meeting? I mean, it's unusual for an imprint to call a meeting sweetheart, can you tell me what this is about first?" he asked.

"Look Jake, I'm not just some imprint as they see it, I'm your imprint, and on top of that I am a slayer. I want an Audience with their Royal asses and if they don't give me one I'll barge into each of their offices and drag every single one of them to the meeting hall by the hair of their self-centered heads. Now call the damn Council meeting!" I yelled as I made my way into the woods and took off running.

"Okay, okay…I take it it's important, but you don't have to yell at me. I am the Chief after all, if there's something going on that I feel needs my immediate attention I am capable of taking care of it Bella," Jake chided. I sighed, feeling bad about the tone of my voice. I was upset and taking it out on Jake.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to yell, and yes, I do need you and Tashunca's help, but we have to face the Council about this one. I'll meet you at home in about twenty minutes," I said.

"Okay Bella, I'll see you at home," he said while still sounding a little short.

"Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry, I'm a little upset and I had no right to yell at you…I love you baby," I told him. I heard him snort out a small chuckle on the other end.

"It's alright honey, I'll see you when you get here, and I love you too," he said as he ended the call.

* * *

Bella's ready to kick some a**...hehehe...thanks for reading...hugs.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to S.M. I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 22**

**Chauvinism Doesn't Pay.**

* * *

I pulled up in front of the house, jumped out of the car, and made my way to the front door. I drew in a deep breath to calm myself, feeling regret for the way I talked to Jake earlier.

I wanted to explain to Jake what this was about, but I also knew that he sat on the Board as one of the Council members. I didn't want him, or anyone else, to think I was pulling strings as his imprint. I had to make him understand this before we left, and I wanted the pack to join us as I made my request to the Council.

I pulled open the door and found Jake and Tashunca sitting at the breakfast bar eating their lunch. I walked over to Jake and wrapped my arms around his neck and softly ghosted a kiss on his lips. I pulled back a little and stared into his beautiful eyes and gave him a sorrowful look before I spoke.

"Jake, I really am sorry for the way I spoke to you. I had no right talking to you that way. There is no excuse for my bad behavior, upset or not. Please forgive me sweetheart," I pleaded meaningfully.

Jake placed his hand on the side of my face and gave me one of his soul melting smiles and softly kissed me, leaning his forehead to mine afterwards.

"I told you honey, it's okay, stop beating yourself up over it. I understand you were upset and I can only guess that it has something to do with your dad. I don't think I could have gone through all you have in the past few days without breaking down in some way," he said.

"That's just it Jake, it's not about Dad, it's something else all-together; and, as much as I regret not being able to tell you about it just yet, I have to asked that you, Tashunca, and both Packs join me at the Council hall. I'm asking you to trust me on this. Did you call for an emergency meeting?" I asked, hoping he did and wouldn't ask a bunch of question about this.

Jake pulled away, looking at me with a furrowed brow, but didn't ask any questions. "Yes, they're waiting for us. Dad said that they had just finished with their meeting and would wait for us to get there, if we got there within the next hour," he said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Good, thanks Jake, for trusting me," I said respectfully. "I'll need both Packs there as well, can you make that happen?" I asked. Jake slowly nodded his head still confused with my actions. Tashunca and Jake shared a look, as Tashunca nodded his head while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if we're going to do this, we better get going," Jake said, as he and Tashunca got to their feet and I followed them out the back door. They both removed their cut offs and phased and told whoever was phased to get the rest of the pack together, and join them at the Council building. Once that was done they phased back, slipped back into their cut offs, and we ran to the hall.

Once there the three of us entered the building and stood before the Council.

"What's this about Jake?" Billy asked, as the group stared at us confused.

"I don't have a clue Dad, this is all Bella, and if she says it's important, I have to agree with her, because I know she wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't," Jake told him.

As we stood there, both packs dwindled in one at a time and took a seat on the left side of the room as they always did when they were included in one of the meetings. Tashunca's pack followed the Quileute pack as they sat with them. After they were all present, Jake took his seat in the center of the table joining the Council, and Tashunca took a seat in the front of the pack and waited for me to begin.

I stood alone now in front of the Council. There were six older men, and Sue, sitting on a platform behind a long table, Jake being one of them who sat smack in the middle, smiling at me. Sue sat on one side of him and Billy on the other. Although he wasn't chief any longer he still was part of the council, and took over meetings when Jake was busy with his Alpha duties.

On the other side of Sue was Old Quil staring at me like I was taking up his valuable time, and Sam sat next to him. There were two I had never seen before, but I was sure I'd learn who they were once we started the meeting.

"Bells…I mean Isabella Swan you have called this meeting, but before we get into what you have to say, I'd like to introduce you to the Board. Most of them you already know, but I don't think you've met Martin Treehorn and Maynard Cameron. Martin, Maynard, my mate and imprint Isabella Swan," Jake started by introducing me to the ones I had never met. They nodded their heads at me as I told them I'd rather be called Bella, which afforded me another nod.

"Miss Swan, I have to tell you that I find this a bit unorthodox for you to be calling this meeting. Usually if an imprint has a problem they tell their mate and either they come to the Chief or Alpha, which is both in this case. But for a mere imprint to speak to the council is simply unheard of," Martin said completely ignoring what I said about calling me by chosen name, and saying things that made me have to fight to keep myself from saying or doing something to make sure he never spoke again.

If I had been a wolf, I would have shifted already and the Council would be less one man. My God, I hope this man isn't married and if he was I pity the poor woman. I was sure the reason the wolves' weren't allowed to tell a living soul about being protectors was because of men like him. I calmed myself and began to speak.

"First of all Mr. Treehorn, I am not just any imprint. I am also a Slayer, and part of the pack. I am also mated to the Alpha who happens to be chief! Not that there's anything wrong with being an imprint, I happen to love being mated to Jake. If I'm correct in what I'm hearing, it seems you have a problem with women. Do you have a problem with women speaking their mind sir?" I asked, daring him to say otherwise.

I was adamantly sure I could make it so he was dismissed from his seat on the Council, because the way he was talking was very illegal, with women's rights and all; and, with the look from the other Council members they were worried, and thinking the same way I was, with the exception of Sue. She looked more upset than worried, and is probably wishing she had stayed at the hospital with Charlie instead of being here. To my surprise it was Old Quil who spoke up next.

Old Quil was a haggard old man who thought in the old ways and refused to update his way of thinking; he always gave Jake a hard time when Jake tried to bring the tribe into the twenty first century. He was the one that I had most worried about seeing things my way.

"Now Bella, I don't think that Martin was saying anything about women speaking their minds, but it's true that we usually go through certain channels, and it's usually the Chief who brings up discussions such as these when it comes to those in the tribe. Since we've started shifting again, we refer to Jake as Alpha as we did Sam when he was Alpha, it's just how things are done here," Old Quil said trying to settle things down a bit in his own way.

"'We' Quil, do you have a mouse in your pocket? Since when did you start shifting? As a matter of fact when did any of you start shifting, with the exception of Jake and Sam here? I mean, there hasn't been a pack since Jake's great-grandfather Ephraim was alpha of his pack. Where do you get off taking the credit for what the pack does?" I chided. Jake cleared his throat and began to speak getting worried, he could tell I was about to go off on these old farts and he had to do something quick.

"Bella, calm down honey, let's just get to the reason of this meeting okay sweetheart. We all know there is a bunch of old biddies that are still living in the nineteenth century on the council with the exception of Sam and me. So why don't we continue with your grievances," he said sweetly, as the council looked at him with a furrowed brow.

I noticed Sam fighting a grin; I knew he agreed with Jake and found what he said funny. I too had to fight a smirk of my own after he said what he did. I looked at the floor to contain myself and took a deep breath before looking seriously at the council members again.

"First of all I'd like to start with a few questions if I could?" I asked.

"Of course Bells," Jake said as I cleared my throat to start.

"I'd like to know how the council feels about the pack?" I asked.

"What do you mean, how do we feel? This is a silly question Jacob. Must we subject ourselves to this female's wild ideas? This is why we have channels we go through, so we don't have to put ourselves through these hormonal issues," Martin yelled.

Jake stood up, as I started to yell at this idiot for seeing me as nothing more than a hormonal woman whose words mean nothing. He was nothing but a Chauvinistic ass wipe.

"ENOUGH!" Jake wailed. I clinched my jaw and stood there staring at the jerk while Jake calmed down and gave me a sorrowful smile, but his features hardened as he looked at Martin.

"Martin, you have disrespected my mate continually since she walked through those doors. By rights she could have your job for the way you've treated her. You have done this many times before, but at least the women haven't been present to see you short mindedness, and unwillingness to the fairer sex. For this meeting I am dismissing you and we will have a talk afterwards. So, if you would leave this room and make yourself available following this meeting I will see you then," Jake said calmly.

"I can't believe you're doing this…you're kicking me out of a meeting over a woman? Jake I know she's your woman, but this is very unprofessional of you. I am part of this council, you have no right to dismiss me this way," he demanded.

"I have every right, I am Chief of this tribe and Alpha over the pack and I'm starting to think that I picked the wrong person to sit on this council. Now, either meet me in my office after this meeting is adjourned or we can end it here, by kicking you off the council. So what's it going to be?" Jake asked as he stood looking down at the evil man.

The man stood there staring hard at Jake, and then sighed heavily. "I'll meet you in your office, there's a few thing I'd like to say as well," he said as he turned giving me a death glare and stormed out of the room.

Jake sighed as well and shook his head as he sat back in his chair. "That man has a lot of problems," Sue whispered shaking her head as well. Jake looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry honey, shall we continue?" he asked. I nodded hating to go through with it now, especially after all the drama we had just gone through, but it just wasn't fair the way they were treating the pack.

"Well you still haven't answered my question about how you feel about the pack." I asked again.

Jake and Sam stayed quiet, although they did look at one another. I could see Sam was confused with the question as was the rest of the council. They looked at one another before Old Quil spoke.

"I don't understand the question Isabella, but if you're asking personally, I'd have to say I'm proud of them, I mean you know my grandson Quil is part of the pack and I love him very much," Quil said.

"Yes Bella, we all are very proud of the pack," Sue agreed. She didn't say anything about her kids for both of them were pack and my step sister and brother.

"Are you? Proud that is," I asked.

"Of course we are," they all said, with the exception of Jake and Sam who smiled.

"You do realize that they put their lives on the line every day in protection of this tribe, yes?" I asked. They all nodded their heads, and I was sure they knew how dangerous their job was in protecting the tribe.

"Then answer me just one more question," I said.

"Of course what's this about Bella?" Billy asked. I looked each of them in the eye and asked.

"Why aren't they allowed to tell their parents, grand-parents or guardians what they are?" I asked as their eyes got as round as saucers.

"These guys go out and fight these bloodsucking vampires with the risk of them being bit or clawed or completely torn into pieces protecting their tribe, their people, YOU! And they're not allowed to tell anyone," I said before continuing.

"Do you have any idea how hard that is on them, to sneak out at night or hear their parents yell at them because they think they're out doing drugs or drinking or being thugs? They are protectors for crying out loud, and their parents or whoever they live with think they're bad kids when they're out their defending the very people who think of them as delinquent."

"Look, I know you guys know what they are and it was much easier for Jake, Leah, Seth, and Quil, but what about Embry, Sam and Jared?" I said looking over at them. I knew Jared's grandfather sat on the Board, but he wasn't allowed to tell his son and his wife, Jared mother and father any more than Jared could.

"Brady and Colin, or any of the pack, that don't have parents sitting on the Council?" Brady and Colin's grandmother took care of them after their parents were killed in an automobile accident. They were getting ready to graduate, but they were still in school. It made me shiver to think of what that old woman must be going through, as much as all of the guardians must be going through.

"Yes, most of them are grown now, but their parents still think of them as thugs. I think they should have the right to explain to their guardians just what they are, their guardians should be proud of what they're doing, not disowning them because they think they are bad people," I sadly explained.

"That's just how we do things here on the Reservation child," Quil said.

"Well, it's wrong!" I said forcefully.

"Yes, it is," came a voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was and found Tashunca walking up to the council, and standing at my side.

"This is unbelievable…Is what Bella said true? Do you think my pack would stand for such a travesty? Hell no! Every parent of my pack knows what they are and are more than proud to call them sons or daughters."

"You are abusing your pack sir and I am pulling rank on this council. You will allow every single member of the Quileute pack to tell their parents or guardians what they are and what they do. They should be honored, not pushed into the shadows. I realize you must keep it a secret from others, but not from their families. It surprises me that this pack hasn't fallen apart long ago. Thank the Great Spirit She has chosen someone as special as Jacob and Sam here to lead the pack. Believe me I've seen what this can do to a pack over time without telling their families, and it's not pretty. Am I understood?"" he barked.

"Who are you to come onto our land and tell us what to do? You may be king of the shifters sir, but you have no rights as to the way we run our tribe," Old Quil barked. Tashunca barked out a laugh and then stood, squaring off his shoulders, showing them his rightful heir.

"I am King of the shifters, yes! But to whom do you think I get my orders from Old Man! I speak and answer to only one person, if you can call Her a person. She is more of the spirit world. The Great Spirit is my advisor and it is She who I answer too. I have lived many years sir, and I bough to no man, especially to the likes of you. You will do as I say or She will level this tribe to the ground and start afresh. Am I understood?" he proclaimed menacingly.

Old Quil swallowed hard and sat back in his chair and let out a long hard breath.

"That won't be necessary your highness, we will summit to your request," Jake said, as he gave Old Quil a disdained look.

The council looked dumb struck with Tashunca's order and agreed. They didn't need to talk among themselves, they were given a direct order not just from Tashunca, but from the Great Spirit herself through the King of all the shifters; they knew they had been bested and there was nothing they could do about it. I knew Old Quil hated not getting his way, I could see it in his eyes. I just hoped he didn't cause more trouble than was necessary in the long run.

I smiled and reached up and kissed Tashunca on the check. I heard Jake fighting back a growl with my performance, but I ignored him. Tashunca looked down at me and with a raised eyebrow, and then smiled pleasantly.

After the meeting, Jake walked over to me and softly kissed my lips. He told me how proud he was of me and then told me he would be home as soon as he talked with Martin. With me at his side, he told the pack to meet him at the house; that we still needed to meet and have a discussion on how we were going to handle the battle that was still at hand. I told Jake I would meet him there, before he left the room to find Martin.

Sue walked up to me and hugged me telling me she was also proud of me and said she was going to the hospital, and if I needed her for anything I could find her there. I thanked her as she left. I turned and looked at Billy who was staring at me with a huge smile. He nodded his head and leaned over and began talking to Old Quil.

Billy had always been the mediator when it came to calming him down, and I was sure that was exactly what he was doing now. I turned and joined Tashunca and the pack, as we all headed to the house.

The guys were happy, they were finally going to be able to tell their families what they were and explain all those times of sneaking out wasn't due to gang activities, but for patrolling or Pack meetings. They thanked me and Tashunca for fighting for them, and told us no one had ever done that for them and they were exuberantly happy for our part in making this happen.

I felt a little sad hearing how no one had ever fought for them, and decided I would fight for them whenever the need arose. These over grown, muscle bound sweet, tariffing at times guys, were my family now, and I vow to take care of them, whether that be feeding or fighting for them I'd been there, front and center to make their needs known.

**xXx**

There was so much we still needed to handle when it came to this battle, and so much had gotten in the way in the last few days. I knew we still had to get the families together to discuss what the guys were and what they can do, and we also had to make sure Charlie would be safe at home with Sue in due time. I was glad that he would probably still be in the hospital till after the battle with Sue safely by his side, but for now we needed to get to the problem at hand.

We have to come up with a plausible plan and I had to get into the right mind for doing this, so I put all else in the back of my mind and focused on the battle.

* * *

There you go another update...next we'll learn a little about who and what they will be up against, and try to figure out how to plan out a plausible battle plan. thanks for reading, huggs.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to S.M. I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Martha Vilson**

**Chapter 23**

**Line of Attack**

* * *

After returning home, I threw together dinner with the help of Leah, Lucy and Violet. I pulled out the meat slicer and cut up a ham that I had bought a few nights ago, making sandwiches. I also threw together a large bowl of potato salad along with a huge pan of baked beans.

By the time we finished Jake was back, and we sat the feast on the breakfast bar to serve as a buffet. I was glad I made a plate before these hungry beasts dove in to make their plates. I was sure I would lose a hand if I had waited. We sat around the table and adjoining living room and ate as Jake told me that he released Martin of his duties as one of the Council members.

I know I should feel bad hearing this, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. The guy was an ass, and really didn't have what it took to be fair in making decisions for the tribe. It also wasn't fair that Jake would have to fight with this man verbally on a continual basis. I was relieved that he wasn't there to cause Jake any more problems. I just hoped that Old Quil wouldn't start to make Jake's life a living hell as well.

After eating and cleaning up, we gathered closer together as Jake stood in front of us all, as he began the meeting.

"Okay, first things first… we will have to put off the meeting with your guardians, as far as letting them know about us for the time being. I guess you all understand why this is important, especially with the battle at hand. We need to give all we have, mind, body and soul, until we settle this. Is that agreeable to everyone?" Jake asked.

Jake scanned the room to see if everyone was in agreement. They all shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, so I guess we'll get to it then. Um…Tashunca, at our last meeting you said you didn't know if the right way to fight them was one coven at a time. Do you still feel that way?" Jake asked. Tashunca shook his head and you could tell he was in deep thought.

"I'm not sure Jake, I mean, I think it might be easier if I tell you something about each coven and then go from there," he said.

"Do you know about each coven? I mean as far as gifts go?" Jake asked. Tashunca smiled and nodded his head.

"Do you think the Great Spirit would lead me here without warning me of my prey?" he smirked, in a whimsical, sarcastic way. Jake chuckled.

"Okay then, I defer the floor to you," Jake said as he sat next to me and swung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to him. Tashunca stood up and faced the pack, as he began.

"We will start with the Volturi," he said as he ran his hand over his face and breathed out, and then took in a deep breath. "First of all, the brothers hardly ever leave the castle. It's very rare for them to do so, and when they do, they take their wives with them for fear that someone will attack the castle, while they're gone and kill their mates."

"This is important to them so much so that they will be accompanied by their own personal guard, and they will be in close circumference to Aro. I don't know if any of you know this or not, but if a vampire is killed their mate takes it badly, and will not stop until they are revenged, so it's a good thing that they are coming with their husbands. They can die right alongside of them," he chuckled.

"Another good thing is their wives do not have gifts. There are only two of them for Marcus's wife was killed in battle centuries ago, leaving him in a zombie state; and, to tell you the truth I really don't understand why he is even coming unless his brother Aro has ordered him to. His gift is he can see relationships, which is no consequence to us," he said.

"The leader, Aro… is gifted with the power of sight, with one touch he can read every thought you've ever had, and as I said at our first meeting, he is very arrogant. He has let the power he's obtained over the centuries go to his head, and believes his coven to be impenetrable. He only fears one coven and they too will be in attendance, only the Volturi doesn't know this," he continued.

"Aro keeps his coven bonded to him and his brother using another vampire. Her name is Chelsea, she has the ability to tighten or loosen the ties that bind vampires to one another—for example, bonds of friendship and loyalty.

They will literally die for their coven. Once she is out of the way the bond will break, but I'm not sure if they will stop fighting or still continue to fight for their coven even after the bond is broken. She is mated to another vampire with a gift," he continued.

"Afton: He can cause confusion, with one look, he can turn you against your own men, it is best if you don't look into any of their eyes. Another brother is Caius; he has no gifts, but is an excellent warrior, and hates were-wolves as I have said at our first meeting. He has made it his life's work to put an end to the were-wolf, and seeing he knows nothing of shifters, he will consider us as such, and will probably use this to their advantage. They will think we only phase when the moon is full, and attack accordingly," he replied with a smirk.

I could tell the way Tashunca was telling us of the Volturi, that they lived in the past, they were more archaic, more from a primitive period than the present, and probably still lived that way. This would definitely give us the upper hand, I thought as Tashunca continued.

"Then there are the witch twins, a boy and a girl vampire. The boy Alec, can rid you of all your senses, and his sister Jane, can inflict pain with her thoughts. She and her twin brother are the prize of the Volturi guard, and should be dealt with and killed immediately."

Renata is a powerful shield against a physical attack. If someone approaches her—or Aro- they find themselves…diverted. There's a force around her that repels, though it's almost unnoticeable. You simply find yourself going in a different direction than you planned, with a confused memory as to why you wanted to go that other way in the first place. She can project her shield several meters out from herself. Renata's gift makes her incredibly useful and she has become Aro's personal guard. She is constantly at his side, and is why the wives will stay close to him. In order to get to Aro, we must get to her first."

"And then there's Demetri, he has the ability to track people through their thoughts. With one touch he will know where you are anywhere in the world. He also stays close with another vampire known as Felix, he has no gifts, but like Caius he is a skilled fighter, and he is huge, very tall and built like a stone wall. So watch your backs with him. I think that will do it for the coven. As far as the Romanian's are concerned, there's not much we know of them only what Adam has told Isabella and I, and what I told you of them at our first meeting," he explained.

"Well, it seems as though, we need to decide who we go after first," Jake presumed.

"Well, I have my shield," I told Jake, I knew I could cover all of the wolves to make sure they were safe from getting hurt, I just wasn't sure if they could fight while it was up. I had never had to use it in that way before. It was usually just me that went after vampires. Yes, there were times when I fought with other shifters, but the threat was never at this magnitude.

I knew our time was growing short, but I had to at least have one more training session before we faced the evil that was growing closer, and I could feel that it was close, I knew we only had a matter of days, if not hours before the battle took place.

"Can you shield us all, and will it allow us to fight while up?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to try it out and see, but Jake, we don't have much time, we have to decide now what is to be done and at least have one more training session."

"Is the time that close Bells?" he asked. I nodded my head warily in answering him.

"How long do we have?" he asked, and I could see the worried look on his face that echoed mine.

"Day's, hours? I'm not sure, but it's close. To close for comfort Jake," I replied. Jake nodded in understanding. He kissed the top of my head and stood to his feet, and then looked at the pack.

"Okay, from what we've heard from Tashunca, we know who we must take out first. I think the first threat is the witch twins; we need a diversion to get their attention. While doing that, two of you will take them out before they know what's about to happen to them," Jake advised. Tashunca nodded his head.

"Yes, that's a good idea, if you can have someone divert their attention, Marcus and Sham can take them out," Tashunca said.

"Yes, that will work…uhh…Embry; can you be a diversion for them?" Jake asked, after scanning the room for who to chose.

"Sure, sure, as long as someone watches my back and gets me out of there once they start to use their gifts on me," he said.

"I'll do that Em," I told him. He grinned and nodded his head.

"That leaves that Renata leech," Jake said.

"I can get her Jake," Leah offered. I looked over at Leah, and gave her a half smile. Leah had become my friend as much as a sister to me since I've been back and I worried about her. Not only for myself, but for her imprint as well; I knew David would never make it if something happened to her.

I only wished I was powerful enough to take these bloodsuckers out by myself, for no other reason than to make sure the pack stays safe, Jake stays safe. I had become close to the pack. They were my family as much as Adam, Charlie and Sue were, and if anything happened to Jake, I sighed at even the thought. I knew I couldn't handle that. To say I was scared would be an understatement.

"Are you sure Leah? I can get one of the guys," is all he said before Leah went off on him.

"Don't you even dare say that to me Jake, I'm the fastest you've got. I can be on her and have her head ripped off before that Aro leech knows I'm there," she chided.

"Okay, okay…she's all yours," Jake laughed.

"Victor, you're more light on your feet, you will take out the one called Afton, just remember don't look into his eyes," Tashunca said.

"You've got it sir," he said.

"Violet, you've got Chelsea, take her down fast and swift," Tashunca continued. She was also quick on her feet. She could probably give Leah a run for her money.

"Yes sir," she said as Paul held her closer to him, and kissed her temple with worry.

"Bella, Jake, Paul, Sam and I will handle the brothers, and the Romanian's. The rest will take out whoever else they bring with them," Tashunca said, and Jake agreed, as did the ones he mentioned.

"So we are taking them out one coven at a time then?" I asked. Tashunca and Jake looked over at me, as they both nodded their heads.

"Yes, Bells, and make sure you keep an eye on the others and assist them if they need help."

"Oh believe me I will be," I said assuredly.

"Just remember as soon as the Volturi are out of the way, the Romanians will step up to bat, so regroup and will hit them head on right after," Jake demanded. "I know it's getting late, but I think we should try out Bell's shield and see if we can fight while it's still up," he persisted. I nodded.

"Yeah, I would like to know that as well, plus I haven't used my gifts lately, I need to give them a work out before all this goes down," I insisted.

"Sure, sure Bells," Jake said as we started to break up the meeting. As we were getting ready to head out Tashunca stiffened and stood up straight and closed his eyes. Jake and I noticed, but the others were too busy talking and getting ready to leave. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You guys head on to the field. Jake, Bella and I will meet you there shortly, there's something I want to talk to them about first," Tashunca said, as Jake and I looked at him concerned.

The guys piled out of the house, laughing and shoving each other as they normally do as Jake and I walked over to where Tashunca was standing.

"Are you alright Tashunca?" Jake asked, looking at him. His face was pale and that's something I have never seen on him before. Tashunca never showed anything even near fear to me and I'm sure to anyone else. He slowly turned and looked at us, before speaking.

"We have a visitor," he said as Jake and I looked at him with a furrowed brow wondering what he was talking about. It was then, that a knock came to the door.

Jake and I looked at the door afraid to answer it after the way Tashunca was acting, and not knowing who stood on the other side.

"Answer the door Jake," Tashunca said, as he placed his hand on my shoulder to keep me near him. Jake looked at Tashunca, and I was sure he was wondering why he was protecting his mate, but did as he was told. Jake walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

Jake's eyes widened, and he took a step back, as he gasped for air, as our visitor took a step into the house, and in doing so a light brightened the whole of the house. I'm sure if someone saw it from outside they would swear that the aliens have landed right here in the Black's living room.

* * *

*I know you all know what the Volturi gifts are, but for those who wish to double check where I got my information, the link is as follows: Remember to change the dot too .'s www dot twilighttoodawn dot com*

And I wonder who's this is knocking and entering Jake's house...hummm...could it be another twist and turn in this story...hehehe...coming up next, we'll find out...thanks for reading, let me know what you think...hugs.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to S.M. I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 24**

**The Angel Speaks**

* * *

**Last time:**

Jake's eyes widened, and he took a step back, as he gasped for air, as our visitor took a step into the house, and in doing so a light brightened the whole of the house. I'm sure if someone saw it from outside they would swear that the aliens have landed right here in the Black's living room.

**xXx**

**Present:**

At first we couldn't tell who was walking through the door, the light that embossed him was so bright, shielding us from his form, but once it started to fade we could tell it was a man, or what we thought was a man. He was beautiful, tall, well built, and if I didn't know any better, I would swear he was another shape-shifter; but, his skin was pale and shimmered like someone had sprinkled gold dust over it, which left out him being a vampire.

Besides, he portrayed more of peacefulness in his address. He stood sharp with his chin held high, as he clinched his teeth inside his squared off jaw. He stood firm, as if he dared one of us to deny his presence. His hair was dark and hung to his shoulders in ringlets of curls. He reminded me of one of the gods of Mount Olympus. I expected him to introduce himself as Zeus, Poseidon, or Ares. But never did I expect to hear what I heard next, as he introduced his true self.

"I am the Archangel Raphael, I was sent here to bear witness and with warnings. We have kept watch over your lands from the beginning, and we know your traditions, those you've kept cloaked for many years to keep order in your world so it will run smoothly. This we understand, and we know of your strengths, and it is with this that I come with warning."

"Warning…? You come here telling us you're some kind of Angel and that you know about the battle that's to come? As far as we know you could be working for the other side, trying to catch us off guard. You say you know of our ways, our traditions, and in the next breath you say you're worried about our strengths? Well I guess you are, we are a strong people and capable of defending our own, so what gives you the right to give us warning? And what's more, I don't believe you buddy, you'll have to prove to me that you are who you say you are, before I believe anything you have to say," Jake demanded, as he stood next to Tashunca and me.

I too was wondering what was going on. Were we supposed to believe this character? But then again, with all the supernatural things that I've had to deal with over the years who am I to say that Angels don't exist.

Jake's words seemed to piss the so called Angel off. He stood even taller if that was possible, and in doing this a set of pearly white wings sprung from his back and stretched out to the length of the room. They were beautiful and huge and glowed with a shimmering gold light, causing the three of us to take a step back.

"You dare mock the Creator, the one who placed you on this Rock?! Do you think I wish to be here, to help the abomination that the Creator saw fit to place first and foremost before his heavenly body, his children of heaven?!" he barked as his voice echoed through the house and shook the windows.

Jake pulled me tightly against his body, I could tell he was worried about me, and so was Tashunca, for he too pushed up against me and laid his hand on my shoulder as the man who called himself the Archangel Raphael continued.

"It is because you were created that my brothers are divided, pushed to choose the one that was cast out, to rule the underworld. It is because of you, that the on-going war continues and has done so since the beginning of your creation," he ranted. There's a war in heaven? If that's so what's he doing here? I wondered.

"No, I wish not to be here, but I do as I am bid to do. I come to you at the order of the Creator, and tell you this. You will not kill the three brothers. They are the ones that hold the blood-seekers together. If they die, this World will be lost. The vampires will take over this World, and no humans will be left standing and this World will fall," he explained.

"Well this is great, now what do we do?" I asked, as Jake and Tashunca gave out a nervous chuckle and shook their heads, as the truth comes out to play. Not only do we have a battle to contend with now we have an Angel to pacify. Could this get any better? I asked myself.

Raphael just stood there and looked at us. Not knowing what to think, seeing us not as afraid as he thought we should have been at his recent romp of rage. He drew in his wings, and tucked them close to his back, but they were still noticeable, as he leaned against the breakfast bar with his arms crossed across his chest, as he smirked, shaking his head in nonbelief.

I was standing close enough to him that I could read his thoughts, it was like watching a movie as his thoughts roamed through his mind, and I wondered how this was possible for me to see. He was an Angel, and I could feel the power running through his veins. Sure I could get into the heads of the pack, but how is it I can see into his? I thought, as I watched his thoughts run through his mind.

_'Others would have been crawling on the floor in tears begging for their lives. But it was not so with these three,'_ he thought. He wondered if the Creator sent him to witness this sort of reaction we've had with his presence, alone. He knew he was being punished for his actions of long ago and to be put in this situation, to him was just what he deserved. He would do what he must; he had to, but nothing more.' It was then he looked over at me looking me straight into my eyes and it felt as though he could see clean through to my soul.

"You have it within you child, to know what to do with the brothers," he said. I stared back at him and sighed.

"I am a Slayer…I kill vampires, I don't rescue them," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled, as he rubbed his thumb and first finger over his chin.

"Do you really believe that the monks, who gave your father his gift, would have relinquished such a power to just any man? I think not," Raphael expressed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked even more confused than I already was. He continued staring at me as he held that same smirk, as if he knew something that he wasn't getting rid of in such a hurry and proved it with his continuing words.

"You are an even greater abomination than the humans, girl," he proclaimed. Well that made me feel real important, I complained inwardly, but it still didn't explain what the hell he was talking about.

"Huh…What?" my unintelligent words followed, as he finally revealed his secret.

"Angel blood flows through your veins, Slayer; do you think the monks would allow anyone to receive the gift they offered Van Helsing? He also carried Angel blood, for which I will not go into at the moment, but because he carries this gene, you do as well," he proclaimed before continuing.

"It was The Great Spirit who saw it fitting to heighten your gifts. You know your gifts are much stronger than your father's ever were, and this is why. It was decreed and made so. The Creator and She saw something in you Isabella, a power to equal and counterbalance the power seekers of this World, and gave you the power to rule over them with their guidance. So do them proud Isabella, show them your worth, stand and be who you were meant to be," Raphael announced.

"So…I am partially an Angel and we're not allowed to kill the brothers, and the Creator sent you to deliver these messages to us," I said, as a matter of fact, repeating what he had said before. "Did I get that right?" I asked partially in shock.

"Yes, It was my punishment," Raphael said nonchalantly. I furrowed my brow, and bit my bottom lip, not wanting to ask the reason he thought of it as punishment, but curiosity got the best of me and I just had to know.

"Punishment?" is all I asked.

"Yes," he said, sighing before beginning. "I visited this World many years ago and met a young woman who literally mesmerized me. She was beautiful, fascinating, and the more time I spent with her the more I found myself wanting to touch her, wrap my wings around her and keep her near me. I was so drawn to her, and without thinking of the consequences I coupled with her and she became with child.

The Creator was very upset, but used it as a way to handle certain problems, problems that only Abraham Van Helsing, and now you could handle," he said quietly. I thought for a minute trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. I didn't ask him for details involving his love life, and what's Adam have to do with this? So I asked.

"Adam? What had he to do with…Ohhh…!" I said as it finally dawned on me. "Adam was your son," I surmised. He lowered his head and nodded, I could feel his disappointment. "So you're my grandfather?" I asked. He nodded once again. "You're not happy to have humans as family," I continued. He looked up at me with a straight face, showing no expressions what-so-ever.

"I am proud to have a powerful…hu…human who c…can handle h…herself as well as y…you can," he stumbled. I bet that was hard for him to admit, I thought to myself.

"Yes…well…are you going to help us in this battle?" I asked, trying to hide the disappointment, that I called grandfather. He stood to his full height, before answering.

"I am not here to interfere, I am to observe, to witness, to make sure everything is taken care of the way it should be," he said.

"Uh huh…So in other words, you won't be fighting," I concluded sarcastically.

"You must understand Isabella. I am not of this World. My powers, if used, could decimate this planet. It is not my fight, but I will observe," he said again. He walked over to me and pushed Tashunca and Jake away, as if they were nothing and spread his wings once again and wrapped them around me, pulling me close to him.

"Isabella, you have a power that can strengthen what you already carry, it is buried deep within you. To activate this gene, you must search deep within yourself and find it. Once found it will spring to life and distribute throughout your body. You will be invincible, no one will be able to penetrate your shield; the gifts that you carry will double in strength, which you will need for this battle. When the time comes child, search your deepest depths to find the gene, it will shine for you to let you know you've found it," he explained as he removed his wings to find Tashunca and Jake in turmoil trying to get to me.

With a smirk, he turned his head slightly and bowed just enough for us to notice and then headed for the door, and as he forgot to say something he stopped and looked back over his shoulder and spoke again. "Oh there is one other thing I must press upon you," he said laying his forefinger against his lip. "Leah Clearwater, you must push her in the way of your shaman," he said, as his smirk returned, and he finished his trek out the door.

Tashunca, Jake and I just stood there dumbfounded, looking at one another. Jake had his arms wrapped around me and I was sure it was for the fear he felt at the way Raphael held me away from him with his wings. Grandfather or not I could tell Jake didn't trust him, I for one wasn't sure either. I wondered if Tashunca or Jake heard what he had told me. But right now we needed to let all Raphael had said settle into our brains.

"Well, I wonder if there will be any other supernatural occurrences happening before we fight this battle," Jake asked and then sighed, while shaking his head.

"Yes, this is one for the books my friend," Tashunca answered, and then looked at me. "So little one, you have Angel blood running through your veins," he said in a matter of fact to me. "I always knew there was something special about Adam and you. I have never in my long life seen a power that radiated from the two of you from anyone else, now I see why. I am proud to know you child as I was to know your father," he said, as he reached for my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed the back side of it.

"Thank you Tashunca, that means a lot, and for the record, I feel the same about you," I told him sweetly and gave him a soft smile. Jake came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed his mark on my shoulder, sending a shiver through my body.

"She's always been special to me," he replied, sending Tashunca into a guffaw of laughter.

"Alright you guys, we need to get out there and have at least one last practice, before all this comes crashing down on our heads," I told them.

"You're right Isabella, forgive me," Tashunca said as Jake grabbed my hand and we took off towards the field for more practice.

**xXx**

The practice went well, we were ready for this battle. I even sat in the middle of the field and meditated trying to search for the gene Raphael said I had to expose it, to bring it to life for the battle; but, it was futile. The harder I pushed the farther away I felt I got. Perhaps I was trying too hard, I didn't know, but the guys were pushing me to tone my gifts so I stopped for a while and practiced using them.

It was as I suspected with my shield, I could cover the pack with ease, but when it came to fighting I would have to drop it, and set them free for them to be able to fight. I didn't like this, this would expose them enough to possibly be hurt and that scared me more than anything, but I also had to remember that this is what they do, and they were very good in doing their jobs.

We decided I would keep the shield up while talking with the Volturi, I would only release the ones who needed to go after the main targets of the battle. Once they were taken care of I could release the others and the battle would be in full force.

And with this new information about leaving the brothers alive, I made the decision that Leah wouldn't be taking out Ranada.. She would be protecting the brothers with her shield, which will save me from doing it and taking a chance of my shield weakening and me right along with it.

I didn't know how long I could hold my shield, for I had never done it before, but I was sure it wouldn't hold for as long as the battle continued. I would have to keep a close watch on the brothers to make sure they didn't break loose and get involved in the fight. If that was to happen, I'd have to throw my shield around them and keep them immobilized until the battle was finished, and I could deal with them.

Leah wasn't too happy about the idea, and didn't understand my reasoning for this, but I told her I would have to cut through Ranada's shield anyway before she could take out Ranada. She huffed and took in what I said and didn't complain any longer.

Tashunca explained what had changed about taking out the brothers, but left out the part with us meeting with Raphael. I'm not sure they would have believed him anyways. Once they figured out what he said had some truth to it they accepted it as we went on with the rest of the planning. After a couple of hours we stopped to let the pack and ourselves get some well-deserved rest.

I was worried about my shield, I really didn't know if it would hold up through the entire battle, if it came to that. My mind kept pinging back to Raphael's words about the Angel gene I carried. If only I could reach deep enough into my being and activate it, I wouldn't have to worry so much; but, the more I tried, it felt as though the deeper it got within me. I even relaxed to a point that I fell asleep, waking a couple of hours later mad at myself for being so out of control.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jake asked coarsely, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to wake you," I said desperately aggravated with myself.

"It's okay baby, what is it?" he asked again finally sitting up and pulling me into his arms and kissing the side of my head.

"Did you hear what Raphael said when he wrapped his wings around me?" I asked. He furrowed his brow, and growled, as he looked down at me.

"No, and I didn't like it him doing that to you either, it scared the crap out of me," he complained. I gave him a sorrowful smile understanding what he was saying.

"Well, he told me that I needed to dig deep within me and find a gene that I carry that will help me strengthen my gifts. I've been trying to do just that since he told me about it, but it just not happening, and I'm worried about my shield holding up throughout the battle," I told him.

"Do you think you'll need your shield that much Bells, I mean you said you were going to let that leech, what's her name, do that for you, didn't you?" he said.

"Ranada, and yes I plan to do it that way, but if Aro gets a hair up his ass and tries to separate from the others I'll have to contain them with my shield, and if it gives out, I don't know what it will do to me. I mean strength wise. It might weaken me Jake, and then what?" I explained worriedly.

"Humm…well, I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on you just in case," he said with a smile.

"It's not funny Jake, I'm seriously worried about this," I said harshly, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry honey, I know you are and I promise I'll help in any way I can," he said, pulling me back to him, and raising my chin up with his fingers, as he kissed my lips softly. "Let me help you relax sweetheart," he said seductively, as he kissed me again more passionately and lowered me down to the bed and hovered over the top of me, as he grinned into my lips.

"Jake," I whined.

"Shhh," is all he said, as he continued kissing me and I was once again lost in Jacob Black.

* * *

Okay, there you go...hehehe...what did you think, did you have any clue to who was visiting? I know a couple of you came close thinking it was the Great Spirit. Let me know what you think...

Up next the battle begins, will Bella's shield hold? Can she dig deep enough to activate the Angel gene? We'll have to see how it works out...thanks for reading...bigg hugs.

A/N: I want to thank all you whose read and sent reviews, especially those of you who did it under guests, It really does mean a lot to me, thank you so much. So once again, let me know what you think...one more chapter to go before the Epilogue. hugs.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I just want to say one thing before you begin. First of all, that I'm posting this last chapter along with the Epilogue. I have to go out of town for a few days and I didn't want to leave you all stranded at the end of this story. The second is to let you know that I will answer all reviews on my return, but please feel free to review...a lot...lol. Thank you all for all of your support throughout this story, it really, really means a lot...so with that let the story begin...or end in this case...hehehe...hugs.**

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to S.M. I just like playing around in her Universe.**

**Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 25**

**So It Begins**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast we headed back to the open field for more practice. The feeling I was getting was gnawing in my gut, telling me that the bloodsuckers were so close I could almost smell their scent. It surprised me that they weren't standing right in front of me, and that had me worried. I still had to say a few things to the pack about what they needed to do before this all went down.

"Look guys, they're going to be here real soon, and seeing as though we aren't killing the brothers a few things have changed. First of all, we're going to take them all on at the same time. I know we went over a few things last night, but after thinking things over more thoroughly, I think this is the best maneuver," I said, looking around at each of the wolves as they nodded in agreement. After seeing they agreed, I looked over at Jake and Tashunca.

"Okay, Tashunca I was thinking that maybe your pack could cover the back. After the Romanians move in, your pack can surround them from behind to make sure none of them get away; and, after we take control of the brothers you can herd them towards us so to speak. What do you think Tashunca, Jake?" I asked.

"I'm in agreement with that Bella," was his reply.

"Sounds good Bells," Jake agreed as well.

I nodded and turned to Colin and Brady. "Okay guys, I hate to do this because I know how much you want to be in on this fight, but I really need the two of you to go to the Reservation and watch out for the imprints and guard the Rez. Do you think you could do that for me?" I asked, knowing they were going to hate this.

"Ah man…come on Bella…Jake man do we have to?" they complained, looking from me to Jake.

"Sorry dude, you're the youngest and guarding the imprints and the Rez is just as important as fighting here with us," Jake explained as the boys let out an irritating sigh and then nodded in an undesirable agreement.

"Fine! When should we go?" they asked irritably.

"Now," I said as all eyes fell upon me.

"Now?" Jake and Tashunca said simultaneously, with an expression of worry in their eyes, as they looked towards the woods expecting to see them standing there.

"They're close, so close I can almost smell them," I revealed.

"Alright, my guys head west and stay upwind so they don't catch your scent, once the Romanians take their position, you come up behind them and wait for the fighting to start and then herd them towards us. But do it quietly and watch your backs," Tashunca commanded, as his pack took off.

"My pack form a half circle around me, Bella and Tashunca. Once the brothers and their coven arrive and Bella has talked to them. Will you stay with the brothers Tashunca to make sure they don't move until we're ready to converse with them again?" he asked as Tashunca nodded his head in agreement.

"Collin you and Brady take off and watch your backs," Jake ordered, as Colin and Brady took off towards the Reservation.

Everyone was in place as the first sign of the Volturi approached. They were wearing these black robes lined in red. It was almost like I was seeing a vision, as I remembered Tashunca explained how they would come and what they were like; he had explained them to a tee.

They were full of confidence, just like he said. They even wore a confident smirk on their faces, they truly did think they were invincible. The way they walked, if you can call it walking, was more like they were floating on air instead of walking on their own two feet.

As they came to a stop not fifty feet in front of us, they looked around at all the wolves. I saw the dark haired vampire smile; I could tell he thought this was all he'd have to face, and he thought he truly had won before the battle had even begun.

His two brothers stood on each side of him, Caius on his left and Marcus on his right. There was a small female behind him that had her hand on Aro's back. So this must be Ranada, his personal shield.

The tall pale slim females dressed glamorously to the hilt must have been Aro and Caius's wives; they stood directly behind Ranada, and looked more bored than worried about the outcome of this battle, and I presumed Ranada's shield protected them as well.

To the left of Caius was a boy and a girl, I took to be Alec and Jane, the witch twins. The boy seemed refined with a touch of confidence. He looked as if he didn't care one way or the other on how this would turn out, but Jane had a cocky smirk on her face that I would have loved to knock off.

I also felt how she was trying out her gift on us. I could feel it shimmer across my shield; but, with my shield protecting the pack, it wasn't working and she grimaced at me with an expression of hate.

To Marcus's right stood a tall man and directly next to him was a shorter man. With Tashunca's description I took them to be Felix and Demetri, the muscle and the tracker, who stood confident as well. The rest gathered behind them; there looked to be at least twenty of them, but we had a plan to take out the most important gifted ones before we got into fighting them all.

_"Marcus, have the Romanians arrived?"_ I asked Tashunca's Beta, , with my mind link.

_"Yes ma'am,"_ he answered.

_"Are they in place and how many are we looking at?"_ I asked.

_"Yes, they are in place and waiting, just like Tashunca had told us, we have surrounded them, they aren't going anywhere, and there looks to be about fifteen of them. It looks as though they think the Volturi will do their work for them,"_ he replied with an inward chuckle.

_"Good, wait for my signal then push them toward us, watch your backs guys,"_ I replied, and I could see through Marcus's eyes as a few of them nodded their giant heads in reply.

_"We'll do Bella, you do the same,"_ Marcus said, as I broke the mind link for now, and focused on the problem at hand.

I squeezed Jake's hand before releasing it and took a step away from him. I heard a low growl emanate from him as I moved away. I smiled inwardly at how protective he was of me.

I pulled my duster back to where it caught on the back of my holster so I could grab my sword at a moment's notice. I put one hand on it and held my head high and pulled my shoulders back to let them know there was more to me than just being a single human, and of course they took notice.

"Ah, you must be Isabell…a; it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard great things of you child. My name is Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus, we rule the vampire world," he said softly, as he pointed to each of his brothers still holding his smirk.

"I know who you are, and if you know who I am then you must know that I kill your kind. So what brings you here?" I asked, knowing full well why they were here.

"Isabella, it must be a tedious job chancing all over the world fighting our kind. What if I could offer you a more laid back way of life, where you can sit back and take it easy, let others do the fighting for you," he offered.

"Are you suggesting that your guard would go around and kill your own kind?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"No dear child, but you could help keep the vampire order in line, that way you would never have to kill us again. You would have control over them, they would do your bidding," he explained.

"So I would remain human…so to speak?" I asked. He chuckled again.

"No… I would take it on myself to turn you. You can ask anyone here, that this is an honor, for I never if ever sire a vampire into our world," he explained. I smiled thinking that I would love for him to take a bite out of me knowing the outcome of that bite.

"Well…you see we'd have a problem there. Because, there is no way in hell, that I would allow you or any other vampire to bite me, unless you or they wanted to die, and believe me…no one wants them to die more than me. I am a Slayer, like my father before me, and I intend to keep on doing as he did…killing vampires," I said as he growled, and looked over at Jane and Alec.

Without turning I opened my mind link and told Violet to get Chelsea, and then told Jake and Paul to take out the twins as Embry took his place and started stalking towards them. I dropped my shield from the others and put it only on Embry to protect him from their gifts, as Jake and Paul pounced. I, as well as the Volturi, watched as Jake and Paul tore the witch twins into pieces as Embry started a fire and caught the pieces and dropped them into the flames to be burned to ash.

At the same time Violet pounced on Chelsea, and in one swift move beheaded the bonding leech, and proceeded to rip her apart. We had hoped that a few of the bloodsuckers would run for their lives after being released from their bond, but not one of them did.

They charged Violet which sent Paul in an uproar, and after tearing the twins apart he dove for the leeches that were headed for his mate to destroy her. Jake followed shortly after grabbing a few as he ran tearing and ripping as he went, followed by Embry who did the same.

The brothers growled as Aro yelled. "Kill them all!"

Sam ran and pounced on the big leech Felix as Leah took on Demetri. Quil took off and pounced on Afton. After Jake and Paul tore the heads off of the twins, and Embry, after burning what was left of the twins, followed Paul and Jake, as they took off after the remaining vampires behind Aro.

I gave the order to Marcus to herd the Romanians to us, I could hear the ripping and tearing that sounded like metal being torn and knew that Tashunca's pack had engaged in the battle.

Everything was happening so fast I hardly had time to think, as I pulled my sword and began fighting; the brothers looked on in awe. I swiped my sword a few times as I twirled through the air, taking out three to five of them at a time, watching as they fell to the ground and burned to ash, and knew in no time this battle would end.

Leah was holding her own until Demetri slammed her into the ground and opened his mouth, pulling back his lips to reveal his sharp teeth. He leaned down to sink them into Leah's neck when David roared, and pounced onto his back and sunk his teeth into Demetri's neck and tore his head from his shoulders, saving his mate. He was quickly tossed aside by Felix who had freed himself from Sam, but Sam regained his composure from being thrown and slammed into a tree and charged at the same time as Felix grabbed David. Between the two of them, they tore Felix to shreds, as Leah finished off Demetri.

Tashunca took Embry's place and began feeding the flame with the vampire's pieces that the pack was throwing to him, fighting off a few leeches in the process.

Quil was making good progress with Afton. He was keeping him busy not letting him use his gift on him as he tore and maimed his hardened skin; but, Jake grabbed an arm and tore it off as he passed, giving Quil the opening to wrap his elongated sharp teeth around his neck, tearing Afton's head from his body. He proceeded to tear him apart and threw the pieces to Tashunca to be burned, before running off to help his brothers.

It was then I heard the voice in my head. **_"The brothers,"_** it said as I turned and watched as they began to stalk towards the fight. I threw up my shield around them covering them, Ranada and the wives. They came to a complete stop as they ran into my shield and began slamming their fists into it. I could feel the shield weakening with every slam of their fists. But, I couldn't worry about it just now.

The pack and I kept on fighting, and within no time I could feel myself start to weaken even more. I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath. Jake seeing this ran to me, phased, and picked me up and took me to where Tashunca was still feeding the flames, and sat me on the ground beside him.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked worriedly, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's her shield, it's weakening her," Tashunca said pointing to the brothers. "We have to make sure the brothers do not get in this fight Jacob," he continued as Jake looked over at the brothers who were still banging on my shield.

Tashunca walked over to the brothers and told them if they wanted to live to stop what they were doing and wait out the battle and we would speak to them afterwards. Caius laughed.

"We will kill you all old man once we are free," he said as he continued to beat on the shield. Caius was a more experienced fighter than his brother, not that he would live if he was to free himself and get involved in this fight, but we had to stop them from doing so.

_"Bella, search within yourself for the gene,"_ the whispering voice said. I knew it was Raphael. I closed my eyes and dug deep, deeper than I had ever delved before, searching for what would help me. Soon the battle noise became softer, and it wasn't long after that I was plunged into complete silence.

I felt as though I was floating, as I dove deeper and deeper into myself. Searching every inch of the supernatural part of my body, I finally saw a glimmer of a light. It sparkled like nothing I had seen before, like it was peeking out from behind a soft cloud.

I headed towards the soft light, and as I got closer the brighter it got, it was like a beacon, shining like the sun above. It was so bright it was almost too blinding to look at.

I reached a mental hand toward the light, and when my fingers touched it, it was like a new life had evolved. It shot through me like a star exploded and filled every part of my body.

I gasped and threw my head back and I just knew that the light I felt was beaming from my every pore. I jumped to my feet and opened my eyes and let out a long slow breath of air. I looked over at the brothers, and as I strengthened my shield it vibrated and knocked the brothers to the ground.

I took my hand and moved the other side of my duster out of the way to put my hands on my hips when I felt something. I looked down and saw another holster with another sword sheathed deep within it. I wondered where the hell that came from, but decided to worry about it later.

I looked over to see how the battle was going and could see the wolves pretty much had everything in hand. It was then I saw them. Stephan and Vladimir. The two I wanted more than anyone. Well not so much Stephan, I would let Tashunca take care of him, but Vladimir was mine. I stalked towards them, as they halted and watched me approach.

"Isabella, it is so nice to see you," Vlad said with his Romanian accent.

"Yes, I bet it is Vlad. We finally come to the end of all this. My father will finally get his revenge."

"I have done nothing to your father Isabella; it is not my fault that he was killed fighting one of our kind. Oh wait a minute…you were there when he was killed were you not?" he asked sporting a gleeful smile. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. I felt a twinge of guilt as I remembered Adam dying before I killed his murderer.

"Nor was it hers," a familiar voice came from behind me. I swirled around to see who it was and couldn't believe my eyes. There standing behind me was Adam. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, then when he pulled away, told me we'd talk later.

"Oh, such a sweet reunion, come Stephan let's leave these two alone to get reacquainted," Vlad said, I knew he was frightened with both of us standing in front of him. He would run as fast as he could to get away from us; but, as they turned to leave they found Tashunca and Jake standing there with their arms crossed across their chest daring them to move one more inch.

"Tashunca if you would do me the honor," Adam said as he pointed to Stephan. We watched as Stephan's expression turned to fear.

"It would be my honor old friend," Tashunca said grabbing Stephan at the same time he morphed into a wolf and tore him to shreds. Vlad looked on in sheer terror.

"You see Vlad, Bella was new at being a Slayer and she had complete confidence in me to take care of the vampire at hand," he continued in what he was saying before.

"It was my fault that I was killed. I knew better than to take for granted that the vampire didn't have a gift. But in the end she did kill the vampire that took my life. I am very proud of my daughter in the way she has turned out. She's one hell of a Slayer, and now she has brought you to me. You killed my beloved Elizabeth, and you will pay for taking her from me," Adam promised.

Adam held out his hand to me. I knew exactly what he wanted and it also explained why I had the extra sword, it was for Adam. Raphael had to be responsible for this entire outcome. I was sure I'd learn more about this later. I drew the second sword and handed it to him, and took a step back, as he continued what he had to do.

I wanted to be the one to avenge my father in what he had to deal with all those years ago, but I was happy to stand back and watch as he did it for himself.

I remember all those times he would get quiet while we were alone together. I would be reading one of my favorite books, as he stood looking out the window quietly. The sad expression he held on his face made me want to weep for him.

I know now that he was thinking of his beloved Elizabeth, and how much he missed her. I wanted nothing more than to take out his revenge on Vlad for killing her, and then to be run out of Europe unable to face his enemy face to face was a terrible blow to his ego. I was happy I could make this happen for him or at least happy that Raphael made it happen.

He held the sword in front of him letting Vlad see the flames as it licked the blade, and began to speak.

"For the crimes of taking my beloved Elizabeth from me, and causing havoc on this earth, creating a race of vampires to kill and maim humans with no regret. I sentence you to death. May you burn in hell for eternity," Adam said, and then twirled around and sliced through the hard shell that vampires call skin and set him on fire.

The shrill shrieks that poured from this vampire were earth shattering, as he burned to ash in front of us all.

The battle was finally over. The only thing left was dealing with the brothers and making sure they stopped their rampage of taking humans and turning them for their own disgusting, selfish wants of using them as weapons to serve them.

And there were other things I needed to know, like if Adam would stay or did Raphael just bring him so he could have his revenge, but first things first. I looked over at the brothers who stood and watched this chain of events. Jake, Tashunca and I walked over to the brothers and stood before them.

I dropped my shield only to have Caius charge towards me, but before he got close, Raphael stood in front of us and blocked him. He put up his hand as the remaining vampires dropped to their knees.

* * *

Sorry guys, we'll finish this in the next update which happens to be the Epilogue as well...I hope you enjoyed the battle, and the return of Bella's father, Adam, that Raphael saw fit to bring back for his revenge.

Next time we'll see how Bella handles the brothers and then she'll get to talk to Adam one last time. We'll see how things end up on the Rez. Will Paul and Leah stay in La Push with there mates? or will they leave with them, when Tashunca and his pack leave? How will Jake and Bella get along after all this is behind them, as well as Charlie and Sue. coming up next.

Let me know what you think, thanks for reading...So until next time...I send you all bigg huggs.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to S.M. I just like playing around in her Universe.

Beta / Advisor/Proof reader: Maria Vilson

Chapter 26

The Epilogue

* * *

Tashunca and I walked over to the brothers and stood before them. I dropped my shield only to have Caius charge towards me; but, before he got close Raphael stood in front of us and blocked him, his wings spread out for the first time proving who exactly he was in all his glory to the brothers and surrounding wolves. He put up his hand as the remaining vampires dropped to their knees.

"You will stop and listen to what the Slayer has to say, for if you do not, it will not only be you who will perish, but all of your kind. You will be wiped from this existence without a single thought," Raphael warned.

I looked at him with awe, I guess he wasn't lying. It was true what he said, he only left out the part about the vampires roaming around the earth doing as they pleased until they had wiped out all human kind, and all of their food supply to boot, and then starving until they were wiped out of existence as well.

Aro put out his hand to stop Caius from fighting. He wanted to hear what I had to say. They finally got to their feet and looked at Raphael and then to me.

"I see you have powerful friends my dear," Aro said, keeping an eye on Raphael as he spoke.

"Yes, well he isn't your main concern at the moment," I told him as he turned to look at me with his eyebrows lost in his hair line waiting for me to finish.

"You are defeated Aro. You along with your brothers, and what is left of your guard can go free…if you follow some rules I will lay out for you," I told him. He looked at me in shock and then to Raphael.

"Kill them Aro, and if you won't I will," Caius yelled charging once again. I pulled my sword and spun around and placed it against his neck as the flames licked his hardened skin. Raphael yelled stop, before I could end the trouble maker's life; I looked at him before I spoke.

"You said they still had to rule, you didn't say all of them had to rule," I said between my teeth, as Caius whimpered waiting for me to finish what I started.

"True…carry on child," Raphael reconsidered.

"No! Please," Aro begged "Don't kill him, I can handle him…please," he begged once again. I lowered my sword as it transformed into it natural form and I sheathed it into its holster. I shoved Caius back as he stumbled and then gained his stability, but kept his mouth shut.

"Forgive my brother, he is the warrior of the three of us, his mind is constantly in war mode.

"And that is what will get him killed," I warned.

Caius grunted out "we'll see," just below his breath, but we all heard him. I looked at Raphael.

"Do you see? They are evil Raphael, they will not hold to a promise. We should just kill them now and be done with them," I suggested harshly.

"No…please! We will hold to any promise, if you allow us to live. I will take control of Caius…please," Aro pleaded. Raphael looked over at him.

"Yes, you will hold to the promise Vampire or the Wrath of the Creator will rain down on you, and that is something you would never wish to see," he explained. He looked at me. "Make your treaty with the vampires," he ordered. I huffed and turned back to the brothers.

"If it was left to me I would see you all burned to ash, but as you see it is not my choice to make. You will live **'If'** you abide by what I say here today," I told him.

"Thank you, what is it you ask of us?" Aro asked relieved.

"I do not ask, I **demand** it to be so or you will not only feel the Wrath of the Creator, but my Wrath as well, which I am sure, 'The Almighty' had in mind in the first place," I answered, and continued before he could say anything.

"You will go back to your castle and rule your kind, but hear this…You are never to bite a human and turn them for your own purposes. If you need guards you will use your own kind to do so. You will never hunt in search of a human with gifts and turn them for your guard," I repeated my order, in more detail.

"You will also leave this Reservation alone…forever. That also includes the surrounding towns; as a matter of fact you will order all vampires to stay away from the state of Washington. It is taboo to any of your kind…Is that understood?" I asked glaring at my enemy, daring them to disagree so I could burn them to ash, damn the consequences.

Aro, looked between both brothers, as Marcus shrugged his shoulders, I'm sure not caring either way, and then to Caius, who growled, but nodded in agreement. I could see he would be the problem in upcoming months and maybe even years.

"We agree with your requests," Aro said, and before either one of us say another word Raphael pulled out a scroll and placed it between us.

"Each of you hold out a finger," Raphael demanded in his deep voice. The brothers looked at one another before proceeding. Raphael took one of his finger nails and sliced the tips of each of the brother's fingers as it was nothing to him, and placed each print from each of them on the bottom of the scroll. He then looked at me.

"Isabella," is all he said. I huffed, but extended my finger as well. He jabbed the tip of my finger and placed it next to the brother's venomous finger prints that dotted the paper, as I left my bloody finger print on the parchment as well.

"It is done," Raphael said as he pocketed the scroll and walked away and stood next to Adam. I looked at the brothers with a scowl. Remember what was said here. If any of you break the treaty you forfeit your lives and those who you rein over," I told them, as they all bowed their heads and backed away to leave.

After they disappeared Jake sent Sam and Paul to follow to make sure they left. Jake walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. In that moment all of the anxiousness and disdain drained from my body with just a touch from Jake.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I sighed and gave him a smile and nodded to let him know I was fine.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked worriedly. Jake shook his head.

"Only minor cuts and bruising, nothing more than that and even they are already healed," he said proudly. He smiled back and tucked me under his arm as we turned to the others.

Tashunca stood in front of the wolves, with Jake and I just in front of them, as we all stared at the Angel Raphael with Adam standing next to him at the edge of the woods.

Adam took a step towards me, as Jake released me to do the same. Adam smiled and turned the top part of his body and held out his hand to Raphael, or I thought that's what he was doing until I saw a slight disturbance in the space next to Raphael and then a woman stood there next to him.

She walked to Adam and took his hand. Adam pulled her next to him and smiled at her with a love I've only seen between imprints, and then looked at me.

"Bella, this is Elizabeth, my beloved. She is the reason I became what I was in life, and you are what you are now. You have avenged my death as well as hers, and I will never be able to repay you for all you have done," he said.

"Thank you Isabella, your father is correct. We will never be able to repay you for all you and the pack have done for us. We are finally together again. I know you miss him, but know he is safe and loved. I will take good care of him in this realm," Elizabeth explained. I nodded and wiped a single tear away now knowing Adam would be returning to where ever it was one goes to after death.

Adam released Elizabeth and walked over to me and took my hands in his and brought them to his lips. He kissed them and looked at me with a smile.

"I will miss you my child, but know I love you so very much, and it pleases me to know that you have this Alpha to care for  
you and love you for the rest of your days on this earth. No father could be prouder. Be well my child and thank you," he said pulling me into a hug, kissing the side of my head, and then backed away to stand next to Elizabeth.

They joined hands and moved back to where Raphael stood, and once again the air was disturbed as a bright light appeared, and with its disappearance they were gone. Raphael looked at me and smiled.

"I will be watching over you my child, and never worry about Adam, for he is in my care now. If you need me just call; I will hear you. Take care of yourselves," he said as he lowered his head and was gone as well.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me from behind and pull me to his chest. "He'll be fine honey," he said as I turned and stood on my tip toes and gave Jake a sweet kiss.

I turned to the Tashunca, "Is it all over Tashunca?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head.

"It's over Bella, the tribe is safe the prophecy is fulfilled, all that is left is to record it into tribal history, which Jake will do."

"Which Dad, will do, as I tell it to him. He has much better penmanship than I do," Jake said with a chuckle.

I giggled and looked at the rest of the pack. "Well…who's up for a late lunch?" I asked as the pack hooped and hollered. They were always hungry, but deserved a good meal for all they had gone through today.

Jake sent Quil to fetch Colin, Brady, the imprints and the Elders that had joined the ladies to be protected as well, to join us and it wasn't long before Sam and Paul returned with the news that the brothers were well long gone. We ate and explained all that had happened to the elders once they had joined us.

They were in awe of the fact that an Angel was on hand to help if necessary and even more shocked to find he was my grandfather. The battle was over and we could all get back to our normal lives, which we were exceedingly happy about.

Tashunca and his pack stayed for three months after the battle wanting to be here for our wedding. It was a beach wedding, and the guys laid a wooden path so Charlie could walk or I should say wheel me down the aisle. His happiness glowed through his eyes as he told Old Quil that it was he who gave this bride to be wed.

Yes, Old Quil officiated the wedding to everyone's shock. It seemed even with his open belief that it wasn't a paleface's place to be married to the Chief of the tribe, he found me to be not only a paleface, but part Angel and I think it scared him just a little that when his time came to join his beloved in heaven, that Raphael would do him harm.

And yes, Charlie was released from the hospital a week after the battle, and was a horror to be around, understandably. But once Billy put him in his place and told him he was no better than he was, even better considering he had the love of a good woman by his side and he didn't, Charlie seemed to come out of his funk.

Charlie's mood changed a few days after that meeting, and he began to think how lucky he was to have what he had whether he could walk or not.

And for what I meant awhile back about what I could do to help Charlie, it was not as simple as I once believed. I talked to Raphael about it before he left us. I asked him if I had the power to heal the sick. He told me that I did, but that I should pick and choose the ones I healed, that some were meant to pass on to the other realm, and some were meant to be challenged in this realm.

He looked at me and I knew he meant Charlie. I wasn't meant to heal Charlie, even though I wanted to more than anything I've ever done before. But, I came to understand that if someone was meant to live out their life in this manner, and I was to heal them, that something else more devastating would happen to them. So I left it in the Creator's hands.

Officer James Mathews took office as Chief of Police, and I couldn't be happier for him. He deserved to be Chief with all the years he worked on the force. I prayed he would be safe and take care of himself in that placement.

Charlie was happy for him as well; he said he was a good man and offered him any help he needed.

A week after the wedding, Tashunca and his pack left to rejoin his tribe once again after a long stay with us, to our sadness. We were going to miss the King of the shifters and his pack. We had grown to think of them as our brothers and sisters and promised to stay in touch.

Paul, to our devastation, went with them to be with his mate, but David opted to stay with us to be near his mate Leah, who also started spending time with Old Quil learning the art of being a Shaman.

She and Old Quil argued continuously over bringing new life to the tribe, but Old Quil stood firm. But I knew Leah, and how strong willed she was, Old Quil never stood a chance when it came to the she wolf she was. I smiled knowing things were about to change.

Leah became a new person once she imprinted on David, she even started hanging out with the imprints…the same imprints she hated not six months ago. Things were already changing in the pack and I couldn't be happier.

The pack still patrolled, not as much as they used to, but they did so, because every now and again the wolves would find a bloodsucker sleeking around in the woods, but, I realized, it would take time for the brothers to get a firm hand on the multitude of vampires that roam our earth. Or at least I hoped that was the case, or I'd have to take a little trip to Italy to set them straight.

We finally had that meeting with the families, by way of a bonfire on the beach, and they; although irate at first, finally knew of the wolves, and as suspected were finally proud of their son's, letting them know appropriately.

So things were getting better on the Reservation as time went on. I took on writing a journal to tell my story and all the adventures I had been on.

Which I was doing at the moment, but I had to stop long enough to throw up my breakfast before continuing to write my last thoughts. I sat on the floor with a cold wash cloth on my face as the thought came to my mind why I was sick. I placed a hand on my stomach, and smiled.

**"Life goes on…"**

**~The End~**

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my little story and will leave a review on what you thought of it.

I'd also like to thank the amazing Maria Vilson for all she has done to get me through this story. You rock hon and I can't thank you enough for all your help and experience you've contributed to this story…love ya hon…bigg hugs.

And also a big thank you to West Coast Angel for the banner you created…it was amazing as all your work is…thank you hon…hugs.

I'm also writing another story with the help of the amazing Maria Vilson. It's not a power filled story like this one, but it is a love story. It's a **Bella and Sam paring,** and the title is to be called **'From Hell to Heaven.'** I hope you'll read it once I start to post...thanks again everyone, and thanks for all your support...bigg hugs.


End file.
